


Omega Down

by DammitDameron, HJMoriarty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alpha!Kylo, Alpha!Poe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dameroux, Escape, Explicit Sexual Content, Gingerpilot, M/M, Omega!Hux, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DammitDameron/pseuds/DammitDameron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HJMoriarty/pseuds/HJMoriarty
Summary: Excerpt:It was like this: being on the Finalizer, it would only be a matter of time before Ren made good on his promise, demanding submission from the lesser blood rank.As much as the General would fight and struggle against it, he knew that Kylo would win in the end, instincts demanding that Hux did whatever an Alpha wanted. It wouldn't be kind. It wouldn't be gentle. Hux knew Ren better than to try and trick himself into believing that the other man held any respect for Omegas. He would leave the ginger to writhe in pain and desperation until the knight decided his Omega suffered enough to understand he had no rights, no say.He was there for Kylo's pleasure - and probably that of the knights as well. Passed around like a ragdoll for them to use as a means of breeding a personal army for their master. And then... Then there was Poe Dameron...





	1. Heat

General Hux was, noticeably, missing from the bridge. From the halls. From the cells. From everywhere that he normally would be. Instead, he was hiding in an abandoned conference room, tracking a package for himself - completely sealed, off the radar - as it made its way through their entrance port and toward his quarters. The moment that it was confirmed that, as he ordered, a droid delivered it and placed it on the table nearest the door, he moved. Glancing both ways down the hall before he started to make his way back to his rooms, the ginger straightened his back, leveled his shoulders, and allowed his dark sneer to appear on his lips.

He could take backways to get to where he wanted, avoid almost everyone and keep to himself. He needed to get back on his medication, since his last dose was lost to him when Kylo Ren decided to shoot as much of the redhead's belongings as he could fit into an airlock into space. Another fit of rage that had nothing to do with--

"General Hux."

Speak of the devil. Turning his head slightly, the officer acknowledged the living shadow as it approached him, voice garbled through the ridiculous helmet. "Lord Ren." Alpha, he brain supplied.

"We have the prisoner secured. The Resistance pilot from Jakku. I expect..." The man trailed off, leaning closer to the slighter man. The moment that the General shifted away, he found himself unable to move. "You smell different. Like--"

"Let. Me. Go," Hux snapped. Alpha. Alpha. Submit. Alpha. His order was gratefully followed as Ren cocked his head. Omegas weren't allowed to hold commanding positions. They weren't allowed power. They were too volatile, too moved by their biology. The General defied all of that. Tore down the social constructs and stigmas, but no one would ever know with his suppressants - also illegal. Without another word, the ginger turned and swept away, feeling those mental fingers flicking through his mind before he turned the corner and fled to his room.

\---

Being held captive always put the proud Poe Dameron on edge – as it would with anybody. But being held captive by his number one enemy… _That_ had him ready to rip open throats with his bare teeth… Struggling against his restraints, Poe growled. His eyes flashed an even darker shade of onyx, the orbs nearly an endless void of darkness. Dark ringlets hung freely from their previously styled back position, now half covering his eyes as he glared menacingly at his interrogator.

“Let me out of these restraints,” he growled, suddenly lunging forward as a scare tactic, “and we’ll really get this interrogation started!”

As Alpha of his group, he refused to break and spill any precious secrets. No, he had to remain strong. For the sake of his people. If he were to die, there and then, in that chair, then he would die with every last secret still in his mind. Another interrogator failed, and another was sent in, but still, they couldn’t get any information out of him. They went through every extreme interrogation technique, yet still, there he remained, snarling and pissed off.

Until quite the lovely scent hit his nostrils.

With a deep inhale that was a borderline gasp, Poe’s eyes went wide. He struggled against his restraints, feeling that animalistic drive truly raging inside of him now. Dameron’s group were far more wild than his present company who preferred to remain dignified and stoic. Though they fought dirty, they did so in a very impressive way. Poe, however, believed in getting his hands dirty and thinking and reacting on impulse. Which is exactly what brought him to be in this predicament in the first place.

Then, all at once, with the closing of a not so far away door, the scent vanished.

Just a few halls down, Hux retched up the rest of his suppressants, his body trembling and heating up and, Maker, he hadn't been quick enough to get back on his medication. And being stopped by Ren, who was always throwing off Alpha pheromones like he had to prove that he was the top of the food chain - the perfect, little Force-purebred - did nothing to help him keep control of his own body.

The General knew what this was, even though he had managed to keep himself from ever experiencing such a thing to begin with - had been put on suppressants the moment that he presented as an Omega by his father, who refused to 'have a bitch as a son', as he so delicately put it. But the ginger had agreed. There was more to life than biology and when he was aiming to rule the galaxy, well, he didn't have time to listen to anything that--

A mewl escaped him.

Think, dammit! He needed to delegate his duties, since his body was rejecting the pills - had been for the past hour. Reports could easily be filed to say that he had an emergency that needed to be taken care of. A knock on his door silenced his thoughts as an officer - Beta, safe, not worthy, Beta - called out. "General Hux?"

"What?"

"We're... Having issues with the prisoner, Sir. He refuses to talk. Lord Ren wishes to interrogate him, but procedure dictates that you interrogate first."

Well, his day just kept getting worse and worse. 

:Why do I--" Of course he cared. To give Kylo the green light meant that this man's mind would be scrambled as the knight focused on only gaining information that was relevant to his cause. The First Order needed more than that. "Fuck it all," Hux growled, spraying a Beta-scented cologne all over him before stalking to the prison cells. He had time. He could do this and leave and no one would know, the redhead told himself.

Dismissing the guards - really, if his scent bled through, he didn't want to risk having them pick up on it and being forced to kill them, too - the General stepped into the cell, locking the doors behind him. "Poe Da--" Alpha. Alpha. Heat. Alpha.

Ears had twitched slightly as they picked up the sound of approaching footsteps – heavy thuds of boots against hard floor. This person, this redhead, whoever they were, walked with authority, that much was certain. But as the door closed and the Alpha lifted his head, his nostrils were eager to inhale.

Beta.

How utterly disappointing.

Perhaps Poe was wrong about the authority position, after all. Rolling his eyes, Poe huffed and looked away, already bored with whatever was still to playout between them. If the others couldn’t force a word out of Dameron’s lips, did they really think a _Beta_ , out of anybody, would be able to get him to speak? Tch. The First Order were desperate, but not enough to send in their own Alpha. It was laughable, really. Send in the second best and hope for results.

“Listen, here, I am in no mood for these silly little games. Tell your leader to quit hiding in the shadows and face--"Eyes narrowing, the captive leaned forward. His nostrils flared as he inhaled again, deeply, feeling his insides suddenly ignite. He struggled desperately against his restraints, fighting hard to get to the ginger standing before him.

This was no Beta. Certainly was no Alpha, either. But there was a cover up going on here. Buried deep beneath the scent, another came through. That intoxicating, arousing scent he had caught a whiff of, earlier. A bitch in heat. Lips curving up into a smirk, Poe settled back against the chair he was currently strapped to.

“Interesting…”

It took a few moments for the General to convince himself not to just instantly bare his neck to the Alpha. Of course Ren couldn't have grabbed just any pilot, he had to get another leader, he had to steal away someone else who he wanted to assert dominance over. Taking a breath and instantly regretting it, with all the stench of Alpha that it contained, the Omega collected himself, forcing his smirk back onto his features - did the man know? He had to know. How could he not?

His body was heating up, he could feel the flames inside of him grabbing at him, demanding he submit.

Ignoring his instincts, Hux walked forward. "Poe Dameron," he read the file on his datapad. "Resistance pilot. Unbearably cocky. Black leader. And disgustingly Alpha." A pause. "What a surprise to have you in our midst. Welcome to the Finalizer. My name is General Hux. I just have a few questions for you. For your sake, I suggest you answer them."

Pulling up a rolling table, the redhead placed his tablet upon the surface, flipping through the reports of what happened thus far. Worthless. Useless. Nothing. Starting from scratch, then. Fine, the Omega could deal with that.

A shudder ran through Hux before he could stop it. Focus. Get in, get out, then leave. "Shall we begin with the location of your base?"

As the useless bit of information was being read out loud to him, Poe kept a smirk on his lips and a heated gaze upon the Omega. He ignored the question directed entirely to him to, instead, lean forward once more. With his head tipped downwards a bit – aiming to smell the pheromones coming directly out of the Omega’s body – Poe had to lift his gaze, looking up through a few fallen curls hanging over his eyes.

“Has nobody claimed you, yet?” His voice came out in a low growl. “Is that why you cover up with the other scent? Or do others around you actually believe you to be important?”

It was known to all who held that distinct bloodline that the Omegas weren’t exactly treated nicely. Poe, however, wasn’t one to follow that social hierarchy. Anyone who became bitch to another, Poe demanded they be shown respect and kindness. That they weren’t just some warm body to mount, to mate, to spill in, and to reproduce with.

But this, this was different. If his nostrils were telling him the truth, then here stood an unmarked Omega, cowering behind another scent in hopes of leading others off his trail. That, alone, had the Alpha’s body boiling with need and lust. Another struggle against restraints and Poe settled back against the chair, licking his lips like a hungry predator. 

"I'm the commanding officer of this ship, Commander Dameron, and the youngest General to ever be appointed. Trust me, I'm important."

The response was clipped, meant to answer the Alpha's question - answer, submit, mate - without giving away much more information than that. Neither confirming or denying anything that the man stated. Still, his head automatically tilted, a bare twitch of a movement, giving Poe a better view of his neck for a brief second before he righted himself and moved away. Another shiver, another flare of heat, and the General pulled his greatcoat more tightly around his shoulders.

He needed to finish this.

He needed to _start_ this, but how was he supposed to demand answers when his own instinct was telling him to give away whatever Dameron wanted. Jade eyes - full of clarity and calculations - locked on the pilot. The interrogators before him obviously had a bit of fun, if the bruises and bleeding said anything.

"Now, as I was saying, Alpha, I'm going to need the location of your base. I'd hate to have to--"

“An Omega in a power of position. Now _that_ is unheard of, isn’t it?” Poe, once again, avoided the lingering question between them to instead, turn it back on the male in heat.

Time, it seemed, was ticking.

“So I go back to my original theory about you. They do _not_ know you are an Omega. Then, what is it? Clearly something deeper is going on here? An Omega, especially one who is so attractive like yourself, couldn’t possibly go _this_ long without being marked... And, with you, I smell no other, other than that god awful stench you are using to try and cover up with. Darlin’, let your own scent shine. Believe me, it is…” The Alpha chuckled and moved his hips in a circular motion as best as he could against the restraints. “Quite arousing.”

Dark eyes trailed up and down the General’s lithe form – admiring the way the greatcoat hugged his slender body like a second skin. It was _so_ painfully obvious that Hux was doing whatever he could within his powers to conceal his blood rank. But _why_?

“You couldn’t go on hiding beneath that mask forever, now could you? So, what is it? Deny yourself to an Alpha, and you could find yourself bitch to all the others, General. So, I doubt you’ve fought off your leader all this time. Then again, youngest General to date, hm? Have you given yourself in other ways to reach that rank? No, no… That I do doubt greatly…” With a sudden laugh, Poe’s grin returned. “Suppressants, am I right? Oh, Maker! That is, that is…” Another laugh and the Alpha struggled even more against his restraints – his body now very much heated and in the desire to mate. “They don’t know you are of the blood, do they? Oh, Force! So, why now? Why have you decided to cover up another way?”

"Maker, do you ever stop talking?"

A blush stained the ginger's cheeks as a wave of heat - stronger, now - rolled over him. His arms instantly dropped to wrap around his middle, holding himself as his body tensed - sending want and desperation through him in a force powerful enough to hurt. Fuck. Fuck, this wasn't working. Another debate jumped into the General's mind - overpowering the impulses telling him to get on his knees and present himself to the Alpha. What could he gain from this encounter that might be lost if Ren took over? How valuable was the man strapped in that chair?

Hux grabbed his datapad suddenly, turning off all the security feeds to this room, to this hall, and setting everything in the area on lockdown. If the cocky pilot insisted on trying to riddle him out, the last thing that the redhead needed was for someone to overhear it and report the odd conversation to Ren.

He'd lose everything - his rank, his authority, his accomplishments. More than that, he'd lose the ability to get away and ride out his heat alone. It didn't take a strategist to know that Kylo would be the first person to step up to put the General in his place, so to speak. Maker, he hated that Alpha.

"Because my suppressants were destroyed," the Omega answered. "And it took too long to replace them and, well, here we are. Now. The focus of this isn't me, Alpha. Let's talk about you. Roguish, but trustworthy. Feral, but contained. You're a breed bred for war and dominance, yet you put yourself in harm's way. Either you genuinely believe that what you're fighting for is worth the risk, or you don't care what happens to you." Hux cocked his head. Another shudder hit him hard enough to make him grab the table for support. A small sound tore itself from him as his back tensed up completely, then slowly relaxed once more. He needed to step away. He needed to recollect himself. Maker, he needed to submit and mate.

Every wave of heat, Poe could feel. Every near crippling rush of need, Poe felt. It had his cock fully stiff, now, his own unique scent bleeding through the Omega’s confusing one. Continuing to struggle against the restraints, Poe ached for the slender body. He’d been around plenty in heat before, but none held such a captivating pull on him – not like this. It was almost as if Poe, himself, was going through a rough heat cycle instead of just standing on the outskirts of another’s.

“Perhaps a bit of both,” the Commander finally gave up a tiny piece of information about himself. Something to keep the General’s attention on him long enough until he’s finally reached his breaking point and surrendered. “You are fighting it so hard, dear one. Why? Is this..?”

It had to be. With the scent coming off the other’s persona, Poe knew it to be true. “This is your first cycle, isn’t it? You’ve been on your suppressants for so long…” Oh, that only fueled the Alpha even further. His strength increasing as his blood pumped through him, another struggle had some of the restraints loosening. “I can smell how badly you want this. Me. Your body is ready, darlin’. Don’t deny it… Let me go. I can help you through this!”

Another struggle and his restraints were loosened further. Dameron growled, tossing his head back and arching his body forward. The crotch of his pants were damp, now. A true signifier as to how badly, he as well, had the urge to couple. Another scent was coming from the Alpha, now. His true marking scent. Not his normal aroma. This was different. Stronger. This would be the scent that others would smell on Hux, should the Alpha get his way with the Omega.

Hux shook his head, trembling more and more as fire burned him from the inside. Mewls fell forth from him as his body reacted to the new scent. He could feel his slick, now, as his body clicked into his heat. It hit him like a wall - crashing over him as he struggled to control his mind, even as his biology took over him. Jade eyes turned once more to look at the Alpha. Chocolate eyes and ringlets of black - charcoal lines on papyrus skin. No, it was more than that. The pilot was dipped in gold.

And, Maker, the General wanted to do what he said. Just let him go. To fall onto his hands and knees and give himself over to...

"T-Tell me about--" a whine cut off the man's question, another wave of fire wrapping around him. And that was it - he couldn't fight it anymore. He was in heat, and that reflected on the flush on his cheeks, the way his eyes started to glaze over with need.

"Alpha~" He whimpered, his own scent clashing with Poe's, begging to bond with it. "Alpha, please..." Shuddering, Hux collected himself one last time. "Don't... Maker, I don't want to be... A slave... T-To anyone." A pause, a mewl as the General dropped to his knees. "Please... Please..."

Hux closed his eyes as he mentally growled at himself for sealing his fate. For proving just what his father had always told him - he'd give himself up to the first Alpha who looked his way. Because that's what his blood told him to do. It was what his mind demanded. It's what was written into his very biology.

And it was treason.


	2. It was Biology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed the rating.
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> xoxo

“Things are run much differently in my neck of the woods,” the Alpha growled with one last great struggle, finally freeing his arms of their restraints. Reaching down, he undid the ones hooking his ankles in place and stood freely, arms stretched high over his head. Once his joints popped back into place and his muscles shifted properly where they should have been, the Alpha began working on opening up his pants.

The way that the Omega had knelt down signified that he was giving himself completely to his superior. Rank amongst the war mattered not, in this situation, and the prisoner wasn’t going to argue. Nearly ripping the greatcoat off the trembling body, Poe dropped onto his knees behind the other, Poe’s arms wrapped tightly around his lithe frame. His nose pressed just below the ginger’s ear, softly inhaling his more natural, regular scent.

Mouth already watering, one hand cupped Hux’s chin, forcing him to turn his head. Their lips crashed together in a rough kiss as the other hand worked to open Hux’s clothing as well. With both hands free, he had the General’s pants and underwear pushed down, allowing his stiff cock to spring free and that overwhelming scent of the Omega in hit to entirely consume him.

Dameron scooted back enough for him to push Hux onto his hands and knees. One of his hands spread apart the other’s ass cheeks, getting a good look at the moist entrance just waiting to be fucked. He leaned in, taking a good breath before his tongue flicked out and swiped at the moisture there.

“Oh, fuck, doll… Oh, fuck!” Another swipe, then the Commander’s tongue shoved into the intoxicating heat. Like a hungry predator, he began to tongue fuck the Omega, purely out of selfish want, tasting as much of his soon-to-be-mate as he possibly could. 

Hux mewled, legs spreading and weight falling onto his forearms as he presented himself, surrendered himself. Having the Alpha, there, sent waves of want through the Omega as he bowed his back and pressed back against Dameron's tongue. Pleasure rolled over him as the pilot - mate, claim, breed - teased him, licking up his slick like it was the sweetest candy in the galaxy.

"Alpha, please," Hux cried. "Knot me. Breed me."

Heat in full swing, now, the General gasped and whined, the scent of his soon to be lover overtaking his senses. It smelled so good, it smelled like a forest after the rain. Earthy. Organic. It smelled like everything that the redhead wanted to smell like. He wanted it to twist around his own spicy, cinnamon, scent. Wanted them to become one.

His mind came back to him with sudden clarity, heart pounding in his ears as his body was pushed into his first heat, the postponed cycle hitting him harder than it normally would. "Please," he murmured - begging slightly differently, now. "Don't... Don't treat me like _them_." Another shudder - pleasure from Poe's ministrations pulling a groan from him as his body rolled in a delicate balance of pleasure and want. "Oh, fuck."

Treat him like who? Other Omegas? Other around in the General’s life? Poe was fully prepared to mount Hux from behind, fuck him like the bitch he should be, but that plea stopped him. Something about that whine in the back of his voice made him actually feel guilty for wanting to pup him like that. He had no reason to feel like such - he was Alpha, after all, and Hux, his Omega.

Regardless, the pilot huffed in annoyance and pulled back. As he stood and forced the taller male up and off his knees as well, Poe reached in through the zipper of his pants and pulled his own hardened arousal free from his underwear.

Returning to the seat he was just strapped to, the pilot sat back down, then made quick work of having the ginger fully remove the rest of his lower clothing so he stood there perfectly nude from the waist down. “Get on me,” he suddenly growled, one hand gripping his cock and pumping small droplets of musky precum through the slit. 

The ginger moved to follow his order instantly, his mind so far gone that he didn't have the thought to argue. His Alpha gave him a demand, and he would follow it. Planting his knees on either side of Poe, Hux wrapped his lithe arms around the pilot, holding tightly to him for balance. This little gesture - to fuck him in a way that wasn't just instinct and breeding, but a way that let him still retain some control - had the General giving a soft trilling sound that he was hardly even aware of.

Hiding away in the crook of Dameron's neck, the redhead lightly nuzzled there, marking the man while also drawing all of the musky smell to himself. Then, just as his instinct told him to, Hux lowered himself onto the Alpha, his slick spilling over the cock as it slipped inside of him - muscles stretching and body opening little by little to the intrusion, something that the General would have to thank his genetics for later, when all of this was done and his thoughts could complete themselves once more.

"Mate," the whimper came forth, a soft sound seeking reassurance - wanting to know if he was doing what the pilot wanted. All thoughts of the war, of the base he was building, of the ranks he held vanished from his mind. "Please?"

Poe’s head tossed back as he felt the slick, tight body descending over his cock. A deep, chest rumbling groan worked its way up and out of his throat as he maintained a rather tight grip on the slender hips – urging the slighter male to fully surround him before allowing him to stop. The last thing the Alpha was expecting was to not only mate, but fully mark, an Omega once he was captured. And yet, there they were, Poe’s body already dribbling bits of his essence into the General’s very eager and accepting one.

“Move, dammit…”

Using one of the foot rests attached to the chair, Poe pushed up, his cock suddenly pressing deeper into Hux’s pliant body. He gasped, that overwhelming rush of pleasure beating through his veins, before doing it again. Then a third, and a fourth time. In the process, he forced the Omega to move up and down as well, fucking up into him with grunts and low growls.

It didn’t take very long before his body began to sweat from the workout, but the Alpha didn’t stop. This moment wasn’t meant to be an exchange between two lovers. No, this was a completion of a naturalistic task – the first time claiming of a virginal Omega. Poe knew that. Deep down, he knew this was more so for his pleasure, the need for his release, than it was for the one going through the heat cycle.

But that didn’t stop him from reaching between their bodies with one hand, the other now anchoring firmly on the armrest of the chair. Gripping Hux’s impossibly stiff cock, Poe began to tug on him with swift, desperate motions. His release was already building as his biology needed to fill the other with his seed. They’d have plenty of time – in a perfect world – to fully explore each other’s bodies, once this initial coupling was done. So with a final cry, Poe’s hips thrusted up as hard as they could as his seed, his mark, came flooding through him, shooting from the tip of his cock and officially marking the Omega as his.

And only his. 

The ginger cried out, feeling the claim and following his Alpha - that's what Poe was, now; prisoner, perhaps, but not just that any longer - over the edge. He came between their bodies with a cry, body quivering as it clenched rhythmically around his lover's cock. Hux pulled the pilot's head toward his neck, baring it to the other man in offering as his pleasure hazed over his mind, fogging up his thoughts as he stayed right where he was.

The first wave of his heat slowly subsided - never disappearing, just waning. It settled, then, the knowledge of what was happening - of the bond that was being formed between the two of them. A First Order General - a hidden Omega that was well on his way to shattering all the presumptions that anyone had about his blood rank, and a Resistance Commander - an Alpha with more confidence than he knew what to do with.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

The ginger made a soft sound - a broken sort of squeak as he let go of Poe's head so that he could go back to nuzzling the pilot's neck and cheek, seeking as much contact and affirmation from his mate as he could get. He murmured something in his old tongue, too soft for it to be heard as he lay, content, over the shorter man.

From what he read - from what he felt - it wouldn't be long before his next wave hit. Maker, it was going to be a long day if this heat was broken soon. Jade eyes slid closed as the General rocked against Poe before murmuring. "If you tell me where your base is, I can deliver you there."

A trick and a tease all at once - his militant side always controlling his thoughts as soon as it could. Ordering his tongue to speak once more and refusing to be silenced over the battle waging inside of him. Still, in that moment, he couldn't care less about the information. Not yet. Maybe later that day. That week. That year. But not just then.

"Am I yours, Alpha?" That smirk reappeared, despite the heat mellowing his mind. "Gonna take me away? Give me your pups?"

Even if that first orgasm, that first mating, had already ended, Poe wasn't ready to break apart from his Omega. Hux's heat cycle was driving him madder and madder with need. He could feel it all building up rapidly inside of him. Sure, this coupling was nice. It was pleasuring, to say the least, relieving. But it wasn't _enough_. 

The Alpha could feel his knot still swelling. This wasn't over. Not in the slightest. They had sex. Poe was able to mark him. But he didn't quite _mate_ him... Pups, of course, were a very likely possibility. Poe hadn't reproduced with another, yet. Not that he didn't _want_ an heir, and then some more, but he had purposely played it smart. He wasn't an Alpha to take multiple Omega's and develop his own pack... He knew those types, of course, had come across them in his travels. But he was simply too possessive of his mate - of anyone that he would share a bond with.

Poe was already possessive of his squad - standing over them as the Alpha of the skies.

With the First Order General, however, it all felt different. 

"You are mine," Dameron growled in response as he stood, suddenly, strong arms wrapped firmly around Hux's lithe body. Moving to his knees, he laid Hux down and slipped out of him before flipping him onto his hands and knees. Now, this... This was much more primitive and animalistic. "As are any pups I put into you."

Eager hands ripped off any remaining clothing on Hux's frame - literally, ripping the fabric in half and tossing it behind him. Once he had himself fully undressed as well, his calloused fingertips dug into the ginger's hips, pulling him back quite suddenly onto his re-hardened cock. This time, a howl ripped through him, more than likely reaching any ears on the outside. While Hux may have been in heat, that cycle certainly had him in a rut. Poe would quite literally kill anyone who dared come between him and his mate at this point.

Thrusting into him, then snapping his hips back, Poe focused on spearing his lover's slick and used entrance with his prick. He was sure his size was causing the other discomfort with this much rougher moment, but he couldn't stop now. As he continued to pound into him, the Commander leaned down, nuzzling any part of Hux that he could with his neck, marking him with that softer - though very much noticeable - scent. 

Hux whimpered, arms trembling as the pilot slammed into him again and again. He could feel the hints of pain from this claiming treatment - these rough pushes and pulls as Poe's knot started to clip the ginger's entrance with each movement - and grit his teeth slightly, his heat-induced mind muffling most of it and just translating it into more primitive sensations. Mate, claim, breed, mate, claim, breed. A soft cry escaped the Omega as pleasure danced before his eyes, his body suddenly tensing up as his sweet spot was hit, causing his toes to curl as they fucked.

Jade eyes gazed over the General's shoulder, foggy as they sought out the eyes of his Alpha, of his mate, of the man who he had been sent in to interrogate and dismantle.

So much for that idea, now that he was mewling and writhing and begging to be taken and owned. The blush on his cheeks deepened, staining the bridge of his nose and his cheekbones in splashes of red and pink, his lips parted slightly in the little sounds he was making, unable to control his own voice anymore. His mind was like static - bits and pieces of his own thoughts filtering through the white noise of his instincts, only to be drown out once more. He wasn't exactly experienced in mating acts or heat cycles, but this felt... There was something more to this. Some invisible bond, for the ginger never once had it in his mind to be claimed by anyone, but, now... Now he was rethinking that.

And perhaps that was just his Omega biology telling him that he _needed_ an Alpha and this one - the first one to take him through this - would be the one to keep him.

"Please," Hux gasped out, not entirely sure what he was begging for, but asking nonetheless. His own biology answered as he tilted his head and arched his back, showing off the length of his slender form. "Mate me. Ah!" The half-cry, half-shout tore through the air. "Want--please--yours!"

"Keeping yelling who you belong to, now!"

It took but only two more deep thrusts into Hux's body before Poe's knot locked inside of him. The mating was official as his head was tossed back. It was the most overwhelming sensation the Alpha could even imagine and it took him entirely by surprise. It had him freezing in place, yelling out his pleasure in broken sounds and sharp cries. 

There was an indescribable bond developing between the two that had the Alpha's flesh crawling with bumps and a heated rush of ice. Leaning back in, Poe captured the Omega's lips with his own as he picked up his speed with his thrusts once again, feeling that unbreakable connection between them as he was now buried fully within his mate's body. Even if he wanted to, or was forced to, at this point, Poe would be unable to pull free from the General's body. Not until the mating was finished and his knot went down. And, quite honestly, Poe had no desire, whatsoever, to be broken apart from his Omega at this moment. 

Tears of overwhelm clung to reddish-blonde lashes as Hux made soft sounds against his mate's lips, a soft expression of confusion flitting over the ginger's face for a moment when he noted that he couldn't pull away. Realization dawned on him a moment later and he ceased all his motions, holding steady against the Commander's motions. In the span of a day, the Omega had gone from the General of the First Order to being the mate of a Resistance pilot. Breaking the kiss they shared, the slender male gazed up at his Alpha, body trembling, but his heat much more bearable as his body clenched around his prisoner.

Mind starting to clear itself once more, Hux spoke again, softer, now, that he had given in to both his blood-rank and to the other man. "Mate..?" His voice was low, eyes flashing almost warningly for a moment as the reality that, in the war, they were enemies, returned to his thoughts. In a moment, though, he lowered himself closer to the floor in a show that he wasn't challenging the other man.

He had hated being an Omega all his life - suppressed it, hid it, threw away any portion of evidence that could be tied to his true nature. He loathed the idea of submission and being lesser, just because he was born a certain way - genetics, he often said, did not make the man. 

Now he was starting to rethink that.

With a little roll of his hips and a gasp, the General turned his head, showing off his unmarked neck and bond spot to the Alpha. "If you're going to mate me, Commander Dameron, don't half-ass it." Though his tone was authoritative, he kept his voice just barely above a whisper. Mate. Claim. Breed. "Please, Mate."

Teeth bared, Poe bent in to Hux's neck and began on working a very dark and claiming mark to the otherwise pale flesh. His thrusting was unstoppable now as the repetitive smacking sounds of their bodies connecting over and over causing his insides to flare even more. His mouth did not stop working on the mark until he actually had a taste of the General's blood on his tongue - and even then, he proceeded to lap over the wound with his tongue in an almost healing way. Everyone would know, now, that the bitch had an owner. Whether they were of the blood and could smell him on him, or just by simply glancing at the love bite. 

The Omega was claimed. Inside, and out. And Poe would stop at nothing, now, to make others accept that. Even if it meant taking on the Omega's previous Alpha personally. 

"I don't half-ass anything, darlin'."

With a grunt, Poe moved so that he was only kneeling on one knee, his other bent with the associated foot planted firmly against the ground. The new, slight change in position, gave the Alpha enough leverage to really slam forward. Every thrust had Hux's body pushing forward, causing him to have to pull him back by the grip on his waist. He was sure that the General would have scrapped kneecaps and palms by the end of this, which Poe would more than likely find great pride in tending to. 

One thing that teetered on the edge of his mind was the curiosity as to how long this particular heat cycle would remain. Poe wasn't sure when Hux's first cycle would have hit, had he not been on suppressants from the start, but he was sure that it has been put on hold for quite a while, now. Knowing that made Poe question if this would last upwards towards an entire week. If that was the case, then they would have some discussing to do...

Hux cried out. Scrabbling to find a hold on the ground, even as his mate continued to thrust into him, wringing whimpers and whines from the ginger. His head was thrown back in bliss as he was roughly fucked into, claimed. He grew more and more desperate as the bond between them solidified, his heat coming in waves as he ground back into each press forward.

He could feel the bruises forming on his hips, fingerprints and handprints marred into his skin in vivid purple hues. Another thrust - harder and angled perfectly to his prostate - pushed him over the edge as the General came onto the floor, white splattered against the dark tile in streaks. In the final showing of his submission as his body fell into aftershocks of pleasure, jade eyes closing as Hux dropped downward, chest almost level with the ground, though he kept his hips lifted and his back bowed, offering himself to his Alpha.

"Please. Mate," he whimpered.

His cycle wasn't over and he knew it, had no idea when it would work itself through his system, but it was taking over his mind. It didn't matter - nothing did but the man behind him, the way their bodies connected, the way he wanted... He was a General, who would instantly give it all away if his Alpha ordered.

It was biology.

"Alpha, please!" He cried against the unrelenting thrusts. "Want--please--breed, mate."

"Ahh!! Nngh, shit!!" Though it took a few more deep drives into his new mate's body, Poe finally found his release. As he came undone, it was like a powerful wave of heat washed though him - making it the most intense orgasm that he has ever recalled feeling. He thrusted deep into the slick and spent body as he unloaded his seed, filling the General with his claim. Spicy met Earthy in a scent combination so intoxicating that it had a second, powerful wave consuming the Commander's body. 

Breathing heavily, unable to form any sort of sentence, Poe finally collapsed on top of his lover. In doing so, he flipped them so that they were both on their sides, his legs tangling around the others. "N-No, no, don't try to move," he whispered, hissing as his body continually jolted with lingering sensation. He knew it would be a while before the swelling of his knot went down, making them connected for even longer. 

That didn't bother him in the slightest, though. Dameron was always one that preferred to hold his lover after they've both hit their peak. And this... This ever growing and deepening bond developing between them gave him that urge even further. The Alpha's hand slid around Hux's body until he found his softening prick. Holding onto it with gentle ease, he stroked him, pumping out any lingering cum that his Omega had inside of him, and having it land warmly on his hand. 

Once he was sure that the General had nothing left this round to gift him with, he lifted that same hand to his own mouth. His tongue eagerly tasted his Omega's seed for the first time, causing a low groan to rumble in his chest. "Fuck, love... You taste so good," he whispered, enjoying every last drop that he could before returning to snuggling up against the taller frame. Lips lazily peppered flushed skin with kisses, though the pilot made absolutely no attempt to move. 

Hux cuddled back into the gentle gestures, purring and trilling as kisses were bestowed upon his skin. He felt warmer, now, but for a reason that had nothing to do with his heat. He felt complete, cared for. He felt safe, and that's something that he never knew was possible around Alphas. Yes, he never was strictly intimidated by Kylo or others in his blood rank, the ginger knew what it meant if he were ever to be discovered by his peers.

It wouldn't just be his military rank that would be at risk.

Now, though, with the pilot's scent on him and his claim both inside and out...the ginger felt content. Shifting slightly and feeling the other man's cock move inside him, still locked and knotted inside of him. A soft sound tumbled passed his lips, oversensitive nerves sparking to life.

A thought - one of his own - flickered through his mind. "Fuck," he groaned, pale hands reaching down to hold onto Poe's arm at his waist. "R-roll us over. I need... I need my datapad before someone comes looking for me."

"You," another kiss pressed against warm, pale flesh, "are in no position," a lingering kiss, right beneath Hux's ear, "to be," a nuzzle, a soft hum of contentment, "barking out orders." Moving his hands, Poe's own covered Hux's that were holding onto his arm, intertwining their fingers together. His nose nuzzled against below the hollow of the General's ear, softly inhaling that delectable scent that oozed from his pores. 

Nevertheless, the Commander slowly and carefully rolled them over. In the process, he wiggled his hips to see if the swelling had gone down any but found them to still be locked together. So as Hux went on to busy himself with whatever it was that he deemed necessary, Poe returned to pampering his Omega with comforting caresses and caring kisses. He found that he simply could not get enough of the warm, welcoming body. 

His hips slowly pushed back and forth, not to arouse himself any further, but more so just for that connection that the movement brought. It made the Alpha chuckle, however, to think that even if Hux was not of the blood line, that he still would have flirted and possibly tried to mount the General, simply because of that basic attraction to the tall, slender redhead. 

"What is your name, Omega?" He asked in a soft voice, his lips never leaving the General's neck.

The redhead’s fingers faltered over his datapad as his mate started to thrust inside of him. The tablet dropped to the ground the moment that Hux no longer needed it, clattering against the floor and completely overshadowed by the soft whimpers that started up once again - even those little teasing motions set his body on fire. Dripped him in want once more as he rolled his hips and tilted his head back.

But that question rang loud in the General's mind. There was power in a name, especially when it was that of an Omega. To give it away was to give an Alpha the power to order him around in a way that he couldn't deny. With his name, Poe could make it so that Hux could never argue against him, but instead just have to blindly submit to his will. It happened again and again to people of his blood rank.

After all, Omegas were only good for fucking, claiming, and making pups.

Even the First Order didn’t have his full name on file, his alias only a partial truth that he offered them – keeping his full identity hidden away and locked up only in his mind so that no one could use it against him. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to snap an order at him that he was bound by his blood to follow.

But his Alpha asked it of him.

"Daire Armitage Hux," he whispered. "Please don't abuse it. I know I have no right to ask it of you, but don't. I've lived my entire life as a free soul. I made myself. I made all of this. Don't cage me, now, Alpha."


	3. You Want Out?

"Daire," the Alpha repeated, his voice almost husking the name out. His lips curved up into a smirk as his hips continued their light back and forth motion. A soft popping sound and a low groan from the Commander, and he was able to pull away from the Omega's body completely. He rolled away from the warm and comforting body, his back now pressed flush against the cold, hard ground. With a brief stretch, he stood, his cock still half hardened as it hung thick and heavy in front of him. 

"I do not seek to control you, Omega. I am in no markets for a slave." Dameron knew perfectly well how the blood ranks worked, but he sought to treat his mates differently. With more class, and more respect. "I am not asking you to give up your entire life for my pleasure." Those words were spoken rather carefully, though. Here, he had the power to single-handedly bring down the entire First Order by stealing away their main character.

But obedient as Daire may be to him, he wanted him to do so more out of respect and actual feeling, than forced to because of his biology. "You are not done with your cycle, but I cannot stay here much longer before my own men come searching for me. And believe me, they will destroy everything you've built up. So you are going to come with me, do you understand, Daire? Back to my base. Not as a prisoner, but as my mate. Because that is what you now are."

As he spoke, Dameron worked on redressing himself. It wouldn't be very long before his Omega's next wave crashed over them both, and quite honestly, he wasn't looking forward to any more romping sessions on the floor. Buckling his belt, the Commander sighed down at the General. "You will be returned safely. I can assure you, that. But we have much to discuss once you are in a more stable state of mind. Come, get dressed. I can't be expected to get us out of here safely with you looking so fuckin' delicious like that."

"Yes, Alpha," Hux answered - because that's what he was supposed to do, and his entire being moved with his response, standing and beginning the process of dressing once more. His uniform top, however, was in tatters. A red eyebrow twitched, a jade glare sent over to the pilot as the General pulled on his greatcoat instead and buttoned it tightly around them. "You ruin my clothes and then expect me to get dressed. Brilliant, really. Are you going to put me in a desert, next, and expect me to swim?"

The Omega huffed as he finished dressing, one hip slightly cocked. He could feel his body beginning to tremble, again. Could feel the way that it started to prepare itself anew and yearn for the pilot. He parted his lips to say something more when he picked up a scent very, very close to them and moving ever nearer.

Alpha. Powerful. Dark. It smelled like fire and burning skin. It smelled like death.

"Kylo," Daire hissed, spinning back around to grab his datapad, desperately searching for anything that would tell him that Ren had a reason for being here other than the prisoner. And there was that feeling of tearing - his mind and body fighting once more, because in his head, Hux knew that this was dutiful. That Poe was an enemy in a war and the First Order needed information. This would be the quickest route to obtain that - just have it plucked from him. But his body reminded the Omega that this was his mate and that Poe was in danger of the dark Alpha hurting him.

His heart told him that Kylo finding out that he was an Omega only led down one road.

His heart also whispered that he _wanted_ Dameron, but he could think about that after all of this.

For a fleeting moment, the Alpha was too intrigued by the sight of his Omega. But not even half a breath later, his own body was riddled with different smells and, inevitably, emotions. He felt pulled towards his mate, sensing another wave of the heat cycle readying to make itself known, but a snarl ripped past his lips. Another Alpha. This one, however, was emitting a rather choking, disturbing scent. It gave the Commander a different kind of chill as the other approached more and more. 

"Get behind me," Poe growled, already pushing the General back as he dropped down into a fighting stance. 

No, Daire was his, now. And no other Alpha was going to take the ginger from him. At least, not while he was still alive. Even if this other one that was approaching already gave him rather foreboding feelings, Poe would defend the taller male regardless of what it cost him. 

"This is your Alpha, isn't it? I am starting to understand _why_ you've wanted to keep your blood rank a secret from him. Maker, he's a foul, loathsome man, isn't he? You must be ready to run on command, do you hear me? Do not look back, do not stop and wait for me. I don't know how familiar you are with what exactly is about to happen, but it usually does not end well. Especially not once he realizes what you truly are, and that you have already been claimed."

"Kylo Ren is hardly my..." the General's voice almost instantly vanished as realization dawned on him. "You're going to _fight_ him? Poe, he has the Force. He's more powerful than anyone I've ever met, other than Snoke. He's... You can't. Alpha, please."

Even as he spoke, though, the Omega shifted his weight onto his toes, readying himself to run or to fight or to do whatever he had to do. Jade eyes locked on the door, the footsteps faltering on the other side of it. He could feel that reach, feel the cold power that radiated from his co-commander. It wrapped around the room like shadows, stretching from wall to wall as the knight tagged them and where they were, what they were doing, and the scents that were now wafting from the interrogation room. A growl - mechanical, garbled, domineering - sounded from just outside in the hall, pheromones reaching Daire's senses and toying with them.

The sith smelled like ash and it made Hux want to shrink even further behind the pilot. It was meant to not just intimidate, but to force everyone to bend to Ren's will. To bow down to him, before him. The ginger's body trembled despite himself, his heat reacting to both Alphas as he tried to keep himself together, tried to breathe in only Poe's scent. Failing, a small noise fell from him and that was all it took for Kylo to suddenly be back in motion, the locks on the doors bending and morphing away from their hinges as his power pulled them open.

He stalked in - all shadows and darkness and death. That mask gleaming in the light like a blade, like a warning. "Omega," Kylo hissed, his voice sending a shiver through the ginger that was one part pleasant and three parts terrifying. "I should have known you were a bitch, General."

"How is it, Alpha, that you could not smell an Omega among your ranks? Huh? You are worthless. Pathetic. What sort of Alpha _are_ you? I could smell him long before he got in here. Here's how it's going to pan out, buddy," Poe snapped, drawing Ren's attention.

There was a very rare strand of blood that certain people of the blood line could receive, and Dameron came from a long line of it. Eyes darkening, then flashing a sudden shade of blood red, he crouched over, teeth barred. His canines began to thin out first, before developing razor sharp tips to them - all the better to rip through raw meat with. The muscles in his arms started to harden and grow as the basic shape of his body shifted. 

The sound of ripping fabric filled the space between them, but Poe stopped himself. This was just a show of retaliation. If Kylo wanted to use his little mind tricks, then Poe would use his tricks of his own. It wasn't very often that the Commander allowed the shift to happen. Though he'd been dealing with it for many, many years now, it never once became easier for any less painful. Deep inside, he could feel the ripping and burning pain overcoming his muscles, but he refused to let it reach his features. 

"We're done here."

"I'm impressed," Kylo stated, his tone almost bored as he cocked his head, that mask hiding any expression that lay underneath. He was like a grim. Death incarnate as he moved around the room, each step slow, controlled. He was pacing around his territory, keeping a watchful gaze on the pilot before turning his attention to the ginger once more. "Omega."

Hux whimpered in return, body flashing with warmth as the two Alphas fought over him.

"I can't wait to break you," Ren growled to the General - and, not for the first time, Daire was grateful that the taller man didn't know his true name. It was hard enough to stay on his feet with-- "On your knees."

Managing to deny the order only until the Force wrapped around him, Hux dropped to the ground behind Dameron, whining as he did so. A pale hand reached out to paw at the curly-haired man's leg. " _Alpha_." He begged, pleading with Poe to understand that he still chose him, that the new blood rank - magic, deadly, threatening - was not who he wanted.

Rolling his shoulders, his head tipping from one side to the other, Poe could feel his flesh bubbling. His joints continued to crack, the sound loud and disturbing in the interrogation room, muscles twisting and stretching before tightening painfully to aide in the distorting of the Alpha’s form. His yell echoed from the room out into the corridor as he then dropped down onto both knees, ripping at his hair.

The change was perhaps the most painful experience one could ever go through. Normally, he could control it – it took him many, many years of practicing, but he finally found the way that he was able to. Once anger boiled his blood, though, there was no going back.

Back arching, arms held up as they morphed into impossible shapes, Poe yelled again. His voice was very much deeper than it was before, holding a thick growl to it. Red eyes flicked to his mate forced into submission by some pathetic magic trick.

“Run,” he growled, then suddenly threw the General’s datapad with great force towards the Force-wielder, hoping to distract the Knight just long enough for Daire to make it out of the room. A final yell, a loud tearing of clothing, and Poe’s body finished its change, leaving him panting hard, his senses amplified tenfold. 

The datapad hung in the air, utterly useless as the masked man readied himself for a fight before the great, black wolf that now stood before him - keeping him from his prize. He wanted the slender Omega - perhaps only because of who it was and how much he wanted to see the high and mighty General crying out beneath him. Wanted to see him follow every order as he learned that his place was kneeling at the knight's feet, a nice collar around his neck and a leash held tightly in Ren's hand.

He wanted to Hux to break. To be the bitch he was born to be.

Speaking of... The ginger fought against the Force, pushing against it with his own mind until the invisible chains started creaking, pulling at the screws until they screamed in protest. Finally, it snapped, the knight's attention focusing solely on the redhead as he shoved off his influence and bolted toward the door.

Kylo reached out to stop him just as Hux drew his blaster and took a shot at him, drawing his attention, there, as he deflected the beam of light. The doors slid closed. Perhaps... Perhaps the General would be a more useful mate than he originally thought...

"I didn't know we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board," Ren drawled. "I'll finish you first, then I'll take your Omega as my own."

Snarling and growling, Poe circled his next victim. He would find great pleasure in feasting upon Kylo's warm flesh, though deep down, he knew it would taste bitter and ruined - much like the Knight's soul. It was clear that Ren aimed to intimidate, but the other Alpha refused to let it happen. Not when his mate’s safety depended on it.

That thought ripped another snarl from Dameron. His mate’s safety. Suddenly, it wasn’t just his views on the war that mattered. It wasn’t his group of people he stood for. Now, there was his mate. The Omega he bred and claimed. The one who may one day, carry his pups for him. And now, it was up to him to stay alive. Now, having a mate, to die before producing a son could mean the end of his bloodline. Permanently.

Giving up and surrendering was never one of Poe’s strong suits. But he knew which battles he had to pick. And, sadly, this right here, right now, wasn’t one of them. He’d never defeat Kylo under such circumstances. Kylo was the type that had to be caught unprepared on the battlefield. Being cornered in a small room with his every focus on the Commander wouldn’t accomplish anything.

So with a soft whimper of defeat, Poe’s ears fell forward, his tail hanging low as he slowly allowed himself to change back. “What do you want to know?” He groaned, body still trembling as it forced itself to finish the transformation. 

\---

So perhaps bolting down near-empty halls without looking where he was going wasn't the best idea that Hux could have thought up, but he didn't have much of a choice. He couldn't fight off Ren and being in the same room with both Alphas just meant that he was giving his mate something else to worry about - his mate who had turned into a wolf-creature to stand against the force of Kylo Ren. Stepping into a side room, the ginger slid to the ground, panting and trembling and completely at his wits end. But he needed to think. He needed to focus because if Poe somehow managed to escape or survive, then they would have to get out if the pilot was going to get Daire through his heat and, really, the Omega's mind was still half fogged with hormones that were telling him that he needed to have wolf-pups.

Or, well...

So, maybe they would be hybrid pups, but he and Dameron could address that later when--

The General was on his feet and spinning around in the blink of an eye, facing the stormtrooper that walked in on him with a growl and a snarl on his lips. Beta. Useless. Intruder. The soldier held up his hands, stuttering over his words as he reached up and took off his helmet. That was against regulation. That wasn't orderly.

"G-General Hux?" FN-2187 asked in a shaky voice, his dark eyes watching the redhead. Fear laced his gaze, as did confusion and the sparks of realization. "A-Are you okay? Because you don't look okay. And are--are you..? That smell... Is it..?"

FN-2187?

FN-2187.

He was new to the ranks and already an outsider. Sent to reconditioning after he had refused to open fire on the village they had picked Poe up from. Hux stepped forward, looming over the trooper before leaning down and sniffing at him. Not a threat. Free spirit. "You want out?" Daire questioned instead of answering any of the inquiries thrown his way. "Do exactly what I tell you and I can get all of us out, understood? You don't get to go halfway, here, 2187. You're either in this, or out. But if you're in, my orders are law."

\---

It all happened much too quickly once Poe began to surrender. It was no longer just him trying to protect himself, but rather, keep this Force user, this Castor-Alpha away from his mate. Clothes barely covering his body as they now were tattered and shredded, Poe was forced back into the interrogation chair and locked in place. He struggled, though not as much as he initially did when he was brought to that room.

Once Ren had begun pushing into the Alpha’s mind, Poe cried out. The sensation was more than a simple intrusion – it felt like claws were digging through whatever wall of defense Poe could possibly put up. It had him pushing as hard against the back of the chair as he could, almost as if he was trying to break through the thick metal contraption.

But Kylo continued. He made it through wall after wall until he was finally settled perfectly at ease inside the pilot’s mind. Tears streamed from the corners of the Commander’s eyes as the Knight picked through whatever memory he wanted. Watched as Poe finally claimed the Omega, witnessed the moment that the bonding was completed.

Nothing was safe. Nothing would remain private at this point. It had Dameron whimpering in submission, wanting nothing more than to rip this man to shreds. Once Ren finally got the bit of information that he wanted, he stepped back from the battered man with a smirk.

“I am going to enjoy ripping your bitch to shreds. Remarking him and claiming him for my own. Then once I am done, I will send him in to finish you off.”

And just like that, Poe was left alone. There was a searing pain still in his head as he fought desperately to free himself from the situation. Daire was in danger and he could do absolutely nothing about it.

There was a moment, Hux assumed, that the knight was surprised to see him waiting outside of the interrogation room - fully dressed once more with one hand holding his wrist in a way that he found comforting. The Alpha turned his head, breathed in through the mask in a way that made the Omega tremble. The next wave of his heat had not yet hit, but it was coming and he could feel it, Ren could smell it, and it showed in his voice as he lowly growled to the slighter man.

"It's in a droid. A BB-Unit."

"Well, then," Daire answered, jade eyes staring up at Kylo. Calm. Stay Calm. Alpha. Alpha. Submit. "If it's on Jakku, then we'll soon have it."

"I leave that to you," the Alpha murmured, suddenly stepping close to the General, crowding him against the wall. A hydraulic hiss sounded in the near-silent hallway, followed quickly by a resounding thump as Ren dropped his helmet to the floor, warm breath beating down on the mark that Poe made - just barely hidden by the neck of the ginger's uniform. "What do you think, General? Should I take you here? Make you scream so that your Scum-Alpha can hear as you're claimed by another? Bred like you should be? Made into my bitch to carry my pups?"

Hux didn't meet Kylo's eyes, nor did he try. His resolve was already starting to wane as pheromones were shot into the air all around them, caressing and stifling him from all sides as they tried to trigger his heat once more. And it was working. He hated it with every fiber of his being, but it was working. He mewled once, caught himself before he could bare his neck, and gathered himself once more. "I-If you want that map, Lord Ren, then I wouldn't advise it. Every moment you waste is a moment that it g-gets far--farther away."

The knight licked a stripe up the General's throat that made the ginger squirm. "When you're finished, I will have you. You'll be mine and I will leash you like you should be."

With that, the man moved away, walking down the hall like a shadow come to life - like a demon waiting to take an unsuspecting victim. Daire turned on his heel and started walking in the opposite direction, stopping for a moment around the corner. "Get him out, FN-2187, and you'll be free as well."

"General--"

Hux cut off the hidden stormtrooper. "I'll... I'll either meet you in the hangar or you are ordered to not turn back. Go."

\---

Poe nearly had given up on the moment, succumbing to the exhaustion that all of it had forced upon him, and blacked out fully for the time being. But the sound of the door reopening had him on full alert – it wasn’t his Omega, nor was it the out of control Alpha. A new scent, a newcomer. As the intruder moved further into the room, Poe’s brow furrowed. Another stormtrooper, perfect. Pinching his upper lip up, Poe readied himself to fight, only to remember the fact that he was locked into place still.

“What do you want?” He growled, struggling weakly against the restraints.

But no answer was given directly towards him. Instead, a mechanical response was thrown towards the other that had stepped in the moment Ren stepped out. “Ren wants the prisoner.”

As Poe’s restraints were lifted, a tired head turned to fully face the stormtrooper. Handcuffs were secured around his wrists, preventing him from being able to fight back – not that he had any energy left within him to do so. Morphing like he did always wiped him out for some time afterwards, not doing it often enough for it to be of second nature to him.

The Commander was then led, wordlessly, down corridor after corridor until he was finally ordered a simple, “turn here.” The blaster held by the Stormtrooper never once dropped away from him. Being shoved into a small alcove, Poe startled, attempting to step back to put distance between the two of them, only to find himself caged in the small space.

“Listen carefully,” the other began, causing Poe even more confusion, “do exactly as I say, and I can get you out of here.”

“Wh-What?”

The stormtrooper bent down, a soft clunking coming from his blaster being put on the floor. As he stood straight, he removed his helmet, forcing an utter look of being lost to take over the Resistance pilot’s features.

“This is a rescue; I’m helping you escape.” The stormtrooper's words came out breathlessly as sweat dripped down the sides of his face. It was obvious that the other man was nervous, making the pilot shake his head a tiny bit. “Can you fly a TIE fighter?”

“A-Are you with the Resistance?”

“What? No, no, no! I’m breaking you out! Can you fly a TIE fighter?!”

Though whispers were exchanged between the two of them, Poe couldn’t help but feel on alert – all around them, the enemy carried on in their daily routines, unaware, hopefully, to what was going on in that small little space. Poe’s nostrils sought out the scent of his Omega, forcing him into a panic when he was nowhere to be found.

“I can fly _anything_ …” Poe was quick to interject, asserting his dominance of being Alpha. “Why? Why are you helping me?” He asked upon noticing the stormtrooper's look of total relief.

After a moment, the Commander received his response. “Because it is the right thing to do.”

Poe was in disbelief – he could nearly hear the erratic rhythm of the dark-skinned male’s heart, indicating that he was lying in some form. “You need a pilot.”

“…” A sigh, then, “I need a pilot.”

Lips forming a smirk, still not believing that he could actually make it out of this situation alive, Poe nodded. “We’re gonna do this.”

But as he was led into the hangar bay, the stormtrooper’s helmet back on and the gun shoved against him once again, Poe began to panic. No, he couldn’t leave, not without Daire. He promised to keep him safe. He needed his Omega to come with him, before Kylo had a chance of claiming him for himself and erasing the Alpha’s scent with his own. Sniffing wildly at the air, he could smell him. He didn’t seem close, but close enough for Poe to be able to connect, silently calling out for him.

A tingle worked its way up the ginger's spine as alerts started to flood in about a TIE Fighter being taken, the Resistance pilot breaking free and destroying the hangar in which he was in. The bond. He could feel his Alpha trying to seek him out, reaching toward him until his very core trembled. He fought off the urge to instantly follow the sensation, to walk himself toward the pilot and desperately curl up around him. Biology be damned, he needed this to all work in his favor before he could even think about--

"General Hux. Is it the Resistance pilot?" That mechanical growl suddenly cut through the chaos on the bridge.

"Yes, and he had help," the ginger answered the Alpha instantly, his voice carrying a slight whine to it that he hoped everyone around them missed or chalked up to stress. "From one of our own. We're checking the registers now to identify which Stormtrooper it was." Distract. Get the Alpha away from thinking about what had happened, about how convenient it was that Poe managed to escape only after Hux had connected to him, bonded with him.

Kylo took two steps closer, taking a breath as he inhaled the scent of Beta cologne mixing with Daire's natural scent. "The one from the village," he states lowly. "FN-2187."

The knight blessedly moved away after that, his voice ringing out in the General's head and making him almost keel forward with the darkness that it held as the ginger gave orders to the crew around them. [ _Pretend all you want, Omega, the moment that this is solved, I'll chain you in my quarters and not let you leave until you are mine._ ]

"Sir, Ventral Cannons hot," one of his Lieutenants suddenly reported. Beta. Safe.

The ginger collected himself once more. He had to trust in his Stormtrooper's ability to shoot - all of his reports had stated he was an excellent marksman, surely he'd be able to adapt to a new weapon. He had, after all, been taking out the Finalizer's guns ever since the TIE shot out of the hangar. "Fire." Jade eyes watched out the viewport for a moment as the cannon fire followed the Fighter, one missile, then another, then one more falling away. Exploding in harmless little puffs of smoke, just as he had...

Hux felt his heart stop - skipping a beat as he felt fear that wasn't his own for a brief moment. Whatever Phasma was saying about her wayward Stormtrooper turned muffled as the Omega blinked away the sensation to continue listening to the female Beta. "This was his first offense," she concluded. Of course it was, FN-2187 had never been in battle before. He was young and reckless and could think on his own and that was dangerous for the First Order but just what the General needed when it came to--

"General, they've been hit."

No. No, no, no. Jade eyes looked up in time to see Ren stepping toward him. That great Force-Grim that wanted to expose him. Use him. Breed him like he was nothing more than a body to spill in and a means of carrying on a legacy. "Destroyed?"

"Disabled. They were headed back to Jakku. The Fighter's projected to crash in the Goazon badlands."

"They were going back for the droid," the ginger concluded, having no idea if that was entirely true, but willing to use that as an excuse. "Send a squad to the wreckage." Hux left without another word, deeming to 'oversee the scouring for the prisoner' since 'Ren obviously was too driven by personal means to do it himself.' The General reached out, but knew he was too far away to do much more than hope he could strum the bond between them, if the pilot was even still alive. If he wasn't... Then... Then the Omega had... And Kylo would... Fuck.

\---

At first, all seemed to be going well. Poe found out that him and Finn, as he began to call him, worked rather well together, and actually found himself laughing once or twice as he was fueled by Finn’s eager excitement. But the moment they were hit and began to descend at a very accelerated rate, and that panic surged rapidly within him, anger resurfaced to the Alpha’s exterior.

“If you had just _listened_ to me in the first place!! If we just--“

“--I was reaction solely off of direct orders!”

“Orders of who?! An Omega?! A General that you just _willingly_ defected from?! His orders don’t mean _shit_ to you anymore, Finn! What made you think that you had any say over what _I_ ordered--”

“--A simple thank you for saving your life would have--”

Poe scoffed, loudly, as he scrambled to find the proper eject buttons. “For saving my life, just to be shot out of the damned sky anyways?! If you had just _listened_ to what--”

Poe’s words were suddenly cut short as he had found the correct button – ejecting himself straight from the cockpit and into the burning sky of the desert planet. It was, however, a little too late as Poe’s parachute had barely enough time to deploy. With the rate at which he was descending towards the barren lands, Poe’s chute couldn’t catch wind in time, but managed to soften the blow of the impact, just barely. The last thing he remembered seeing in his mind was the petrified look of his mate as Kylo Ren finally claimed him for his own.


	4. Halfling

The ginger hurt.

Everything hurt as he focused on breathing and keeping himself under control. He was sitting in a shuttle filled with Betas and while none of them were valuable enough to spare if his secret got out, he didn't want to lose a small squad of soldiers because he couldn't keep himself together. Still, he _hurt_ and his body was heating more and more. While he could blame the raise in temperature on the planet they were landing on, he couldn't use that excuse for long. They found where the ship was supposed to be well enough, despite the entire planet looking the same. The smoke that billowed up from underground told them all they needed to know as they made their way toward the nearest town. His stormtroopers moved out, combing the city for any sign of the escaped fugitives.

With one arm wrapped around his stomach, the General stepped off the ship. He felt a pull in another direction, away from the town, but not by much. Poe. Mate. Alpha. Shaking his head, Daire turned his attention to confiscating a speeder from someone, his soldiers backing him up making his case very persuasive to the original owner. The ginger ordered his men to stay put, taking his datapad and commlink with orders to not make any move unless he ordered them to. They agreed. They always did.

Powering on the speeder and taking control, the Omega pushed passed his pain to focus once more on that little tingle inside of him, closing his eyes for a moment before taking off into the desert. He needed to find Poe, needed to be close to him. Needed to... He needed... He needed to do something because that pull was starting to fade and the ginger didn't want to think about what that might mean - the Alpha could be getting further away, but... But he could be... Shaking away those thoughts, Hux pushed the speeder to move ever faster, zipping over the sand dunes as he grit his teeth. He veered suddenly, the direction of the pull changing slightly. He was close. Getting closer...

\---

There was so much heat, so much _dryness_ polluting the area. The Alpha began to slowly awaken, though his body ached in ways unfamiliar to him. He could hardly swallow, as the heat of the air dried his mouth uncomfortably. Still, he had to at least _try_ , though he found himself having a pathetic coughing fit and not being able to do anything about it. Once he managed to summon the remaining strength from the beast inside, he was able to force himself onto his hands and knees, then a few minutes later, up into an unstable standing position.

Shielding the overwhelming brightness with his hand, Poe gazed around his surroundings – sand, dunes, sand, perhaps maybe some sort of creature, more sand, more dunes, then finally, more blinding sand as far as the eye could see. All hope was beginning to drain from the Alpha as he turned, finding nothing more than the aforementioned items, no matter which way he turned. After all he’s been through, everything he’s survived, finally finding a mate worthy of keeping, he was going to die at the hands of a sand planet. No droid, nobody to say goodbye, nothing.

A sudden whiff, however, that drifted its way through the heat and breezeless atmosphere caught the Commander’s attention. “Daire,” he whispered, feeling his body start pulling him towards his mate. Mirage, it had to be. Kylo Ren surely wouldn’t have allowed the newly found Omega out of his sight. Maybe Daire escaped? Perhaps defeated the Dark Knight? O-Or, maybe, maybe this was a ruse… What if Ren had the nearly dead body of his mate in his arms, approaching? Using the smell of the Omega’s scent to lure Poe out into the open, to finally finish him once and for all?

No. There was no scent of blood, other than his own. Though tripping over every step, feeling the sand shifting beneath his boots, the Alpha started to run. He pushed through the sand as hard as he could, but found no added boost of speed. The smell grew stronger and stronger – he was close. So painstakingly close. Coming over the top of the dune he was climbing, he could see the ginger heading his way. The exertion, however, took the last bit of life from him and with a soft sound, Poe collapsed back into the sand, falling unconscious.

Jade eyes widened as the General watched his mate collapse, the sand giving way and sending the Alpha tumbling down the dune. No. No, he didn't come here just to have his mate lost to him. He didn't go through everything to watch Poe die. Daire jumped from the speeder the moment he was close enough to the pilot, dropping beside the man with a pitiful sound. As he whined, the Omega gently nudged Dameron with his nose, moving around him on hands and knees and whimpering softly as he tried to wake up the curly-haired man. Casting his gaze around them and deciding that everything was up to him, now, Hux dashed back to the speeder, grabbing his datapad. What the Force was he supposed to say? He couldn't bring the First Order to the rescue, or Poe would be imprisoned once more.

Or, more accurately, he would be taken straight to Kylo Ren and the dark Alpha wouldn't waste a moment in destroying Poe bit by bit.

A fresh wave of heated pain rolled over the ginger and he grabbed his midsection, breathing through it until he could collect himself enough to stop whimpering and type out a message for his men to leave - that he had business to attend to that involved their secret weapon and some other military jargon that Hux didn't believe, but he knew his crew would. He added 'Find the droid, that is the first priority' as an after thought before he threw his tablet as far as he could away from them. If nothing more, that would slow down anyone tracking him.

The Omega turned, dragging Poe through the sand toward the speeder. Wrapping the Alpha's arm around his shoulders, Daire dropped him into the second seat before mounting it, himself, and restarting the vehicle, turning them away from his original location in hopes that they would find another village soon. Very, very soon.

An unusual, never before felt sensation swept through the Alpha’s unconscious body – something, whatever it was, was keeping him on the brink of wanting to wake up, but knowing that, no matter what was going on outside, he was safe. By the time they were approaching civilization – or, what could be considered such on the sand planet – Poe was beginning to stir. The pain radiating throughout his body, the overheated feeling of exhaustion and need to drink made him whimper and want nothing more than to succumb wholly, once more, to that calming darkness.

There was a new heat beginning to surface, now that he was becoming more aware of his surroundings. Not a type of heat connected to the blazing suns, or the way the dry, stifling heat radiated up from the sand. No, this was something on a much more… _Personal_ level. And the spicy hint to the pathetic breeze cut through every other sensation affecting him currently.

“Daire,” he croaked out, trying to right himself into a more commanding position, though finding himself incapable of moving in such a way quite yet. He couldn’t let his Omega see him like this. It was shameful, embarrassing, and could easily be turned against him should anyone see and try to challenge his Alpha status. Still, something inside convinced him that all would be well. That even if he rested weakly against the taller male, or – just this once – allowed someone else to rescue him, that it would not be used against him. It all tied in to that feeling of safety he felt with his new mate.

Jade eyes snapped to look at the man behind him. He was bloodied and bruised, scrapped up and in much worse shape than the last time they met. But, most importantly, he was alive. He was breathing and coming back to himself bit by bit. "Oh, stop it. I get it. You're a big bad Alpha. Good on you. Lay back down and let this Omega show you how to survive," Hux huffed, his lip curling into a slight sneer. His irritation had much less to do with Dameron and much more to do with his own body as it reacted to his mate's closeness and started to heat up more and more.

Even still, Daire leaned back to give Poe a little nuzzle before he pulled them up to the rundown set of shacks that called itself a motel. The ginger sauntered inside, people parting as he moved toward the front desk and casually leaned against it. "I'm going to say this once and only once. I'm with the First Order. You have one chance to prove to me that this so called motel isn't worth burning to the ground with you tied inside of it."

The man's eyes widened as the Omega spoke - oh, he was Hux's blood rank. And bonded. And now also terrified as he handed the General a key to a room all by itself on the far end of the establishment.

"Good boy."

With that, Daire returned to his stolen speeder and drove them over to the little area, supporting Poe as they walked inside, despite the Alpha's protests. "Mate, please. Just--fuck--just lie down." The ginger cursed as his mind grew hazy for a moment before he focused on fighting his biology once more. Later. Not now. Now wasn't the time. "Mate. Let me take care of you."

Poe decided to sit on the edge of the bed, slumping forward as much as he could without actually falling off. His chest heaved and settled once again with a great sigh as the Alpha struggled to force himself into a much more lucid state of mind. It took him a moment, but he slowly started to push his way through the haze clouding over his mind.

“Water…” It wasn’t a command or an order, but rather, more of a plea. “Just, I need water, that is it. You need me, more than I need you right now. Neh!” He quickly interjected, cutting of Hux’s remark back. “You know it’s true. Desert planet or not, that heat coming from you is consuming.”

After that, the Alpha decided to finally lie down. The bed was far from comfortable, but it beat the sandy dunes and debilitating heat. Actually, the more Poe pondered on it all, the bed felt like the most amazing thing he’d been on. Granted, once he had finished healing properly, he wouldn’t wish that bed on his greatest of enemies, but with the state he was currently in, it worked. If Poe was brave enough to admit it, the thought of someone actually just pampering him would be a very much welcomed feeling. Even if he feigned annoyance the entire time in his attempt of maintaining his blood rank.

Hux didn't argue with his Alpha, just watched the man for a few more moments before turning and disappearing into the refresher. He met the eyes of his reflection as he filled a glass with water - cheeks flushed, jade eyes uncertain whether they wanted to be silver or green, little trembles dancing over his body. If his scent didn't scream Omega in heat loud enough for the world to hear, his appearance certainly filled in any gaps of information. Still, before he returned to his mate, Daire had enough thought left to grab the first aid kit to take with him.

The closer he got to Poe, the more that his body demanded attention. The more he wanted to just stop walking and instead fall onto his hands and knees and crawl to the other man, beg him with mewls and whimpers until he was taken again. The General fought it, still. It would happen. They could fuck and rut all they wanted in a moment, but before then, the Omega need to make sure that Dameron was more or less patched up. After all, it was his role to take care of his Alpha.

Handing the pilot the glass of water, Hux silenced him with a quick kiss. "I know," he whispered to the unspoken retort. "I heard you and ignored you just fine the first time. I don't have much longer until I can't think. Just let me." With that final plea, the ginger opened the medical kit, gently lifting up Poe's shirt a moment later with a quick look at the other man to make sure it was alright - that he wasn't overstepping any invisible lines in the sand - before he got to work cleaning and bandaging the miraculously few wounds. Still, his body tensed and untensed, yelling at both of them for waiting any amount of time before continuing where they left off. "F-Fuck..."

The only response the Omega received for a moment was a grunt. Truth be told, Poe was entirely too exhausted to put up much of an argument. So, there he laid, obedient to his mate. Drinking in that position was perhaps a bit too difficult, most of the water ending up on his chest. Did he sit up? No. Did he make any effort at all to make it any easier on himself? Again, no. But once the water was gone - whether it was inside of him or drenching the outside - he tossed the glass towards the floor, not caring when it shattered. 

His hand, now freed, gripped Hux's wrist and gave him a stern tug. 

Heated eyes gaze up at his mate, noting the warmth and caring within silver tinted emerald eyes. Another tug at the Omega pulled close, not a second wasted before the Commander's lips pressed hard and rough against Daire's. Though it was a quick kiss, it was deep enough to tell his mate exactly what it was that he wanted. A third tug had Daire dragged down on top of him - no concern whatsoever with the medical supplies - as he continued the kiss. 

As the ginger settled down on top of the other man, little trembles running through his body as they finally, _finally_ , fell into something that promised to take the edge off his heat. To make it so that the pain that kept making itself known would end, if only for the time being. Hux pulled away from the kiss for a moment - just long enough for the Omega to slip his own shirt off and drop it onto the floor before giving Poe's top the same treatment. Jade eyes slipped closed as they kissed once more - little mewls and whimpers permeating the air each time they parted, the smacking of their lips accompanying the soft noises. In his mind, the General saw his Alpha, half turned, as he told Hux to run, to flee, so that he could fight for him.

And that - being able to change - was a rare gift that only proved that the man was of a bloodline worthy of mating into. Regardless of what side he had aligned to in the war. Like Kylo - Alpha, dark, frightening - Dameron was a pedigree. A pureblood. More than that, the ability to change was something that was highly sought after, much like the caster-bloodline that allowed the use of the Force. It was an old power. Something much older than the casters, even. A lineage that was valuable and strong and...

Daire broke away suddenly, a blush staining his cheeks. "I..." He stopped, leaning down to gently nuzzle against his mate's neck, rubbing their scents together and covering himself in the pilot's smell before wiggling out of Poe's arms to stand a little ways away from the foot of the bed. "I... Haven't been completely honest with you, Alpha," he murmured softly in explanation. He should have been - his biology told him to, his instincts demanded that his superior in bloodrank know what he was getting himself into. Swallowing around his nervousness, the ginger closed his eyes.

He changed gracefully. The tips of his ears darkening to black as his nails extended - or rather, they came to a point just over his fingertips. Black appeared on his hands and halfway up his forearms as though he had rubbed soot on them. If his pants were fully off, the pilot would see that a similar thing was happening up his calves. His canines sharpened and when his eyes finally opened, they were completely silver. A long, fluffy tail extended from the base of his spine, swishing back and forth in a nervous tick-tock motion. Rust-colored fur coated the tail, fading away to white just as it came to the tip.

"I'm a mutt. My father was pure fox. My mother wasn't. This is as far as I can change, Alpha." Hux spoke sadly. Bloodlines were important and those who were of pure lineages rarely wanted to tarnish it with half-breeds, even if they were Omegas. Silver eyes cast their gaze downward, the ginger preparing himself for his mate to change his mind.

Dameron's initial reaction was one of a man highly unimpressed. He sat up, grunting in the process from the exertion, but settled back against the loose and squeaking headboard. His arms folded over his chest, causing his muscles to flex in the process. If one were to flick their gaze lower, they could easily decipher the Alpha's obviously arousal, regardless of the emotionless expression playing across his features. With a clear of his throat, and a roll of his eyes, Poe stood up. 

There were a million and one decisions to be made. He would be an utter fool to mix bloodlines. To weaken his own. To dampen his strong, dominant, Alpha family name. To ensure any future pups would be nothing more than mutts? Half-bloods? Perhaps Daire could be kept on the side as a good fuck. One not worth breeding, but rather, just a good romping session in between heat cycles. Then again, there was some kind of pull towards this Omega. He'd been around others before. None truly caught his attention, other than spikes of arousal. But Hux... This General of the First Order. In the war, his complete enemy...

Stepping beside his mate, Poe leaned in. He could feel the soft furs of Daire's ears tickling his cheek and chin. Regardless, Poe continued. "This is it, huh?" He asked, trying to sound as unthrilled as he possibly could. "What am I supposed to do with this?" His hand reached behind Hux to tease the fluffy tail, twirling his fingers around the multicolored furs before giving it a swift tug. Poe continued walking around him, sniffing him in various places and doing his best to keep his overwhelming arousal in place. "A halfling? You're good for random hookups. At best." Stepping back behind Daire once again, he reached forward to grope his groin. "Tch... This is what I mated with?"

In between groping his lover, the Alpha started to undress the lower half. With Hux's pants pushed down to his ankles, Poe's strong hand dipped inside the Omega's underwear - giving the stiffened cock a few pulls. "You want me to breed you, hm? Was that the plan all along? Get an Alpha's strong cum inside of you? Give your weakling pups a fair shot at being anything substantial?" Now, his voice held much more of a tease to it. Poe's teeth nibbled at the ginger's earlobe before sucking on it. The pull towards this Omega was too strong. Half-blood, or not. Poe wanted him. Wanted to claim him. To be his only lover. And what an Alpha wanted, and Alpha got. "Want my cum in you, Love? Hm?"

The ginger trembled, lips quivering as he simultaneously leaned into the touch on his cock and tried to stay upright. Away from the Alpha as the man went through the words that the Omega expected. The way they were said, however, gave him pause - even as his body flared with heat once more. Silver eyes glanced behind him, seeking out the dark orbs of his mate. Locking onto them, the teasing and the warmth in them put his worries at ease, at least for the moment. Poe wasn't throwing him away, wasn't casting him to the side to fuck, pup, and repeat whenever the Alpha felt like it. No. Just like back in the interrogation room, the pilot was tearing down societal norms and breaking down everything that was considered taboo in their bloodranks.

Not instantly claiming an Omega, but instead making sure that their pleasure was just as important as their Alpha's? Unheard of, lesser bloodranks had no say in life.

Not demanding the man to stay by Poe's side, to never leave him? An obvious mistake - Omegas were supposed to be subordinate, not be promised a return to their post in the First Order when their heat passed. 

To mate with a mutt? It was something that the ginger's father told him over and over would never happen. He would forever be a chewtoy, but never someone's other half. He'd be a means of entertainment, not of reproduction. His father never wanted anyone to know, anyway.

Melting against the pilot, the General hummed, his tail swishing between them and bumping into his lover's legs over and over as it moved. "Yes. Maker, want your cum, Alpha. Please. Breed me good, make me yours again and again. Please, Mate," Daire murmured, his voice growing steadily more wanting as his body started to produce more slick and started readying itself to be taken once more. He made a pitiful sound as he rolled his hips into the hand on him. "A-Alpha? Do you want me to change back?"

Poe had the Omega exactly where he wanted - trembling, leaking, slick, and needy. "I don't think I could quite hear what it was that you were saying, mate. I asked, do you want my _cum_ inside of you?" The grip around Daire's cock began to tighten, simultaneous to the speed in which his wrist increased. "And you stay exactly as you are until I tell you otherwise. Is this clear, Omega?" Poe's voice held a very authoritative undertone to it that slightly increased the depth of his voice. Moving his nose back to the half-ling's neck, he nuzzled the scented area, inhaling that spicy scent while also kissing the warm flesh. 

By now, Dameron's cock had entirely hardened, his knot ready and nearly aching to lock within his mate once again. So he swiftly removed his hand and stepped back to fully undress himself as well. Bruises and cuts and any thoughts of pain or other injuries were pushed to the back of his mind as he felt the tail wagging against his erection. The tip, which secreted small droplets of his precum, marked the fur with his scent as well, causing a much hotter flash of heat and sense of pride to surge throughout him. 

"I want every damn person and creature on this Maker-forsaken planet to hear you screaming out who the Force you belong to." Flipping Daire around to face him, he was quick to lift him up. With both legs wrapped around him, Poe carried the taller, lithe body towards the bed, just to toss him onto the mattress to watch him bounce. "Undress. Get on your hands and knees. Now." As he spoke to his mate, Poe's hand encircled around his own cock, swiftly tugging on his length to draw even more droplets from his swollen tip.

It took a few seconds for the Omega to understand what had been asked on him, his back arching and his legs spreading for his lover as his tail moved to the side, trying to get out of the way as Hux offered himself to the Alpha. He wanted - needed - to have the man inside him, to feel them lock together, to be taken again and again. Heat and desire rippled through him like the mirages caused by the sun, outside. They consumed him, making his body tremble more and his slick drip from his entrance. Finally, his mind snapped back to attention, realizing he had been given and order. The General scrambled to do as his mate wanted, peeling off his boxers and tossing them in a random direction. Rolling to the side, Daire pushed up onto his hand, tucking his knees under his body and raising himself - legs spread, tip of his tail twitching now and again, claws pumping at the bedding under his hands.

The slender male only waited a few moments before he started whining, gazing over his shoulder at his mate and whimpering to him, begging Poe to take up his spot. To fuck him, to finger him, to do anything other than just stand their and draw his onyx eyes over the body presented to him. "Please," he whispered once more, following it quickly with a louder reiteration of the word. "Please. Poe--Mate--Alpha! Want you. Want you to fill me with your cum. Breed me. Pup me. C'mon... I'll-I'll be a good Omega. I'll always be yours. Belong to you. Poe, please!"

Hux flicked his tail over at the other man, dragging the fur over golden skin like the kiss of feathers - just barely grazing the pilot before he pulled it away, again, to curl it underneath himself, wrapped around one of his hips. Jade eyes glazed over, heat back in swing. In that moment, the ginger would have done anything for the other man, wouldn't have questioned a word he spoke or gone against an order given to him. "Knot me. Please? Knot me, again."

Poe's body denied him another second without his mate's tight, heated body around his cock. He reached out to grab the Omega's legs, pulling him right to the edge of the bed. Knees pressed into the mattress, one hand settled on Hux's waist while the other handled his own cock. The tip swiped at the slick dripping freely from Daire's waiting entrance before he pushed in. He didn't wait to allow the Omega any time to get used to his size, instead he kept pushing, then gave a final thrust, locking himself in place inside the body of the mate that truly belonged to him. And only him - the Alpha would do anything to ensure that it remained as such, regardless of who tried to take him away. 

Daire's scent was so strong now that Poe was certain any Alpha in the nearby radius could smell him. So, Poe made it a point to deter any of their thoughts by slamming very sharply into Hux. As the Omega's cry died down, he did it again, then a third time, and a fourth. His own voice betrayed him as he called out, a near howl, into the dingy room. The yell could be heard echoing from their room to the others, but he didn't care. 

Right now, this was all about breeding and claiming, not trying to keep quiet as not to offend anyone. Poe couldn't give a fuck if anyone had a problem with it. Continuing to hump the heated Omega, Poe's knees slammed repetitively into the edge of the bed, causing it to jerk along with his motions as he roughly pulled the other's body back against his hips. "Who owns you?!" He growled, taking one hand to grab at Daire's tail, unwinding it from the slender thigh to instead twist around his palm. "TELL ME!" Giving the tail a bit of a pull, he used that to trust deeper into the General's body, already feeling his seed beginning to stain the inside of him. "Who do you belong to?!" Hips continued slamming forward, the fist kept pulling back on the fur, even as the pilot's orgasm was rapidly building. 

Hux's back bent, arching toward the bed as his tail was tugged on, a cry falling from his lips that sounded much more like a yip than anything else as the half-breed was pulled and pushed by his mate in a cycle of creaking bed frames and spikes of pleasure. "You! Alpha! You own me! Ah!!" He yowled, hips rolling as much as they could with his tail caught and his hip captured by his mate's hands. "Poe! Poe, please, I--Maker! Fuck!" The ginger's arms trembled as they kept him upright, nails tearing at the sheets and leaving little holes in their wake was they tried to keep him balanced with each forward thrust. Pleasure mixed with heat mixed with desperate neediness shot through him. His knees parted more as he moved counter to the pilot.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the General screamed at his biology, still - his, not Poe's. He yelled at himself, berated himself for ever saying he was owned by anyone, but that voice was silenced by the way he yearned for more. Another jerk to his tail left Daire moaning, the base of it sensitive and tingling as his lover played with it. In a final show of submission to the other man, Hux lowered himself onto his forearms, giving Dameron complete control over his body as he bowed down. The more rational side of him was gone, taken over by his need to get lost in his heat, to take the pilot's knot and to do everything that an Omega was supposed to do - to pleasure, to breed, to give himself to an Alpha to grow a pack.

"I--Ah! Oh..." The ginger's voice broke as his lover hit his sweet spot, sending fireworks dancing in his vision again and again as the General was pushed toward his release. He fought it off, though the wasn't sure why, anymore. "There. Right there! Yes, shit! P-Pull my tail again. Pull--Force!" That's all it took - a tug on his tail and one final deep thrust and Daire was sent over the edge, cumming onto the bedding beneath them. "A-Alpha!"

Daire’s aroma suddenly flooded throughout their hotel room, filling each of his senses, wrapping around him like a comforting blanket. Sweat began to trickle down from Poe’s hairline, rolling through dirt and sand that was caked onto the pilot’s features, leaving behind small trails in their wake. The Alpha wasn’t entirely sure what exactly he wanted to do. His mouth began watering at the thought of cleaning Hux’s slick from inside and out, but knew they wouldn’t be able to part for some time. The other part of him wanted to prolong his release as much as he possibly could, simply just to savor that heated feeling. 

Poe’s body just could not deny the intense pleasure sweeping through him. With a gasp, then a grunt, the Alpha shoved into the pliant body a few more times before freezing, deep within the Omega’s body, and loading him up with pump after pump of his cum. The Commander’s body trembled with lingering jolts as his orgasm kept his body overheated and entirely too sensitive. With the rush of the initial heat gone, the Alpha within him started to settle, leaving the Rebel pilot to feel his injuries more.

“Good boy,” he managed to whisper, the hand previously gripping the smaller hips now moving up and down the arch of Daire’s back – alternating between light caresses of the flushed and sweaty skin, to heavy touches in a more massaging manner than a touch. “Such a good, good boy for your Alpha… So good to me…” It took a bit of awkward maneuvering, but the pilot was able to get them both settled on the bed, Hux’s back curled against Dameron’s chest as the muscular man held onto him tightly. His nose and cheek rubbed against any part of the ginger’s neck and nose that he could, collecting his mate’s scent while subtly marking him as well. “You do realize that you should have been upfront with me from the start, right? I could have killed you for having me mate with someone not of pure blood. That is deceit. That is… I couldn’t even begin to tell you the consequences, had I not found out until you birthed my son.”

It wasn’t meant to become an argument. He did not want to upset his mate, especially not when they were still locked together. Poe had witnessed a couple fighting that was locked, and the outcome upon breaking apart was not very pretty. But it was a bit of a warning – keep me informed always, do not hide anything. This was Daire’s first and only warning regarding the situation and the slight bite he gave to his Omega’s neck to better show it. “When we part, I want you to mark me. With your canines as they are now.”

The Omega listened to everything that his mate said, eyes not focused on anything in particular as he was scolded. Warned. Of course he should have stated outright what he was, but he never exactly thought about mating with a prisoner, let alone having anyone find out what bloodrank he was. No, Hux would have been happy living his entire life with everyone looking at him as though he was a Beta. But then came the other side of that - Daire had never felt drawn to someone like this. Never in his years had he found himself actually wanting to be locked to an Alpha, to be claimed. Yet, here he was.

The General was not a believer in soulmates, though he has heard plenty of bondmates speaking about 'love at first sight.' It was a fairytale. A means for the types of Alphas who want to control everything in their Omegas' lives to brainwash and justify everything they do.

Glancing over his shoulder, the ginger made a little whimpering sound until Poe shifted upward to kiss him. The pilot was different.

His _mate_ was different.

"Thank you, Alpha," he murmured softly, his mind already shooting out sparks of anticipation for being able to claim the man, as well. It was something that was unnecessary to form a bond - for the Omega to mark his superior. But it was a show that they belonged to one another, not just a one-way ownership. "And I'll remember next time I go into heat during an interrogation to make sure to stop everything and hand out charts of my ancestry."

With the small show of gratitude for excusing the Omega of any dire punishment, Poe nodded and allowed his eyes to shut. But with Daire’s sarcasm was quick to surface in once again, the Alpha’s eyes opened, locking directly on his mate. “That is all I ask,” he responded in a low tone, jaw clenched and lip slightly pinched up into a snarl. A sudden, sharp snap of his hips had his cock shoving hard into the slighter male’s sweet spot once more, just to wring a final cry of pleasure from him.

Their bodies remained connected for longer, this time, then they had previously. What the Commander wanted more than anything at that point, was silence. So anytime Hux could even _think_ about speaking up, he’d give the lithe body a quick, silencing squeeze. But in between bouts of silence, Poe’s needy side would shine through and he’d lean in to continue nuzzling his lover’s warm skin. Then when he’d satisfy that desire, he’d fall back into a comfortable silence.

The Alpha was nearly asleep, regardless of the consuming heat encircling his cock, when he felt his body lessen enough to slip out. He groaned, half annoyed, half exhausted, then rolled over onto his back. “Command still stays,” he mumbled, lips smacking a couple times as his fingernails lightly scratched up and down his chest. “Mark me, wherever you please. However many times you want. That, Dear One, is entirely up to you. Don’t think this opportunity will arise very often, so I suggest you take full advantage of it, while you can.”


	5. Whatever You Want

Hux made a shaky sound as he trembled where he was, body stuck debating between whether another wave of heat would hit or whether his skin was heated because of this damn planet. Regardless, he threw it off with a final shudder and moved to straddle his Alpha's hips. His tail curled around his own waist again - out of the way, but still present. He trailed his lips across Poe's chest, careful to keep away from any of his open injuries.

Making his way to Dameron's hip, Daire nipped and sucked a little mark, there. He added two more on each of the pilot's inner thighs, working his way up, soon after that. It was so rare for an Alpha to hold marks, so different for the Omega to be able to lay claim to their mate. Hux gave a few licks over Poe's heart in thanks, nudging the area with his nose a few times before moving to his shoulder.

Daire paused for only a moment before sinking his teeth into Poe's skin, breaking it with his canines and pulling away a moment later when his mate's hands tightened on his body. Hux licked at the wound, pulling back with a little smirk. "That one, Mate, won't fade, no matter when you let me mark you next."

The Alpha’s body held its half aroused state once Daire was finished laying his own claim to the man. Truth be told, Poe was entirely wiped out. Sexually, mentally, and physically. But his Omega’s insistent, insatiable heat kept his own drive going, regardless of how badly he wanted to call it quits for a few hours, at least. “Change back now,” was the only response Daire received about his remarks as the Alpha nudged him off to the side and slowly sat up with a groan. His body was sore in ways he’s never experienced, most of his muscles still pissed at him for shifting fully, previously.

“Follow me.” The Commander’s voice was gruff, weighed down by his inevitable exhaustion, never mind the fact that he wanted to deny it. As he stood, he allowed himself a moment to stretch his arms high above his head, feeling muscles stretching, joints popping, and parts of him internally shifting back into place. Silence surrounded him as he led the slighter male towards the pathetic excuse of a bathroom, but felt a sigh of relief come from him as he turned the shower on and felt the water sputter to life in ice cold sheets. 

Hux padded quietly behind the pilot, little by little regaining his normal coloration. The black that was rubbed onto his arms and legs faded, his nails and teeth receded, and his tail bit by bit shifted back into a normal tailbone - a process that brought a slight grimace to the ginger's face, regardless of how seamless it looked from an outside perspective. It wasn't exactly pleasant to have his spine extended and retracted and it took him a few steps to gain his balance back. He was tired - more so than he had ever before been in his life - and he cursed the fire inside of him for refusing to be smothered out completely, though he did feel it starting to wane.

'Thank the Maker,' he thought to himself as he slipped into the shower, letting the still-chilly water wash over him. Perhaps his heat would break soon. Perhaps it wouldn't stay for as long as he originally thought. Or perhaps the cycle would at least give them a break so that they didn't just collapse from exhaustion.

Turning back to his mate, Daire ran his hands up and down Poe's front, wiping and washing away the dirt that clung to him and carefully moving over the wounds he sustained. They looked better, now, with the fast-acting bacta cream from earlier. They would heal. Dameron would be fine. He would survive. He'd take care of the Omega and be there to-- Hux shook away his biology for a moment to instead reach for the shampoo and start the process of cleaning his Alpha. "How the Force did you survive that? You weren't supposed to get hit. FN-2187 was more than capable of stopping those cannons. What happened?"

“Well, you see, darling,” the pilot husked, rolling his shoulders and tipping his head back with a low groan from the comforting hands upon his body. “There’s this thing that happens, right? When your Omega orders his men to shoot you down from the stars.” Opening an eye and quirking that brow, he gave Daire a pointed look. “Finn did his job perfectly at shooting. His strict order was to disable, disarm, but not destroy. Your men, however, had a different plan in mind. And I can assure you that my thoughts were nowhere near where they should have been, considering I left my mate aboard a ship with a cock hungry Alpha destined to breed you for his own selfish reasons.”

Another sigh ended the conversation as Poe wanted to speak no more of what had happened. “You are to remain with me until I am certain that your heat cycle has ended. Even if that means returning to my base with me. I will see to it that you are in no danger and will be treated kindly, not as a prisoner. Allowing you to return while still in heat will only drive that Alpha insane, and I will not have it. Put up a fuss or try to argue out of it, and you will be returning to my base as my prisoner.”

As his words drifted off into the drain, followed by the suds lathered up in his curls, the Alpha bent in, finding his mate’s lips with his own. At the moment, they were coupling simply because of biology. Poe was actually interested in mating with his lover for the sake of pleasure, out of the heat cycle, and not just for breeding purposes. “You can stay with me. For good, if you’d like,” he muttered over the lips he was finding irresistible as time progressed. “I’d much more prefer that, to tell you the truth.” One arm slung around the lithe frame, Poe reached out for the soap to start lathering up Daire’s form.

A request to stay, not an order. An offering to live with one another outside of heat - to step away from his post in the stars and land on the earth with his mate. A request, but not one that the ginger would likely take. He answered with silence, unwilling to have that particular conversation. He was the General of the First Order and it would be difficult enough to keep his position if Kylo decided to out him to anyone - a revision, it would be impossible. Until that moment, however, Hux would continue to tear down the boundaries that so many people tried to keep Omegas in. He'd show not just his father, but the entire galaxy what a 'lesser' bloodrank could do as he set the stars aflame and wrote his name in the cosmos.

Daire let his mind slip away as his Alpha cleaned him, took care of him, kissed him again and again. It was different, now. Without the heat and rut making them desperate for breeding, their kisses were slow. Their touches were light. Their dynamic shifted. They should be fighting. They should be interrogating one another and bringing the war with them, but since their bond solidified, the ginger could offer no wrath against the pilot - and that was something that seemed to go both ways.

"Tell me about yourself?" Hux asked, his head tilted slightly. "Not... Not like when we were on the Finalizer. I mean tell me about you. Where were you born? What made you want to be a pilot?"

“Not really sure there is anything very exciting to tell you about me…” As Poe recounted moments of his life – some spoken with longing, some in anger – he continued to wash his mate, losing himself in the moment. So much so, that he eventually washed Daire’s hair twice. And conditioned it twice. But by the time he was finished, Daire had been thoroughly scrubbed down as had he, after his command for his mate to wash him as well.

“We should sleep, now. I can feel your next wave building. And, quite honestly, I need a break.” The Alpha gave his Omega a playful wink as they toweled off. Though air-conditioned inside their room, Poe could still feel the heat from the planet surrounding them and it made him sigh. Giving his mate a quick peck on the lips, he reached for his hand to lead them both, nude, back towards the bed. Dameron allowed himself to get on first, moving around until he was comfortable, then motioned for Daire to join him.

The ginger followed the unspoken instruction, but not without a bit of defiance - moving around the room a few times to complete tedious tasks like getting water or going through the drawers to see what was in them before he actually got into bed. He snuggled close to the Alpha, pressing his back against Poe's chest and curling in on himself. More than tired and willing to take a break, the Omega settled down quickly, sighing softly and letting his eyes close, trying to think about anything other than the heat that lingered in the room and his body.

"I presented when I was sixteen," Hux stated, though he wasn't entirely sure why he felt the need to say anything about himself. "My father stormed out of the house and didn't come back for a week. Mom tried to tell me it was because of work, but everyone knew that he hated that any son of his - even one that he didn't want to claim - would be an Omega. He came back and put me on suppressants. After that... After that I just never stopped. It was easier to pretend to be an excelling Beta than to fight off anything that has been set in place for Omegas."

Long fingers ran up and down the arm wrapped around his waist - grounding him, holding him. Keeping him close to the man he was supposed to have broken long before now. The ginger lightly kicked out in the bed, extending his leg as far as he could before relaxing once more. "Then you had to go and get captured and fuck all that up." The jab was said teasingly, lightly. Not meant to hurt, but to play.

Though annoyed that it took Daire so long to finally crawl into bed with him, the moment he had his Omega secured tightly between his arms, Poe felt himself relax. He listened to his mate’s story and only responded here and there with a soft grunt; a noise just to show the other that he was paying attention. Somewhat. Maybe not to his words, fully, but at least to the fact that Hux was speaking. And that counted for something, right? It wasn’t like Poe was entirely awake, or in the proper state of mind.

All he could smell was Daire. All he could sense was Daire. His body beginning to long for his mate in heat once again as the General’s cycle was readying himself for another wave. Sleep. He needed sleep. Needed some rest and to rebuild his strength and stamina before his body would be demanded of anything more. Sleep. Eyelids suddenly feeling very heavy, the Alpha let out another grunt. The tightness at which he held his mate began to loosen as his body slowly succumbed to the exhaustion that was weighing down on him.

“You’re right… Silly me, t’ get captured, hm? Next time, I’ll politely ask your men to give me a break…” A yawn was interrupted by very light, very quiet and sleepy laughter. He nuzzled into the back of Daire’s head, his lips pressing a soft and nearly unnoticeable kiss to the brightly colored hair. “Though I… captured every… every day for… For you…” Another yawn and a slight whine of being overly tired finished Poe’s attempt at another remark. Instead of trying to finish it properly, he let his words drift away. Not too much longer later, and he felt himself falling asleep – hips slowly gyrating into Hux’s backside until he ceased all movement entirely.

The Omega followed his mate into slumber soon after, whimpering softly until the arm around him tightened once more - the need to feel secure and safe overwhelming in the face of his heat. Still, once his eyes shut, the ginger was blessedly asleep. Mind and body exhausted from the happenings of that day. Every once in a while, he murmured softly, brow furrowing as his next cycle tried to build and take over his body.

Daire rolled over in his sleep, pressing his forehead against the Alpha's and softly nuzzling him before falling back into his dreams once more. They were broken images - bouncing from one to the next without hardly any time between them. There was less of a cohesive story and more of a constant hero - one with golden skin and eyes like the night sky. Everywhere he looked, the ginger was saved by this man - from a creature made of shadows, from chains that bound him, from a looming being that demanded that Hux deny everything that he was.

"Mate," he whispered through his dream, breathing in his lover's scent. Safe. Warm. Strong. Alpha. "Mate."

A sudden twinge of pain in his lower gut had Poe waking up with a jolt. He sat upright, lightly panting while his hand clutched his abdomen tightly. Daire was still sound asleep by his side with the faintest little smile pulling at his sleeping lips. A second twinge of pain grew far more painful, causing the Commander to double forward, attempting to stifle the cry building up within him. As the pain ebbed away, he rolled out of bed, unable to see anything with how pitch black the room was. So, he stumbled his way towards the bathroom as a third searing pain ripped through him. 

Falling to his knees on the cold, hard tile, the pilot reached up to flick on the light. It slowly came to life, filling the small room with an annoying yellow tint. “Force… Force..!” Dameron panted, cringing quite visibly as he pulled his hand away from the pain, only to find his palm stained with sticky, warm blood. A gasp soon followed as he noticed his right-side bleeding profusely in what could only be, “blaster fire…?” Surely, either him or his mate would have noticed a gunshot wound sooner, especially when Daire patched him up.

“M-Mate…!” The Resistance officer finally cried out, slumping sideways as he collapsed even further onto the bathroom floor. “D-Daire! Omega!” Nothing was bringing his lover to his aide. By the time he found the strength to roll over and start crawling, a large puddle of blood was left in his wake. “Help me, d-dammit!” Luckily, the light from the bathroom was enough to illuminate a bit of the main room, but Poe wasn’t prepared for what he saw. The smile he knew to be there as he left the bed was gone – replaced with a vacant expression. Blood poured from a similar injury right in the middle of Daire’s forehead, a shot made to kill. 

“DAIRE!” The Omega’s stomach was cut open, exposing his innards on the mattress in front of him. Along with the fetus of a pup. “D-Daire, p-please…” Poe’s blood loss was too great, and as he collapsed onto the floor once more, unable to do much more than twitch now and then as his felt his life draining away, he heard the dark, mechanical laughing coming from the other side of the bed. Kylo… 

A final twinge of pain caused Poe to gasp, loudly, crying out as he sat upright, back in the bed. There were tears rolling from his eyes, though he wasn’t crying. The blanket was thrown from his lap as he blindly searched his abdomen for any injuries, his eyes refusing to adjust to the pitch black of the room. “N-No, no, no…!” Daire hadn’t awoken from his panicked awakening, so he moved onto his knees, rolling his mate’s body towards him to have the Omega laying on his back and no longer on his side. Again, desperate hands traveled over Hux’s nude body, feeling for any wounds on his forehead and abdomen. 

The Omega came to with a sound of protest - his sleep interrupted just as the odd dream-images had settled down and left him with a happy, warm darkness to float in. Surrounded by his mate's scent and the little fire that his heat left inside his belly, just waiting to be ignited once more and brought back into his next wave of the cycle. His brow furrowed, jade eyes opening as pale lips scowled at the man who awoke him with pawing that had nothing to do with pleasure. One look at his mate, however, snapped his biology into the forefront of his mind. The ginger was up instantly, shoving the blanket the rest of the way off him and displaying his body to the Alpha, letting him see all of Hux without protest.

A moment later, the ginger trilled lowly and sat up, turning to lightly nose up Poe's chest to his neck, nuzzling the man first with his forehead, then his cheek, wiping as much of his mate's scent onto him while giving Dameron his own in return. He placed a few licks to the underside of the pilot's jaw, begging silently for the man to calm down as he took care of his Alpha - showing him with fleeting touches and soft sounds that he was alright and that nothing had happened. That whatever haunted those dark eyes was nothing but a fantasy, twisted and tainted, and not reality. It wasn't a memory, it wasn't an actuality, it wasn't even a vision - though Daire had no idea what exactly it was that the pilot saw. "Mate," he whimpered, raising his hands to finally capture Poe's, holding them with his own as he pulled back enough to stare up at the man, instinctively curling his body so that the otherwise shorter pilot would be over him.

"Alpha," Hux tried again, finally meeting the dark eyes of his lover. "It was a dream, Alpha. See? Nothing. It's just us. Shh, Mate. Calm down. Breathe. Just breathe."

The scent exchange had the Alpha’s pulse slowly calming down, which allowed the thudding of his heart to lessen until it was, more or less, a normal heartbeat once again. He let out a long, trembled sigh as he lowered himself down onto the Omega’s warm body, hands burying in the soft hair and his face pressing into the pale neck. “F-Force…” Any time he attempted to close his eyes, all he could see flashing behind his eyelids was the tormenting reminders of the nightmare he already wished was long forgotten. Nightmares normally weren’t a part of Dameron’s nightly routine; in fact, they were very few and far between. 

Yet, the first night him and his mate spent together, he had one; about his mate.

He had heard about Alpha’s becoming overly protective about their Omega’s, but never did he stop to take a moment to really thing about what that would be like. He never even considered that Daire’s safety and wellbeing would be the main focus on his mind once he was deep asleep. Now, Poe worried if it would be a nightly occurrence, of it this just happened to be a one time ordeal, due to the injuries and exhaustion from the day’s events.

Regardless, the Alpha’s lips began to press repetitively wherever they could. “You’re alright, Mate,” he’d whisper, moving his mouth from lips, chin, cheek, one ear to the next, neck, throat, collarbone, chest, then made their way back towards his lips. “You’re fine, it’s… It’s fine, I’m fine…” Once his muttered reassurance of both of their safety, Poe had his lips repeat the path they had just taken. It ended when the tip of his nose nuzzled against the strongest scented spot on Daire’s neck; the Alpha simply soaking in as much of the intoxicating, arousing scent as he possibly could. “You’re safe, Mate… I won’t.. No one will hurt you. Not as long as I am alive. No one…” 

Hux was at a loss of what else he was supposed to do, other than just hand himself over to what his instincts - those nagging things that he had denied and rejected and cursed for so long - were telling him to do. His arms held Poe, wrapping around his torso, but making sure that he wasn't restricting the Alpha in any way. His head tilted, offering more access to his scent spot for the pilot to take advantage of as much as he wanted. On that note, the General had noticed the way that his mate's scent blanketed him, now, as well - how there was a hint of Poe on him, even after they showered. It was something that Daire had always been certain he would find degrading - to have someone else mark and claim him, even when they were not present. With Dameron, however, it just felt safe. And maybe that was all biology as well, but that wasn't the point. The point was that when it came to such promises of protection and safety, Hux would never have believed a single word spoken if it wasn't from the Commander.

"Alpha," the ginger whispered, cutting off his natural motions as soon as he felt his legs parting. They could go back to that later. Now - with him so desperate to comfort his mate - was not the time. "I'm here, Alpha. I trust you. Not going anywhere. You'll protect me. I'm safe. You're safe. Never going to leave you." Daire turned his head as he spoke, lightly nosing the side of the pilot's head until Poe turned to look at him. "You're going to protect me, Alpha, and I'll be a good Omega to you."

A small smile played on pale lips a moment before they pressed against the curly-haired male's mouth. The kiss was soft, slow. Nothing like the ones they shared in the heat of the moment as they pulled and pushed and fucked against one another until they were locked together and waiting for the next wave to hit. "It was just a dream," the more rational side of Hux stated as he took back control of his thoughts. "What did you see, Poe? What's got you like this?"

The Alpha knew that he could easily say ‘no’, that he did not want to discuss the vivid and lingering images his mind forced upon him during his slumber. Just because he was asked, did not mean he had to answer. He could easily pull the biology rank card and shoot his mate down, tell him to mind his own business. But, he couldn’t. Not when he was still so shaken up over what he saw. The images that felt far too real for his liking. Was it a vision, of some sort? A flash of what could be? If it was, Poe already swore to do whatever it took to protect his mate, and he wasn’t going to allow some power hungry, raging lunatic take Daire from him.

He wasn’t one who typically shared feelings, or whined about something scary that took place. No. He was a stoic and proud Alpha who’d rather show bravery and pride over worries and fears. Regardless, around Daire, he felt as though he didn’t need to constantly put on a show. Even though he felt as if it was around his mate that he needed to show the most fearlessness…

Rolling onto his side, Poe let out a great sigh and landed on his back. His fingers running through his sweat matted hair, the pilot stared up at the ceiling, attempting to regather his thoughts and piece them into a coherent string of words to explain what it was that he saw. All around him, he smelt cinnamon and spices. Dark eyes had to slide shut as he slowly inhaled through his nose, then let it out from his mouth – just filling him from the inside out with the Omega’s intoxicating scent. Once he felt himself calmer, he sat up, back pressing against the headboard, and began to speak. 

By the time he finished retelling his nightmare, Poe was on his second cigarette, cursing the fact that he didn’t bring a full one to start with, as he was now nearly out. With shame etched over his features, Poe reached across the slender body to stub out the second stick on the tiny bedside table. He hated this. He hated being stuck on the desert planet, in this rinky-dink, shabby hotel. He wanted to be back on base, showering properly, and in a decent bed. Perhaps that all was what had led to his nightmare. Just an overwhelming amount of not wanting to be in that very moment; other than his mate.

Hux more or less lounged against the pilot, linking his fingers with his mate's as he held onto the other man, offering him whispers of assurance and shaking his head as the nightmare unfolded. He would have been terrified into wakefulness, too, if he had seen that. If he had thought that, in a moment, he had lost-- But he had thought that. When he stood on the Finalizer and was told that the stolen TIE Fighter had gone tumbling and twisting back to the planet's surface. In a moment, his heart had stopped and he felt like the ground had fallen away from under his feet. Sitting up straighter, the ginger leaned over to his mate, sending out his scent to wrap around the Alpha in an attempt to calm him on the most basic level.

Night had fallen over the planet and the sun didn't seem to want to rise anytime soon, if the darkness outside of their hotel was anything to go by. "What do you want to do?" The Omega asked softly, knowing that his heat was still simmering inside of him - that he still needed to be close to his mate. Still wanted to be close to his mate and whether or not that was biology talking, it was true. He was safe with Poe, regardless of what the man's mind conjured up in his dark dream. "Do you want to go somewhere else? We... Mate, what do you want?"

Slowly inhaling, the Omega took in the offered scent of cinnamon and spice, feeling his nerves settling back into their proper place. A smile stretched lazily over Dameron’s lips as his dark eyes fluttered shut. He relished in the smell that tugged at his heartstrings and set his insides on fire. As he eyelids lifted, Poe’s gaze settled upon his Omega, feeling that sudden rush of warmth once again. The heat radiating from his mate was unmatched to any size fire he had ever dealt with; it was stronger than the blinding sunlight coming from the desert planet, hotter than a roaring fire from a fallen Starfighter. 

It was a heat he would never tire of. One that made him feel far more complete and at ease in the world, instead of consuming him wholly. 

“I want off this blasted planet,” the Alpha suddenly blurted out, the smile he hardly wore – until lately – fading away. “I want us back on my base, safe in my quarters. I want a bed that actually feels like a damn bed, a shower that doesn’t feel like sandpaper rubbing up and down your body. A damn shot of whiskey, and you. Don’t think I can’t sense your next wave building up inside of you. It’s coming, Mate. And I think it is best that we get somewhere more… Comfortable.” A heavy sigh had the Commander pushing himself up into a sitting position as well. Without hesitation, he leaned forward, lips moving against other lips, hand digging into bright locks, as Poe allowed Daire a preview of what was to come, should his requests be met in a timely manner.

The Omega whimpered in return, eyes fluttering shut as lips moved against one another. His submission was instant, legs parting and back arching as he offered himself to the Alpha. It made the part of his mind not fueled by the incessant need to have pups hiss and spit. To go back to the pilot's base was unthinkable. It was a move that would have Hux behind bars and at the mercy of whoever they put on guard as his heat coursed through him. It was suicide for the General - to willingly step behind enemy lines while at his most vulnerable point. Still, his instinct told him to go. Told him that he was mated and that his Alpha would keep him safe and protect him from anything that might happen. Poe promised him a safe return, and Daire could only hope that he was telling the truth. Slowly, the ginger relaxed his body and forced away the need for closeness and the burn that was starting in his belly once more. Pulling out of the kiss, jade eyes opened and glanced up at the Alpha. Mate. Safe. Breed.

It was madness and dangerous and the Resistance had no reason to keep secret the General’s blood rank. He could have everything torn from him, but Poe would still be there. "Okay, Mate. Whatever you want. Okay. But you really need to move away right now because if I get anymore of your scent, we'll be postponing this trip for a few hours."

Hux pushed himself away, collecting whatever clothes he had that were still wearable and leaving the rest behind - making sure to tear off any of the First Order logos that were sewn into any of the fabric. He shook his head, cursing the way that his biology fogged his mind and made it more and more impossible to think straight. Maker, he wanted his heat to be over. Wanted it to break so that he could focus more on the man he was bonded to and less on how he smelled. "All I have is a speeder, but..." Hux crossed his arms. "But we never recovered your X-Wing. Do you think it's salvageable?"

Poe’s body immediately called out for Daire’s as his mate moved further and further away from him. That want was quickly becoming a desperate need for the Omega and it had the Alpha lowly growling as the lesser-ranked hybrid gathered what all they had scattered around. “Your men used my craft for target practice, actually. So I do not know the state it’s currently in. Get me there on your speeder and I can fix it enough for it to work.” Before his words had even finished, Poe was fully dressed, head to foot, and waiting impatiently by the door. His chest heaved a great sigh, booted foot tapping against the poorly carpeted floor.


	6. Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the delay - I recently got a new job and had to hastily find and move into a new apartment.
> 
> Updates will now be on Saturday (except for this week).
> 
> Love ya'll!
> 
> xoxo

When it was finally time for them to leave, the Commander stopped the General from proceeding out the door, silencing his protest as he tugged Hux against him – chest to chest – and covered his lips with his own. The kiss was broke with a soft gasp, Poe shivering from the extra scent wafting from his mate, then nearly shoved him out the door in a hurry. The sooner they returned to his base, the sooner they’d be able to give in to their biology and roll around Poe’s bed all they wanted, and not in some overheated, sand covered planet. 

Sitting on the back of the speeder, Poe let out a mixture between a whimper and a growl, his fingers digging in painfully to his own thighs in an attempt to keep his hands to himself. But the moment Daire settled in front, ready to speed off, Poe’s hands gripped the slender waist and tugged him backwards so the Omega was sitting in his lap. It wasn’t the most comfortable way to drive, that he was certain of, but it gave him the opportunity to grind into the warmth of his lover’s ass and relieve some of the strong tension that was forcing his body to tense and feel as though his muscles were contorting, ready to shift into his other form.

Hux gasped out, losing his hold on the steering mechanism of the speeder for a moment as his body pressed back against his mate. His heat flared back through him once more, clawing at him from the inside as he desperately shoved it away. He couldn't deny that all he really wanted to do was stop their speeder and bend over it for Poe, beg the pilot to take him in the middle of the desert until they were locked together once more. Mate, breed. Mate, breed. His mind kept giving him those two words on repeat, a soft whimper falling from pale lips as the General forced away his baser wants to instead focus on the task at hand. They needed to get to what was left of the town, hope that there weren't any scavengers that took apart the starfighter to sell for portions. Still, his body fought him, warming in the night air and fuzzing his mind until he had to physically shake his head to clear his thoughts. Not now. Escape. Safe. Mate. Breed. Alpha.

By the time they got to their destination, Daire was shivering, whimpering softly to his mate and turning on the speeder to rub his cheek against Poe's face and neck, drawing as much of the man's scent onto him as he could. It helped to alleviate the sensations running through his body - taking the edge off his next wave as his body recognized the scent from the bond and relaxed, accepting that the Alpha was close and near and not going anywhere. Hux panted against Dameron's lips, head tilted so their mouths could be slotted over one another. "You need to get that thing fixed. I can't..." The ginger furrowed his brow, forcing himself to get off the speeder and step away. Mind over body. Control. Collect. "I don't know how long I can... Poe just hurry."

The Omega gave his mate a pleading look. He hated this vulnerability. Hated that they were out in the open, but he knew that if they wanted to get around the First Order, then the only way that was going to happen was at night. Before Kylo Ren had the chance to realize exactly what the General had done and where they were going. Hux slowly knelt down, wrapping his arms around his chest and stomach as he waited. "Maker, fuck..." he grit out as another wave crashed over his body, sending a new round of chills rushing through him.

Moving away from the speeder and away from his mate, who’s heat cycle was nearly crashing down upon them, the Alpha made no attempt whatsoever to hide his undeniable arousal as it pressed annoying against the seam of his pants. Teeth gritted as he palmed himself quite a lot on his way towards the damaged Starcraft and while initially looking over the craft to mentally note what all needed to be fixed in order for it to work enough to get him back to his own base. By the time he actually got to work on the repairs, Poe had a rather decent sized damp spot of precum soaking through to his clothes. 

“Stop it,” the Alpha growled after a while in regards to the Omega’s constant whimpering of need. All it was doing to his own body was heating it up more and more; his cock nearly throbbing in between rubbing and tugging on it every so often. It was damn near becoming impossible for Poe to ignore the overwhelming scent of his mate as heat bore down on Daire with no reserve. Dameron soon found his hands trembling, knees feeling weak, and a sweat rolling from his hairline that had nothing to do with the temperature of the planet they were currently stranded on. 

What felt like an eternity later, the Commander deemed the ship safe enough to use. It wasn’t in the greatest of conditions, nor did it uphold to the Resistance’s standards on appearance, but it was meant only to get them back to safety. Back to privacy in a cold room where Poe could breed the General until their hearts content. For the first time since beginning, Poe looked over his shoulder at the poor ginger. His heart ached for the appearance that Hux was in, but he knew that this was no place to engage in what he knew would keep them locked to one another for a while. No, they had to get out of there before death found him. Maybe even both of them, given the state they would be in…

Swallowing hard, the Alpha walked over to his mate and shoved him onto the sand. His own arousal could wait, but judging by Daire’s trembling and whimpering that he seemed unable to control, he felt obligated to put him into a better state of mind. “Don’t argue, don’t resist. Do you understand me?” As he spoke in harsh tones, Poe worked at opening the General’s pants and pulling his stiff need free. “Let me do this, and as soon as we are back in my quarters, I’ll mount you properly.” That was the last thing that Poe spoke before straddling thin legs and leaning in; instantly taking Daire’s cock into his mouth and starting up a quick, pleasurable pace of blowing him.

The whimpers that fell from the ginger only grew in need, back arching and hands burrowing into the sand. He wanted to speak, but his tongue was quickly held silent - the order from his Alpha ringing out in his mind and keeping the Omega still and quiet, save for the pleasured sounds that fell from pale lips. His legs parted automatically, presenting himself to the pilot as his heat clouded everything. Hux knew that nothing could happen, here. Completely understood that danger could and probably would soon be upon them if they were not quick to take flight. More than that, the General's mind registered that his mate had no obligation to do this for him, and he showed his gratefulness in fingers slipping into Dameron's hair. An Alpha had every right to leave an Omega writhing, overheated, and in pain from their heat until they wanted to give the lesser blood rank attention.

"O-Oh, fuck," Daire gasped, canting his hips into Poe's mouth and rolling his body in an attempt to chase that wet heat surrounding his cock. "Mate," he whimpered, turning his head to the side as he gasped and whined and nearly begged for the man to give him attention. "Feels so good, Alpha. Maker, I..." He furrowed his brow, toes curling and one lip caught between his teeth as the ginger was caught between knowing that they needed to hurry and wanting to never let this pleasure end. "S-Shit," he groaned, keeping his back in a steady arch as he looked down at Dameron. Pale lips parted and a blush staining fair cheeks, the ginger was consumed by the heat swirling inside of him and wrapped around his cock. He wouldn't last. Not in this state. Not when his Alpha was the one doing this to him. Not when the promise of being knotted once again was handed to him like the sweetest delicacy that he had ever known.

Hux bit a knuckle to stifled his sounds, though there was nothing around them but sand and ash. No survivors. No one around for miles upon miles. No reason for him to muffle his whimpers other than his own pride - and that was something that even a heat couldn't break. "Gonna make me cum," the Omega warned, letting his hand fall from his mouth and rest beside his head. "Alpha, I can't... I..." He grit his teeth, then tipped his head backward, feeling his slick as it formed and dripped from him in a wanton invitation for the Commander. Not now. They couldn't. They needed to get away from Jakku before Kylo Ren sought them out - if he hadn't started already. A swish of a tongue over the slit on his tip brought back Daire's attention tenfold. A suckle had him crying. Another few bobs of Poe's head and he was yelping out his mate's name as he came - spilling cum into the Alpha's mouth before offering little whimpers in case his mate hadn't wanted that. "F-fuck, Mate. I... So good. Take care of me so good, Alpha."

The Alpha swallowed every last bit of cum that his mate had to offer before swiftly pulling back and tucking him back in. He had hoped that relieving the Omega of some of the heat raging within him would make it so they could get back to the Resistance base in time to properly mate. While it may have helped Daire out, some, Poe’s body still ached for his mate’s touch and craved the General’s taste and smell. More than just his seed. He needed the slick currently easing the way into his tight walls. That spicy moisture with hints of cinnamon; a groan rumbled within the Commander’s body simply from the mere thought of it.

“We need to go,” Dameron husked as he stood and helped Daire up as well. There’d be no time for holding one another. No hope for a calm down for the Omega after his strong orgasm. Especially no time for a bit of relief from the pilot.

No, they had to go. They had to escape before Ren and his followers located them. Captured them. Killed the Alpha and kept his mate for their own breeding purposes while gaining a great advantage towards winning the war. 

Once he had Daire hoisted up into the cockpit, Poe whined softly when he realized how tight of a fit it would be. The last thing he needed while trying to navigate through the stars in a highly-damaged Starfighter while avoiding Death head on was his mate’s heat cycle torturing him… He had no choice, though. It was either this, or wait for a brief lull until the next wave hit. Settling behind Hux, the General’s body more or less sitting atop his, Poe’s arms reached around him to test the engine. A stutter had his heart sinking, but a moment later, it roared to life. “Hold on tight,” he growled before lifting them towards the darkness that was space. Not another second was wasted on the void of a planet before the coordinates were punched in, jetting them straight towards the Rebels hideaway. 

The ginger scrabbled for a purchase - for some way to balance himself as the pilot shot them into the stars at breakneck speeds. Terrible idea. He had just sealed his fate with the closing of the hatch, letting the Commander steal him away completely with the promise to land them behind enemy lines. In the enemy base. The General's mind spun with other options. Anything that might get him away from their destination while still being close to the Alpha and--breed, submit, mate. A shiver ran through the Omega, pulling a soft whimper from his lips as his back arched atop the other man. 'Focus,' he told himself, 'be more than your biology, Daire. You need to... You need...' His thoughts faded in and out for a moment before Hux shoved away the fog that was slowly running over him once more and the warmth of his body.

A spike of heated pain had the Omega whimpering, his body demanding more than what it had received.

Daire didn't have time for this - neither of them did. Nor did they have a strategy of any kind. It was like this: If Hux returned to the Finalizer, it would only be a matter of time before Ren made good on his promise, demanding submission from the lesser blood rank. As much as the General would fight and struggle against it, he knew that Kylo would win in the end, instincts demanding that Daire did whatever an Alpha wanted. And if nothing more, the knight was a very powerful Alpha. It wouldn't be kind. It wouldn't be gentle. Hux knew Ren better than to even try and trick himself into believing that the other man held any respect for Omegas. He would leave the ginger to writhe in pain and desperation, only satisfy his own needs until the Force-user decided that his Omega had suffered enough to understand that he had no rights. He had no say. He was only there for Kylo's pleasure - and probably that of the knights as well. Passed around like a ragdoll for them to use as they used him as a means of breeding a personal army for their master.

But going to the Resistance Base was surely just as bad. To be taken from the stars and set on the ground before people who wanted nothing more than to bring down his order before he ever had the chance to set it in place. How much power did Dameron have to offer him safety? To keep the General of the First Order from behind the bars of a cell? To somehow silence the masses about the ginger's blood rank so that he could return to his post?

And Hux would return. He'd take on any Alpha that tried to tell him otherwise. There was still an entire galaxy to prove wrong and a pesky knight that needed to know that the ginger was not fleeing, but tactfully retreating for the time being.

Another flare of heat stole the scowl from Daire's lips as his jade eyes closed and a mewl tumbled from him. "Alpha," he breathed. A plea. A desperate little noise. "A-Alpha, I can't... I need... Knot me. Breed me. Please, Alpha. Want your pups."

Poe was shaking his head defiantly as though such an action would help keep himself composed. As it was, though, his cock was already very much stiff and his entire body needed to knot with his mate’s, to breed him until he was filled with puppies. “Lift your hips,” the Commander growled; one hand remained firmly on the steering mechanism, while his other slipped between them as he worked to get his cock freed. Once it was out of its restraints, he briefly let go of the craft to nearly rip Daire’s clothing off of him. “Get it off! Fuck! Hurry..!” 

Lip caught tightly between teeth, the Alpha’s eyes flashed pitch black once his Omega’s scent filled his senses. A brief swipe of his thumb against Hux’s soaked entrance had Poe’s cock throbbing with need. He allowed himself a moment to savor the near exotic taste of the General’s slick before grabbing the slender hips with both hands to lower his mate’s body over his cock. Dameron was hardly halfway inside of him, but he knew he couldn’t hold back any longer. A snap of his hips hit the Omega’s prostate hard, and as his body settled into the pilot’s seat once again, he yanked the lithe body back down onto him; only to ram into his lover’s sweet spot full force.

“Ride me, dammit!!!” Both hands shot out to regain control of the steering after he realized that the autopilot feature had malfunctioned. Though unable to do much of anything in that restricting amount of space, Poe made sure to thrust up as best he could – seeking more and more of the lower rank’s body as he possibly could. “Fuck!! Don’t slow down, baby, shit, don’t fuckin’ slow down…!” The pilot’s head tipped backwards as his eyes nearly rolled back into their sockets; a long drawn out moan making its way out into the cockpit before he could even stifle it. 

The Omega cried out, back arching as his hips rolled. He had hardly any leverage and even less space to move in, but his instincts had the ginger lifting and dropping himself as best he could, whimpering his pleasure. He could feel his slick coating the pilot's length, dripping between them as his muscles automatically relaxed - biology desperate to do anything it could to aid in the breeding process. "Alpha," Hux whined, being rewarded with a sharp snap of hips from his mate. The slighter man's scream echoed around the cockpit, bouncing in the small area as he ground down against Dameron. "Alpha, please. Knot me. Breed me. Want your pups."

Daire only half registered what he was saying at the moment, mind lost in a haze of heated pleasure. He shifted, needed more. Needing to drop down more readily onto Poe's cock, needing to be able to shift the angle of his thrusts. Hux paused, forcing himself to stop moving. He whined, making a few pitiful sounds to his Alpha as the General shifted, pushing himself up enough to place one foot on the control panel, just aware enough to make sure he wasn't standing on anything vital as he opened his body further. A soft mewl fell from the ginger Omega as he settled further onto Poe's cock, taking the man further into his heated body. "Alpha!" He cried in desperation, using his newfound leverage to restart his thrusts, rising up as much as possible before dropping back down on the pilot, a shiver running through him.

A bolt of electric pleasure shot though Hux all at once, jade eyes widening and a pale hand instantly shooting down to grab his own prick, slowly pumping in time with his pace. The Omega whimpered, begging his mate to let him pleasure himself. "Fuck me. Breed--ah!--me. I... I'll be good. Give you a son. Please, Mate."

A gasp from the Alpha filled the cramped cockpit as his hips jerked upwards, seeking more friction, more depth, more something from his mate. “Don’t move just, nngh, fuck, Mate! Right there, just, just like that…!” A deep groan and a grunt later, and the Alpha had a tight grip upon the side of his craft to use as leverage. His hips continually lifted in a quickened rhythm, slamming into Hux’s body, until a loud cry ripped through Dameron; their bodies knotting together and locking them in place. “Fuck!!!”

Time was not on their side, however. Poe knew they’d arrive at his base sooner rather than later, and the last thing he wanted was to be caught locked to the General of the First Order. His plan, in mind, was to get Daire back to his quarters as quickly as possible, so that no one would have the chance to realize who he was. He’d fight for his Omega’s protection, sure, but he wasn’t sure how far he was willing to go against his own people for the sake of their enemy… Mate or not. An Alpha had an image to maintain, and an Omega’s well being was rarely at the top of the list.

After a quick adjustment period to get used to the overwhelming sensation of being knotted with his mate, Poe’s thrusting continued. Their bodies smacked together repetitively as the pilot’s grip tightened around the slender body. Fingertips dug into pale flesh, leaving crescent moon shaped welts, while Poe used the grip to urge his lover to ride him with greater force. “Fuck, yeah, baby… Fuck, faster…!”

Hux whimpered each time that his Alpha's knot pulled at the rim of his entrance, an odd sensation that was just as stimulating as it was stinging. The Omega followed his mate's orders, crying out in soft tones as his own cum-painted stomach rolled - muscles rippling as he arched his back and twisted his hips. Head tipped back against Dameron's shoulder, the General gasped out for his lover. "So good, Alpha, please! There! Fuck..." Jade eyes fluttered closed as Daire picked up his speed, letting his slender frame more or less drop down onto the pilot's cock, pressing it further into his body and sending pleasure rushing through him. "Pup me, Alpha, please. I'll be yours. I won't... Fuck, you feel so good. Give you a son. I'll be good. I'll be good."

Shifting the placement of his foot on the control panel, the Omega pressed himself completely down upon the Commander's cock, rocking back and forth against the other man in a rough grind that seemed to only increase his heat - the way his body warmed and hurt increasing more and more until he gave in and offered small rise and falls once more, body trembling and soft, desperate noises falling from parted lips as his own hand stroked himself, shoving him closer and closer to cumming once more. "Breed me. Fuck, fuck!" Hux curled forward slightly, body bending in on itself as he came again, adding more streaks of white to the mess that was already there.

The Omega cried, contorting his body to lean forward and roll his hips back as much as he could in the small space, giving his Alpha as much of a display of his body as was possible - trying to impress the higher blood rank in any way he could, regardless of how solid the bond between them had become.

Poe’s breath was ragged as he gasped for a proper chance to breathe; the cockpit was quickly steaming up with their harsh panting’s and sexually driven motions. Sweat trickled from the pilot’s hairline in large beads, rolling down tanned and flushed skin. “S-So fucking close, mate. Oh, fuck…!” Reaching out for anything to grab on to, Dameron hit the switch that rocketed them faster and faster towards their destination, but he didn’t care. Not when his body was so fucking close to a powerful orgasm. Not when he shook where he sat, his knot feeling incredibly swollen and sensitive.

Daire’s motions overtop of his cock had him mewling quite pathetically, until, finally, with a sharp cry, the Alpha thrusted up into his mate’s overheated body and filled him with cum. Poe’s own body didn’t untense for a good, few long seconds, his cock continually throbbing and pumping more and more out into Hux’s walls. “Fuck!! Oh, fuck, so good, Mate… So fucking good…” When he finally collapsed into his seat – body entirely too much in need of a decent rest – Poe’s lips found Daire’s neck, teeth marking and claiming the Omega in a far more noticeable way. His nose continually inhaled the spicy aroma wafting off of the General’s flesh, while his hand stroked his mate’s softening prick until the very last drop had been pushed out.

His need to relax, comfort, soothe, and pamper one another was cut short when he realized they were barreling their way through his planet’s atmosphere. “Oh, shit!!” He knew it was of no use, but Dameron tried pushing his mate to the side in his panicked attempt to ready them for a sudden landing. To his dismay, his knot was still very much locked inside the Omega’s body, making it entirely too difficult to function. He managed, though, somehow, using his title of ‘best pilot in the Resistance’ to his advantage, and though the landing was rough, they made it onto the tarmac. Too soon, though, for Poe’s liking, as his lover was heavily covered in cum, and their bodies were stubbornly locked in place with one another.

"Oh, brilliant. Did you learn that in flight school? I mean, really, Dameron, top mark for that completely smooth and not at all jarring--" The General suddenly cut himself off as his eyes took in the image around him. While they were on the far corner of the tarmac, what was before him was unmistakable and had his lithe form tensing completely and all at once. The Resistance Base. Fuck, why didn't he pay attention to where it was - what planet they had landed on, what system they were in - instead of being lost in a haze of heat and pleasure? As intrigued and wanting to draw in as much information as possible as Hux was, his heart also hammered out something terribly close to fear.

This was enemy lines and he was in heat.

He had trusted his Alpha, flown with him instead of away from him - sought him out after the crash instead of running away to be on his own and deal with his heat by himself.

And now he was locked to a Commander in the midst of people who wished to end his reign of the stars before it could ever begin.

The Omega whined, suddenly distressed at not being able to pull away from his mate, crystalline eyes turning to look over his shoulder at the Alpha. It was for the best, wasn't it? Bonded and near his new mate instead of left somewhere on a desert planet to cry out into the night for someone else to come to him? Or left in his quarters and just counting the seconds before his doors opened with the wave of Kylo's hand - metal screeching and gears fighting the unwanted movement before locking the knight in with the ginger, ironically doing its job once more while placing the one thing that Hux would want to keep out of the room right beside him.

A shudder rushed through Daire as he sought out Poe's hand, holding it tightly as his whimpers continued. "Don't let them take me, Mate. You promised I would be returned. You _promised_."

The Alpha was more than ready to scold his Omega for the insults given to him upon landing, but the sudden change of attitude caused him to sigh, instead. With everything that had transpired from the moment they first met to landing upon Resistance land, Dameron knew how terrified the General must be. It wouldn't be questionable for him to lash out in anger, regardless, but he couldn't fathom treating him as such, now. It would go against everything that he was, biology not included.

"Relax, dammit." The growled order came with a slight shake to Daire's body, almost as though Dameron were trying to shake some sense into him. He had no time to fuss with comforting his mate and whispering reassurances to the lesser blood rank. Not when four of his men were rapidly approaching in a vehicle to ensure their Commander was well. Luckily, the sight causing Poe's heart to race a bit with relief, his number one was there, on the vehicle as well. The one Beta he'd consider an equal to himself, regardless of biology. 

Watching Rhys jump off the back of the vehicle and run forward, Poe was quick to reach out to shade the cockpit from the inside, allowing them much needed privacy. With his eyes shut, he evened his breathing and attempted to portray a message to his Beta, to let him know all was well. To his dismay, however, it did not go through. "Fuck, just... He's safe, remain calm and... I don't know." 'I don't know' was the last thing an Omega would ever want to hear from his Alpha, but he couldn't help it... Rhys had overwrote the security system and had the cockpit opening, exposing the pair in their coupled state.


	7. Chemistry

Hux turned away at the last minute, pulling on the pilot's helmet to hide his hair from the outside world. He didn't need this, but, more, he didn't need the entire Resistance base targeting him and identifying him in such a state of weakness. Heart pounding and body hopping between tensing completely and doing everything it could to relax. Trying to follow his mate's orders while preparing for a fight - to not simply bow to his captors, but take as many of them down before he was overpowered and forced to--

"Dammit, Dameron!" The Beta shouted, shielding his eyes a moment before he turned to face the rest of the little group with him, waving them away before they could see anything. "Go. Get back to the base and leave this damn knucklehead to me," Rhys ordered - watching as the Alphas of the group sniffed the air and stepped ever closer to the X-Wing. "What did I just--"

"That's an Omega."

"In heat."

"I bet he's got a few rounds left in him."

"And will be more than eager to take it. Be filled with our--"

"Stand down!" Rhys growled. "Heat or not, your Commander has claim on him"

"For now," a blonde man hummed, scenting the air once more before huffing and turning, going back to the transport, followed by the other Alphas.

In the cockpit, Hux whined softly, trying to keep himself covered, even when locked to Dameron. A moment later, Rhys climbed back up, sitting on the nose and glancing up and down the ginger, taking him in and sizing him up. "So. Who is the Omega that finally managed to--" Rhys stopped in the middle of his question when he pulled the helmet off the ginger - red hair shining like a fire in the sun. "What the fuck have you done, Dameron?"

The Alpha wasn't having any of it; he expected those around to act like total idiots about the entire thing, but wasn't actually prepared for how to deal with it when it all came crashing down upon them. Even Rhys was starting to truly irritate him to the point of wanting to lash out. "Shut up, Beta." The Commander snarled, offering a showing of his teeth as they very faintly began to sharpen. "What I do is of no concern to--"

"Do NOT give me, of all people, that bullshit, Dameron! Is this who I think--"

"This is MY mate, Beta! Whoever he is does not--"

"--you thinking bringing an officer of the Order to our base with your dick locked inside of him doesn't--"

A loud growl emitted from the Alpha's chest as he began to shift about uncomfortably. Lips pinched up into a snarl, Poe managed to use his anger enough for his knot to go down in swelling until he was able to pull out of him. The moment that Rhys saw his Alpha was freed, his hands went up in surrender. 

"Alright, calm down, Poe. I'm sorry, okay? I just had to get you to... Unhook from him. No harm done, right?"

Anger still beat through every pulse point inside of Dameron as he hurried to redress; not caring that this Beta had seen him nude and exposed, or that he had seen Daire exposed as well. "Get off my fuckin' ship. You, mate, get dressed and get out." Poe waited for neither to follow through on his command before he hopped down onto the tarmac from the wing, fussing with his soiled clothing and zipping his pants back up.

Hux’s hands moved to follow the order before he had a chance to snap back at the other man for pulling from him in such a rush - the Alpha’s knot having loosened, but still clipping on the rim of the ginger's body on the way out, drawing soft whimpers from the Omega. With his pants zipped back up, the General shuffled out of the X-Wing, dropping to the ground to slink behind his mate, wrapping his greatcoat around his shoulders and using it to hide how undone his clothes were and the white splatters that had fallen over his clothes from their sudden romp in the starfighter.

The Beta kept a careful watch on the ginger as he moved around - wary of the First Order Officer, regardless of who he may or may not be mated to. The man was a danger. More than that, he was their enemy in war and a man who was completely against everything that they stood for, fought for. Lived for. "Poe..." Rhys started again, slowly stepping closer to the Commander. "Poe, you can't have him as a mate. He's a First Order piece of--"

"Finish that statement very carefully, Scum," Daire growled, coming out from his hiding place as he confronted the other male, stalking up close to him with a snarl on his lips.

Without hesitation, Poe's arm shot out, pressing heavily into Daire's chest to hold back the slighter male. "Omega, please. That is no way to speak to Rhys." Poe's voice was stern, annoyed almost, as he shoved his mate backwards. The entire time, Dameron's eyes stayed glued to Rhys' even as he addressed Hux, his expression somber. "You will respect me, and you will respect my pack. Or you will find yourself at the mercy of whoever the hell wants to breed you, Omega."

Rhys' eyes narrowed upon his Alpha as he tried to decipher the dynamic between the two; finding he had no idea where Alpha and Resistance blended into Omega and Order. 

"Keep the men away from my quarters. Inform Leia of my return and notify her that I will seek her counsel when I am damn well ready to. Speak of my mate to anybody, Rhys, and you will have my wrath to deal with."

The Commander was in a mood far beyond foul, his words nearly dripping with venom. If Rhys was concerned about a First Order Officer being on base, there was a lot to be said... Rhys usually found the good in everyone and everything and always kept any pessimistic dispositions to himself. For him to be so automatically deterred, well... It left Poe feeling rather uncomfortable. Clearing his throat, Poe reached behind himself to grab Daire's hand, giving him a rough tug forward as he began to storm his way across the tarmac, keeping his head lowered to avoid looking any passerby's in the eye.

Hux moved in stark contrast - jade eyes snapping from person to person and back straight as a board as he strode beside Dameron. Enemy territory. The Resistance base. People who were well beneath him both in terms of social status and worth. They were hardly worth anything on their own, yet, when grouped together, they became a formidable force that even the First Order had difficulty controlling. After all, the war still raged on. A low growl sounded from the Omega as another Alpha stepped close - a confused expression settling on the man's face at being rejected by a lesser blood rank in the middle of a heat. Daire stayed in line other than that - keeping his challenging to a minimum as he did as his Alpha asked of him, not knowing exactly who was and was not in Poe's pack.

Rather, he didn't want to find himself in a position where his mate no longer cared about who mounted him and bred him.

Not now.

Not after their bond had solidified.

Hux took note - his mind ever at work - of everything that he saw, making sure to tag anything interesting that he would want to try and take a closer look at before he was returned to the stars. If he was returned, he tried to remind himself as he was practically dragged through the base without a word from his mate. Perhaps that shouldn't have bothered him as much as it actually did, but the General wasn't willing to ponder that tug to his heartstrings or what the sentiment behind it could mean.

Biology. That had to be it.

"Alpha?" Hux softly whispered when they were in a more secluded hall, only a few droids rolling around them. "Are you..? I'm sorry, Alpha."

"What you see is not to be used for your advantage. Whatever you might hear is to never be repeated again; verbally, written, signed, whispered, sang, shouted, transmitted, nothing. Anything discussed, anything seen, heard, tasted, experienced... Nothing leaves this base. I need your word on this, Mate, or we will have a very uncomfortable couple of weeks ahead of us." A turn down a different corridor soon led them to Dameron's private quarters, but he paused, refusing to allow the other into his home until he had his promise. "Swear to me, Daire Hux. Swear to me that you will not take advantage of your Alpha, and his generosity, and use it to your own personal, selfish advantage. Because you have no idea how much I am risking just bringing you here to protect you."

The ginger grit his teeth, fighting off the part of himself that wanted nothing more than to obey - that part written in his very genes that gravitated around Dameron like a star and was more obedient than the most well trained of hounds. Already, the General had made so many mental notes about the Rebels. He had tagged places and people as they moved through the halls, already was formulating a map in his head - figuring out the layout and where best to strike. It made no sense for an officer of his rank to overlook this opportunity and reject any information that he could gather.

The First Order could win the war, if he gathered the right information, while he was--

A sudden jerk on his bond left him breathless - something akin to a hand reaching into him and trying to pull his spine out through his ribs. The Omega snarled, taking a step away from Poe. "I swear it, Alpha," he whispered in defeat, jade eyes filling with an emotion very close to betrayal. "You promised to not cage me. To not abuse my name..."

The Commander scoffed softly as he pressed his badge against the keypad, waiting until it flashed green and the door to his private quarters slid open. He made a motioning signal with his arm, and stepped in behind Daire; the door sliding shut behind him as the lights flicked on to life. “Am I caging you?” He asked in a tired voice, finally feeling his shoulders slumping and his entire body starting to relax. As much as he loved taking missions and being amongst the stars, he loved being home and out of the line of fire, as well. And, in his quarters, he felt he could be more at ease with his mate, maybe even take the chance to get to know him better as more than just a hot body to pup. “You are not my prisoner. I requested a promise for you to keep our things to us, here, on this base, and not bring our business back to your lot when you return. That is not forcing you to stay under lock and key while you are here.”

"It's forcing me to hold my tongue, and if I cannot speak, what's the--" Hux stopped, sighing as he shook his head. "I don't mean it like that." Turning to face Poe once more, the Omega stepped forward, cupping the pilot's face in between his hands. "I'm not a man who is silenced. Even when I was a boy, my voice became my greatest weapon. My tongue was sharpened over the years as I spoke and persuaded. I don't have the strength of an Alpha. I can't shift. In the ideology of blood rank, I'm useless, except for my mind." The ginger paused, shifting his weight around as he glanced away, wanting the man to understand - wanting him to realize that Daire had been fighting for the First Order before it had ever been made. It was his breath and blood. It was him, and he rose it from the ashes of the Empire against all odds.

"I promise, Alpha. What happens here, I will not relay. It will not reach the Order... But..." The General huffed, hating himself for what he was about to say - knowing that hiding anything from his mate would quickly be found out. "Don't tempt me while I'm here. If there are places on this base with Intel I should not see, then don't let me."

Kicking his boots off, the Alpha left them pushed off to the side by his front door in a pile and shrugged off his jacket. Without hesitation, he moved towards the thermostat and instantly dropped it down ten degrees to have it turn freezing cold inside, still harboring ill feelings towards Jakku and its unwavering and relentless heat. “And then what, Mate? Huh?” He asked a bit angrily as his bare feet led him towards the refresher. As he removed his shirt, he allowed it to drop down onto the floor; no injuries now visible on his flesh. “Tell you no, that you cannot go there, and have you go off on me for… What was the term? Caging you?”

The pilot scoffed as he removed the rest of his clothing, now standing in the refresher completely nude. “Be a good boy and don’t go where you’re not supposed to go. How’s that?” With a roll to his eyes, Dameron cut on the faucet in the shower, keeping the water to a nice icy downpour as he stepped in. Nearly instantly, his muscles clenched at the cold spray, but Poe ignored it as he made quick to wash himself off. Once rinsed, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself, a frown tugging down the corners of his lips to find Daire still standing in the same position. “Do you need my permission to make yourself comfortable..?” He growled with the towel being wrapped around his waist. “Well, go on.”

"Yes." Hux answered pitifully, jade eyes staying on the floor and refusing to meet those of his mate. "This is your territory, Alpha. I... I _can't_ do anything without your permission. Trust me, I want to. I've been wanting to put this place into order from the moment that you left me, here, but without you telling me what I can do and what I'm free to do, I _can't_. Not now that the bond has settled." The ginger raised a glare to the pilot - his instincts telling him to simply fall to his knees in presentation, even as he fought them off. Rejected the ways of an Omega and stood before his mate with a challenge in his eyes that seemed to never really go away. Not completely.

Trained for war and bred to submit, Daire was in a constant state of inner turmoil - battling his genes and forcing nature to bend to him, instead of the other way around. He had always been in complete control of himself and his mind. To be so suddenly robbed of it left him lingering in a state of limbo - not completely out of himself, and for that he had his mate to thank, but not completely his own person, anymore, either. The ginger shuffled where he stood, finally moving to straighten up the couch in Poe's living room - placing the pillows back in order and dusting off a few places - before he took a seat. Back straight and hands folded in his lap, the Omega waited for his mate to say something. To give him an order. To growl at him. To simply take him by the neck with his jaws and demand Hux to offer up precious information on the First Order. Anything other than the tense, anger-filled silence that had settled between them upon landing at the base.

Had Dameron expected to bring back a mate, he would have made an effort to make his home look somewhat presentable. With him being single, he had no desire to keep anything tidy. But, now with Daire there, it still felt… Acceptable. Poe had no desire at the moment to rush around and make his living quarters look nice, almost like he didn’t have the desire to over-impress. Their beginning had already been so out of the norm and chaotic, that anything calm and collective just didn’t seem to fit them. So, Dameron made his way into his bedroom to dig through his dresser for clean clothes to change into.

Standing nude in front of the bed, the Alpha laid the clothes out in front of him. “The bed in here is much more comfortable, if you’d rather,” he offered, though there was a hint of a command behind his words. They needed time to properly bond, in ways that had nothing to do with mating. And Poe wasn’t in the mood to sit out in the living room like a pair of old chums shooting the shit. Once he had slipped into only a pair of black lounge pants with an orange strip down the side of both legs, he pushed the shirt and tank top to the side before leaning against the door frame. 

The Omega moved slowly, gaze dancing around the pilot's quarters as he wandered through them - taking in the mess and disorder with a slight sneer before he slinked passed his Alpha and moved into the bedroom. His mental layout of the base shrunk, the places he had flagged for a more in depth investigation rubbed off the map as he focused instead on piecing together where everything in Poe's room was. Kitchen, living room, guest room - he assumed, bedroom, and refresher. That was all he really needed, despite the way he already disliked being in such a closed space - wanting more to just aimlessly wander around the halls outside like he did while on the Finalizer. Hux didn't ask if he could undress, instead just pulling his uniform from his slender frame slowly and folding it before slipping under the covers of the bed that smelled distinctly of Poe.

Daire rolled around slightly, sniffing and trying to pick up on any other scent - anyone that the man might have brought there and bedded, but he found nothing noteworthy. A lingering scent of that Beta that had met them on the runway, but only at the far corner of the bed. A place he apparently sat a few times. The General sat up, back resting against the headboard - even though it refused to slump in anyway, staying perfectly straight like the military man he was. "You don't have other mates?" Hux asked, head tilting as his gaze settled upon the Commander. It didn't make sense. Dameron was the prime specimen of an Alpha - body fit and handsome, a shifter, and a pure bloodline. "Don't you have a real pack?"

A scoff answered Daire's question quite obviously, though Poe felt the need to follow-up on it. "Tch... Don't have the time for one." More like, he didn't have the desire for one. All things considered, Poe knew he should have had several mates by now and probably even a few pups; his lack of either was quite frown-worthy to the other Alphas, causing a stir every now and then if anyone tried to challenge him on it. Which, they did. Some of the other Alphas had no fear in speaking up on other's statuses, Poe's included. 

"You're not one of the idiots that thinks an Alpha has to breed every bitch he happens by, are you?" There was a tone of disapproval in Dameron's voice as a slight scowl was given in the Omega's direction. "I don't need to prove my status with the size of my pack. Or by the size of my fuckin' harem." He didn't sense anything mocking radiating off of his mate, but, he still couldn't control his need to remain 'tough'. "Trust me. If I had the time, I'd have this place loaded up with mates. All equally as loaded up with my pups. You want me to prove that, Omega? Are you challenging me?"

The Omega growled, shooting a glare at his Alpha before offering a little whimper of apology at his silent challenge. He hadn't meant it to start an argument or a fight - rather, it was just something that he noticed about a few Alphas, Poe and Kylo included. After so many years of keeping his own biology in check and ignoring it, all he had to base his assumptions off was the talk of Betas. With his head dropping slightly in submission as he gazed up as his mate with clear jade eyes. It would seem they both had their own issues with their respective genetics.

"I didn't mean it like that," he grumbled. "I meant that you're more than eligible and that... I'm sure there are other Omegas who would be happy to have you as a mate and aren't your enemy."

He didn’t want to argue; especially after everything that had went down since he last left his room to go on the blasted mission… He was mentally worn out, physically exhausted, and, dammit, that scent radiating off of his mate was too delicious to ignore. It didn’t matter how many times they had mated, already, or that he was sure his cum with still wet inside of the Omega, his body was beginning to stir, once more, simply from the glow coming off of his bitch. 

“Go shower, before your next wave hits.” Though there was an underlying of a command, there, Poe was more just offering up the suggestion. He was certain that Daire was used to remaining very well put together, and at the moment, he was looking rather unkempt. “Help yourself to anything in my wardrobe, I don’t care. I suggest something loose and comfortable. It’s going to be a long night.” As he flashed the lower rank a smirk, Poe crawled into his bed, moving onto the opposite side of where Daire sat, and collapsed into the pillows with a groan.

The idea of a shower instantly had the ginger's attention at full capacity, more or less jumping out of the bed before he paused and collected himself enough to saunter over to the pilot's clothes, rustling through the various rustic colored fabrics that the Resistance apparently handed out to all their soldiers. Finally finding a plain white t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants that he assumed would hang low enough on his hips to be passable as the correct length, the Omega slipped away into the refresher, moaning aloud when the hot water fell over him from the showerhead. With his eyes closed and his head tipped up, he let the stream wrap around him happily before he grabbed the soap and started to lather himself up, running the bar over his lithe form and washing away any lingering sweat and sand from Jakku.

As he washed his hair - making a mental note at the liquid wax that the Resistance thought was shampoo and conditioner - Daire let his mind wander, noticing that his heat had cooled just a bit as he washed himself, the water apparently helping to keep the edge away and clear the fog from his brain. With that clarity, he considered his options. To go back to the First Order in the middle of his heat was an idea that would not only strip him from his rank and cast him to the side, but it would take his power and choice from him as well, leaving him at the mercy of whatever Alpha Snoke decided to hand him over to - more than likely, his apprentice. But to be completely unreachable by the First Order was just as damaging, with him being the main force behind the war.

Further, to stay at the Resistance for any longer than necessary would have him taken prisoner, no matter who his mate was. And, even still, he wasn't sure that Poe wouldn't simply turn on him and hand him over to chains and shackles or order the General to give out all the secrets that he had in his mind.

One thing, he was sure about as he turned off the water, was that Dameron was not a typical Alpha. He cared about what his Omega wanted and even offered to set the General back at his post once his heat had subsided. He was clothing Hux, instead of having him stay naked in his bed. He was letting the ginger speak freely and set his own boundaries - to actually have a voice and a fight. It was more than many others would have allowed.

Omegas, after all, were the lowest of the bloodranks. They were highly influenced by emotion and hormonal imbalance - or so most of the Alpha-run galaxy decided. The truth was more like this - Omegas were bred to serve Alphas. They couldn't fight back against an order, because their very biology told them to submit to their superiors and extend the bloodlines through pups. Instinct dictated their roles in a relationship, but it did not control their minds.

Daire stepped back out of the refresher, fully clothed and damp hair hanging loose, instead of it's normal, styled appearance. He crawled back over to Poe, nudging the man's shoulder with his nose. "Thank you," he murmured. "For not taking advantage of my rank. For treating me like a human being, rather than a toy."

The Alpha was so close to falling into a very much needed sleep when the scent of his lover drifted his way. He groaned softly, pulling the pillow to his face, before whimpering in defeat. “You outrank me, General,” he muttered in a playful jest while slowly rolling over onto his back. Without even thinking about it, his toned arms reached out in a silent plea for his mate to move closer. “You try to outrank me, and I’ll try to outrank you.” There was no animosity behind his words, no challenging tones or any hint of a threat lingering anywhere.

No. This was Poe. Not Commander Dameron. Not the Alpha. Poe. Soul-bared, walls lowered. Exhaustion taking its town on the pilot.

“You look good in my clothes, by the way. You look better out of them, I’m sure. But, mmm… Definitely liking this relaxed side of you better…” Eyelids fluttered shut over dark eyes, trying to block out any light reaching out towards them. With Daire in such close proximity once more, the Alpha could pick up on the heat still resonating within the slender body. “How are you feeling…?”

The ginger shook his head, a smile lingering on his lips, even as he tried to stifle it. "I feel..." Hux paused, taking a moment to let himself make little notes about his heat burned inside of him. It was dimmer, now, and less intense than it was before, though he could still feel it, hiding just under the surface of his skin. As he could also feel the way that a blush clung to his cheeks, but that wasn't anything that needed to be mentioned. "Better," he finally finished, shuffling closer to the Alpha to curl up against him.

With his Omega instincts at bay for the time being, Daire could finally take a moment it to take in the man that had become his mate. A pale hand reached up, tracing Poe's cheekbone with a slender finger.

Contentment lined each of the ginger's features - something that he never felt before in his life and while he wanted to blame that on his biology, he couldn't entirely chalk it up to that. Not completely. It was like this - Daire felt like he could trust Poe. He felt...

He felt like a live wire.

"Though I suppose that after Jakku, even this pitiful excuse for a base would look like a kingdom," he added with a teasing smirk.

All the Alpha could do was hum in response as he let the Omega’s scented warmth wash over him. His eyes slid shut and refused to open. But, after a few moments, he finally found the energy within him to answer. “Compared to that holding cell you kept me in to be tortured, this pitiful base excels in comparison.” Even though he spoke of a time he would never wish upon his greatest of enemies, he smiled. Because, regardless of what had transpired moments prior, it led to him marking a mate as his own. A mate that so happened to be high ranking on enemy sides.

Dameron’s hips rolled forward to push into Daire’s, feeling cock against cock in their unhardened, unaroused state. There was something so simple, so innocent to the movement that it allowed Dameron to let slip a shuddered breath. He wasn’t trying to force another round of mating and coupling, but rather, wanted to explore Daire Hux for all that he was. He wanted to know every freckle, every out of place hair. Every bruise, every scar, every spot on him that he could make blush. 

Poe wasn’t simply bringing home a good fuck to fool around with. This was his mate. And judging by the explosive chemistry they’ve already shown, Poe was certain that this mate was going to be a very lasting impression on his life. More so than he already had. Tanned hands moved in between their bodies to press against the lithe chest, feeling the strumming rhythm of the other’s heartbeat. So similar to his own, yet, thudded at a much different pace. With his eyes fluttering open, Dameron locked gazes with Hux and focused hard enough to feel their pulses beginning to match.

The ginger's mind and heart were in two different places - one wanting him to snarl and snap, and the other wanting him to relax and enjoy. He knew that, regardless of what had happened and where they were, now, Hux's mate was kinder to him than most other Alphas would ever consider being. Between letting him go back to his post and not using his name against him - and even taking the time to make sure that the Omega enjoyed their coupling just as much as the higher blood rank, Dameron was an Alpha that he found himself genuinely drawn to. It was something that he concluded in the middle of a heat wave and confirmed now that he could think clearly.

Biology, it would seem, was not the only thing at play between them.

Slender fingers moved over the pilot's chest, taking in the toned lines of muscle and the way that they twitched away from his fingertips in a contraction before relaxing once more under the General's exploration. He wanted to discover every inch of skin that covered his mate and, while Daire was unwilling to even consider the thought of leaving the First Order, his mind started to dance around the idea of tempting his mate to return with him - after all, his fleet could use Poe's skills, and his bed could use Poe's presence. 

But that would out him, and thus it led his thoughts all the way back to the beginning.


	8. Lone Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> We're so sorry for the sudden hiatus on this story - both authors have had a lot of outside forces making it hard for us to update and write.
> 
> But... WE'RE BACK! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with us - we appreciate you so, so much!
> 
> Thanks!

Shuffling forward, Hux nuzzled against the side of Dameron's face before pressing their foreheads together - his cycle still at a low point, simmering under the surface, but not burning through him. Not yet, at least. "Will you shift for me, sometime?" He asked softly, jade eyes locking onto the dark gaze before them. "You don't have to do it in front of me. I just want to see."

The request made the Commander more than a bit uncomfortable and had him leaning back some. “Shift?” Clenching his jaw, Dameron dropped his gaze to study the delicate features of a man who was far from delicate. Like a rose. Pretty to look at, dangerous to handle. With petals so silken and alluring, but thorns that could draw blood at a moment’s notice. “I don’t shift for no reason. Not anymore…”

Not since he was a young pup, really, and unable to truly control those urges. Now, it was only within certain moments that the Alpha would shift - and his body made him pay for the lengthy times between. “It hurts. More than it should, because I don’t do it often.” Why he was explaining himself to an Omega, he wasn’t sure. But it felt natural to hold such a conversation with him. Hux wasn’t an Omega that seemed to almost be afraid of him, like the others he had come to know in his life, and that had Poe holding far more respect for him than appropriate, considering their circumstance.

"Then why don't you shift more often? Go for runs out in the woods or just nap on the couch?" The ginger asked, pushing and prodding at Poe until he rested on his back. Daire crawled over him, placing one leg on either side of the pilot before folding himself so that their chests were pressed against one another. He didn't want to start something - his body still exhausted from the past days that left him sore and without hardly any energy to spare. He wiggled back and forth before relaxing atop his Alpha - something that Omegas normally despised doing, preferring to be protected, rather than to place themselves in more dominate positions. "I can't shift completely, but I practiced over and over. Mostly because I kept hoping that I was just... Doing something wrong and that I was a late blooming purebred."

Hux gave a little shrug, continuing before Dameron could stop him. "I'd like to see you shift, but I'm hardly in a position to order you to do it. Though, I have a feeling that even if I pulled military rank on you, sans bloodrank, you still wouldn't listen to me." A pause. "Do what you will, Mate."

“Your military rank means nothing to me, Daire, as you are not my General.” The statement came out hummed and so easily that he didn’t even contemplate that he was offending the rank of a military persona. “You won’t goad me into anything, Mate, so if you are thinking of trying to challenge me into a corner, I’d suggest differently.” Now, the Alpha spoke with a warning growl behind his words, as if he, as well, was challenging his mate's motives and methods. “Shifting is out of the question. It’d be best for your wellbeing if you don’t bring it up again.” With a soft exhale through his nostrils, Dameron ran his fingers through the ginger’s hair, then pulled him in, suddenly, for a silencing kiss.

Hux grumbled into the kiss, tilting his head and turning his face away to break it, instead, to mouth his way to Dameron's ear. "I hardly think that anything is completely out of the question, Mate, just simply forgotten for a time being," he murmured softly, letting his scent grow stronger and wrap around the Alpha - claiming him in a way that was nothing more than a primal need to let everyone else know that their dear Commander was spoken for. Not as though Alphas were known to be monogamous, but any Omega that stepped up to the pilot would have the General to deal with before they ever managed to get near Poe.

Even though...

Poe didn't stop to pay attention to any Omega that they passed by in the halls. He even let Daire mark him all over his body when they were alone on Jakku.

"I'll stop. But that doesn't mean it's out of the question. Nor does it mean that I'll let it go. You're a wolf. A purebred. Can you blame me for being curious?"

“No, but I can punish you for not listening.” Again, no heat behind the Alpha’s words - it was but a mere statement. Words spoken, though both parties already knew the outcome of an Omega that did not fall into line behind his Alpha. And, really, Daire had no proper way of knowing what sort of Alpha Dameron was. 

Not yet, at least. These first few days together were - more or less - going to shape the future of their dynamic, and, ultimately, their relationship. He couldn’t allow the lesser blood rank the freedom of open speech. Or the ability to make demands.

Poe knew that he was purebred - he knew that from a very, very young age. And, while there may have been a time in his adolescent years that he flaunted it every chance he got, he grew to accept who he was, embrace it, and became more than that. Or, rather, he was trying to. It was difficult when there was constant opposing forces demanding he ‘unleash himself’ and be ‘a proper Alpha’. Find a bitch, breed it, mate it, start a pack.

All in due time.

Was there any point in starting a pack if he could not guarantee the safety of his pup’s future? Was he--

Exhaustion was truly beginning to take its toll on Dameron, and the way his mind wandered was pure proof of that. So with a growl, he turned his head away from Daire and huffed. “Go to sleep. No more questions. No more chit-chat. I need sleep. You need sleep. Just… Fuckin’ sleep…”

"Testy," Hux murmured, but nevertheless moved off of the pilot, rolling to the side to find a place to rest. He stretched, back arching as toes curling, before pressing up against Dameron's side. He knew that his kind were supposed to simply fall in line. To be subservient and just do as they were told, no matter the answer.

It's why he went so far to hide his name. His rank. His smell. Everything that could tie the ginger to his biology, he tore away from himself, creating a breed that was entirely new to a galaxy run by Alphas: An Omega that was not able to be controlled. One that didn't want to bow, but instead forced those around him to kneel. One that was more willing to fight than he was to fuck. One that had spent all his life condemning himself and denying his urges, his very genetics. Medicating himself illegally, just to have a chance at a life that would have otherwise been denied to him.

Jade eyes blinked, then turned their gaze upward toward the Alpha. All his life, Hux ran from this.

Yet, here he was, anyway.

"I asked you not to treat me like _they_ do, and you have. You've let me keep my voice and other than trying to crash us into the tarmac, you've let no harm come to me, intentional or not," Daire murmured, softening his voice as he spoke. He wasn't completely going against the man's orders, but, he wasn't following them either. "I..." A pause. "I'm grateful. And while my military rank might mean little to you, it's something that... Something that the galaxy never thought would be possible. Omegas don't do what I do. But that does not mean we can't, just that were not afforded the same chances as breeds like you." Hux stole a kiss, then relaxed his body. "Thank you."

The Alpha listened to his mate go on and on, but found no annoyance lingering within his emotions. It was rather… Nice? No. Too comfortable. Too talk-y. “Go to sleep.” Flipping over onto his other side, facing away from Daire, Poe pulled the pillow more against his face. Try as he might, though, the pilot could not pull himself away from Hux’s insatiable heat. He groaned, flopped over this way and that, but ultimately turned to face the redhead once more. 

He mumbled tiredly, words that meant nothing and were partially in Spanish, as he scooted forward and scooped the fox up in his arms. With a bit of maneuvering, he was able to flip the Omega onto his side to face away from him, the lithe body now fitted perfectly against his - pale back to tanned chest. “You think your men will still follow you once you return as a mated bitch to a Resistance pilot? Omega or not, that’s unforgivable…” As he spoke, the Alpha started to rut against his lover’s ass - causing even more pheromones to fill the air.

That wilted the Omega - his body almost shrinking despite the way his heat started to make itself known once more. Jade eyes lowered, focusing on nothing in particular as his slender form pressed back against the Alpha. Perhaps the most disheartening part of his mate's words were just how true they were. His bloodrank didn't get power positions - they were born to to submit to the will of the stronger Alpha rank. Kylo would surely out him as an Omega once he returned and if that wasn't enough to strip him of his military titles, then the fact that he was bonded with a leader of the enemy forces would certainly have him thrown away and cast out.

"I'm worth more than you know to Leader Snoke," Hux murmured softly, more for himself than for any argument to be started between them. "He still needs me. He has use of me, mated or not, and he knows what I'm capable of at the helm of a ship." Even to Daire, his words lacked any sort of conviction.

After just a couple more ruts against the Omega, Poe stilled his movements with an exhausted and irritated sigh. He made no further attempt to move away, however, but remained where he was laying, holding the slighter frame against his own. “And Snoke won’t care that a Resistance Commander fucks you?” Came the growled response as Dameron’s eyes shut and refused to open again. “Hopefully, he’s not a man of vendettas, because, personally, I’m not looking forward to taking on the wrath of a psychotic asshole and his blind followers.” Poe knew what he was risking by bedding a First Order officer as his mate - Omega or not, neither side was going to sit by idly and allow this union to unfold.

Hux was out of the bed and out of the bedroom before Dameron had a chance to order the fox back to him.

Yes, Snoke would care. Yes, the ginger would be outed, if Ren hadn't already told the Supreme Leader of his discovery. And, yes, it was more likely than not that the Omega would return to his position in this war and instantly be jumped by the dark Alpha that resided upon The Finalizer. His bond would be ripped from him - leaving him spitting up blood and in pain, as though his very heart had been torn from his body - and he'd be left with the decision to be claimed by a new bond or risk physical failures of his body and mind.

That didn't mean he needed all of it to be thrown in his face by his mate.

Daire curled up on the couch, pulling one of Poe's discarded jacket over his body in a pitiful excuse for a makeshift blanket. 

Dameron was in absolutely no type of mood to be chasing after a wayward Omega. He scowled where he laid and debated demanding his mate return to bed and behave properly, but that would indicate that he cared; and at that point, he was seriously beginning to wonder if he did. What he was risking, already, just to have bonded with the General was far more than Daire could ever realize. 

Yes, the ginger had spent his life dedicated to the purpose, but so had Poe. So had his parents who gave their lives for the cause. And it was their legacy that Dameron was tarnishing and voiding simply by being connected to Hux. But he wasn’t about to stomp around throwing a fit. 

If the Omega wanted to pout and whine, so be it. That was further solidifying his bloodrank to the Alpha.

Rolling back over, Poe settled quite contentedly on the bed, once more folding his hands under his head.

Hux didn't remember falling asleep, nor did he really remember getting into the position on the couch that he found himself in, but, regardless, he woke with a kink in his neck and his heat starting to warm up his body once more. Not as badly as it was even just the previous day, but still making sure that he knew it was there and he was being punished for all the years he had stifled it with suppressants and whatever else he had taken to reject his rank. Long legs stretched, then folded once more. Lithe arms followed, and, finally, the Omega arched his slender back until he heard his spine snapping back into place one vertebrae at a time.

Jade eyes cast their gaze around the room and toward the kitchen before glancing over at the door that separated him from his mate.

He heard snoring, still, coming from the direction of the Alpha. So, he stayed where he was, frowning at the state of the pilot's home. In the silence of the morning, Hux was left to his own thoughts, shoulders slumping slightly as his mind supplied scolding truths. Dameron was risking treason by bringing him back to the Resistance base. He was risking expulsion and isolation. In return for that, all that Daire had given him was snappish words and sparks of challenging arguments that led them to be separated from one another for the first night that his cycle had allowed them to rest completely and undisturbed.

It should have been a time that they grew closer, but instead they were cut apart.

Deciding to at least try to offer a peace token to the Alpha in the form of his bloodrank, the ginger stood and sighed, getting to work cleaning the the other man's quarters - organizing and sweeping and washing everything that he could without making too much noise. It was better than actually admitting he was wrong.

Upon waking, the Commander was greeted with the chemical scent of cleaning product. It was neither appeasing, nor repulsing, but it certainly was not a smell one would ever wish to wake up to. With a low groan, the Alpha rolled to the side and sat up with his legs swung over the side of his bed. His hands rubbed tiredly at his face for a solid moment before he finally forced himself to stand. While walking from the room, his eyes squinted against the bright lights - refusing to adjust, quite yet. He gave his body a lasting stretch, with his arms lifted and bent behind his head, before he finally yawned and leaned against the door frame to the room.

“I prefer the smell of coffee in the morning,” 

In his sleep hazed mind, Poe was making a soft joke to try and keep the lightness of the morning at bay, not wanting to jump immediately into another argument. Truth be told, he was rather let down that Daire made no attempt to join him later on during the evening. A part of him had assumed his mate just needed to take a moment to cool down before rejoining him for the remainder of the night, but the Alpha was too proud to admit that. So, instead, he huffed and made his way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. “Looks good. Thank you.”

Daire watched the man walk toward a counter from his place on is hands and knees, having been scrubbing at the stubborn stains upon the pilot's tiled floor in the kitchen. He set his cleaning things away, moving back to rest upon his knees as he glanced around himself. Good? The Commander's quarters looked completely different from what they did the day prior. With everything in its proper place, the dishes cleaned and put away, and the floors now spotless, the home had nearly gone through a renovation with how much had changed in the hours that the Omega worked to make it suitable.

Standing, the ginger grabbed his supplies to throw them away, dumping the remaining water back into the sink before washing his hands and getting down a clean mug for the Alpha. "I prefer to see the floor in the morning, so I decided to mark my priorities differently than liquid wakefulness."

That earned a chuckle from Dameron as he gave his mate’s shoulder a light nudge with his own. “My floor’s were very much visible, thank you. Once you looked through the dirt.” With the mug sat down on the counter, Poe turned to lean against the edge and swiftly tugged the Omega against him. Strong arms wrapped loosely around the lithe frame, his chin settling lazily upon a thin shoulder. Daire did not smell like another, so it was rather obvious he didn’t leave and seek shelter anywhere else during the night; that relieved the pilot. But, at the same time, that meant Daire was close, close enough to still smell like the pilot, but still refusing to join him for bed. “Missed you last night.”

"I missed having a blanket last night," the redhead countered with a little smirk upon his lips. His hands raised, squeezing between their bodies to rest against the other man's chest, feeling his heart beating out his life - just there, right under his fingertips. It had been a restless night, and while Daire had contemplated going back to his mate when he started to shiver under the pilot's jacket, he was too stubborn and his pride was too strong of a sense to him to actually make a move toward the Alpha. So, he'd fought it out. Stayed where he was and willed the cold from his body until he could at least partially sleep. Hux stole the cup as soon as the coffee had finished, sauntering away from his mate with a little swish of his hips.

“Ey! Nope, no. _No_ , Daire. Daire, no.” Pushing away from the counter, Poe hurried after his mate, attempting to reach around him to take back the mug he had made. It was bad enough that he had to make his own cup upon waking up, but this made it even worse. Not enough to truly anger the Alpha, though. It was difficult to try and pull the coffee mug away, though, without sending scalding coffee over both of their hands, so with a defeated huff, the pilot stepped back and turned to trudge his way back towards the kitchen to start up another cup. “I know where there’s a blanket, by the way, for tonight, if you get cold. My bed. Just throwing that suggestion out there.”

"That almost sounded apologetic, Commander," the Omega hummed, happily marking the mug in his hands as a little victory as he sat down on the couch once more, crossing his legs under himself and sipping at the liquid. He surveyed his work, making a note to himself now and again about what else he needed to do before he nodded and decided that it could wait until later. When jade eyes landed on the form of the curly-haired wolf in the kitchen, however, Daire let his gaze travel up and down the man's body.

That was his mate. That Alpha. The one with a perfectly sculpted face and golden skin. With a toned body that could manhandle his own form with ease. A pilot known to be the best and a purebred bloodline. Of everyone in the galaxy, they had been bonded together. Hux's smile was slow when it appeared and quickly hidden behind the rim of his cup once he noticed that it was there. "Come sit with me, Alpha?"

The scoff that fell past the Commander’s lips was more playful than it was annoyed, but it was there, nonetheless. “I would already be sitting, Mate, had someone not stolen my coffee.” A pointed look was thrown over a muscular shoulder, the corner of Dameron’s lips pinched up in a smirk, before he returned his focus to adding just the right amount of sugar and creamer to make his drink perfect. It was only after that did he finally turn around and make his way back towards the sofa, still wearing nothing than the underwear he fell asleep in. 

As he took a seat beside the Omega, Poe gave him only enough space to keep him from feeling overcrowded, but otherwise huddled close. He sat leaning back, one arm extended over the back of the sofa, and with his legs parted - taking up most of the room with his stance. Bringing the mug to his lips, he hummed as he drank the liquid, slowly turning his head to gaze upon his mate.

His mate. _His_ mate. This stunning, slender man with a complexion that would make the pale glow of the beautiful moon envious. With hair that contrasted with its brightness so starkly that it had the Alpha smiling into his mug. While Daire’s features were sharp, they were also subtle. The natural curves to his lithe body were arousing just to gaze upon. And his scent could make the Commander’s mouth water for days on end. The spicy aromatic hints that warmed him more and more with each inhale. “Come closer,” he finally growled, giving his Omega a playful grin in the process.

"I'm already close," Hux answered, feeling his body starting to react to their nearness. To the low growl of his mate's voice. To the bond that tugged on him gently to remind him that this golden man - this sunshine to his moonbeam - was his mate. Despite the war and their enemy status, the ginger felt a little smile forming on his lips. It was a gesture of fondness that he would deny to his very grave, yet there it was. His mug was placed onto a coaster--and that had been a discovery all on its own: The Alpha actually had coasters to use. With slow movements, the Omega pressed himself against Poe's side, curling up against him and nuzzling against his shoulder, then neck, then face, then back to his shoulder once more.

Dameron was a man that finally had Hux starting to understand why some people long ago looked upon others as gods. A soft trilling noise tumbled from the General without him even noticing as he wiggled away, only to lay down with his head in his mate's lap.

The warmth that came from the Omega’s head settling in his lap had the Alpha sudden pushing up and off the couch, not caring that Daire’s head bounced on the cushion. “Woah, hey, alright. No. I don’t have time to sit with you. I, no. I’ve got things I need to do.” Coffee in hand, Poe quickly stepped into his bedroom and took a sip of the bitter warmth before setting it down on top of his dresser. 

This wasn’t… He didn’t know this. He knew war, he knew flying, he knew checking in with his General after being taken hostage by the enemy in question.

Cuddling on the sofa, enjoying a decent cup of coffee, was not known.

The heat developing rapidly inside of him, was not known.

Enjoyed, yes. But not known.

Digging through his drawers, the Commander picked out a rather generic outfit to change into, knowing he’d be stuck in debriefing for a vast majority of the morning. After what he was subjected to, he’d be surprised if he returned before dinner time, actually. Daire would be safe in his quarters, alone. It seemed his mate had a fondness for cleaning, so… At least he’d be occupied, as well.

The ginger stood as his mate left, following slowly after Poe until he could watched the Alpha from afar, again. Jade eyes glanced around the bedroom, already making note of what things needed to be tidied and put away. When his mate was fully dressed, Hux moved to clothe himself in his own uniform once more, straightening it as much as possible and styling his hair until it was acceptable. He turned to Poe, stating simply as he did so. "Where are we to go?" Daire tilted his head. "Don't think that I'm just going to stay locked in your room like a stay in. I'm not a trophy mate. Nor am I going to do nothing all day. Now... Shall we?"

With a brow quirked, Dameron simply froze with what he was doing - clothing in hand - and stared at his mate. “You’re kidding, right? No. You don’t get to go traipse around my base like you’re some welcomed guest. Do you not realize what the fuck I’m risking by having you here? Were you not the one begging me to keep you safe? Just, for what? So you can go wander around like a fuckin’--No. No. No! It’s not… It’s not happening.”

Thirty minutes later found a very unamused, frowning Alpha walking through his corridors with his mate by his side. The looks they were receiving, alone, were enough to have Commander Dameron on edge and ready to attack if need be. He hated this… It was too obvious who he brought with him. Treason. Betrayal. Two words he could already hear being thrown his way if the wrong person were to find this out.

The ginger moved like his rank - chin slightly lifted, hands clasped behind his back, and confidence wafting into the air about him. With one eyebrow quirked and his lips pulled into a little smirk that held every little piece of challenge that the Omega had ever felt toward the Resistance. He walked like an Alpha, with unfaltering strides that kept him at his mate's side, rather than trailing behind him like the rest of his kind. Jade eyes shot glares over to any other Omega who came toward them - warning them away without any spoken word.

He could smell it, now that they were around more people than just themselves. Now that it was more than just miles upon miles of sand and a dingy hotel that tried to pass itself as livable. Poe was in rut - more than likely a reaction triggered by the General's heat - and it drew others of the redhead's bloodrank toward him, only to be sent away by the Omega, himself.

Giggling was one reaction that the Alpha was not planning on receiving. But, it was one that he was certainly getting. He noticed every step he took, some Omegas took two steps closer. At first, he was more than a bit confused over what could be prompting such a reaction, but upon second thought, it had his steps faltering, and his lips spreading into a smirk. 

Of course. Why didn't he notice it sooner..?

They were highly attracted to him at the moment because of his scent. And it had him standing there, proud, as two pilots on a different squadron approached him. As Daire went to shoo them away in a much more firm way, Poe stopped him and allowed the two to come closer.

The Omega gave a low growl, watching as the two saddled up to his mate - their heads slightly tilted to show off their necks, offering themselves over to the Alpha without a second thought. Dameron was encouraging this? Crystal eyes moved back and forth between the players in the scene before the ginger arched an eyebrow and turned to step away from the Commander, swaying his hips and letting his motions become less and less military and more and more fluid as he approached a blonde Alpha who was working on an X-Wing. 

The man's shirt was crumpled on the ground beside him, dirty golden hair shorter on the sides than on the top and his muscular body on full display as his hazel eyes turned as the Omega’s scent hit him. A smirk appeared on his lips as he turned, stretching to his full height.

Looming. Broad. Powerful.

"A bear? I thought bear bloodlines were extinct." The General spoke with a soft hum to his voice.

"And a fox," the blonde answered back, trailing his eyes over the ginger's body. "I know you."

"I'd be slightly surprised if you didn't. And a little disappointed."

"I'd know _who_ you are. But I also know you. We went to the Academy together." The bear explained and offered a hand to the Omega. "Mark Addit."

The lycan Alpha was only able to be scented by one of the other Omega’s before an unpleasant scent wafted his way. With the corner of his lip pinching up into a sneer, his nostrils flaring for a brief moment, Dameron turned to glance over his shoulder to find another Alpha encroaching on his territory. Had he not scent-claimed the fox shifter enough? Were the visible marks not ample proof that the Omega in question was already spoken for?

“Don’t mind him, Commander.”

“Wouldn’t you rather one of us anyways?”

“Or maybe even--”

“-- both of us?”

The two finished that final sentence together with a giggle, two pairs of hands now running up and down the pilot’s muscular arms and chest. It should have been enough, alone, to keep Poe’s attention at the two nearest to him. One with the sweetest of smells that reminded him of a candy shop he used to frequent as a kid, and one that resembled that of an oncoming rainstorm. Two very enticing, arousing scents. But his focus was on Daire.

“Ey. Back up, Addit, before I make you.”

The bear gave Poe a mere flick of his gaze before his attention returned on the conversation he was holding with the General. A large hand reached up, brushing away an arrant strand of fiery hair as he picked right back up where he left off. "I never smelled you, then. I didn't know that Omegas were allowed at Arkanis."

"They aren't," Hux answered, bouncing his shoulders slightly in a shrug. "But between the amount of suppressants my father had me on and his position at the Academy, there were only so many doctors that refused to bend to him."

Mark gave a low whistle, moving closer to sniff at the side of Daire's neck before he gave a low whistle. "An Omega who graduated top of the class. Youngest ever, right?"

"That's accurate."

"And one hell of a strategist. I mean, damn, Babe. I'd have snatched you up if I knew what you were. Might have stopped the whole war."

The General chuckled, dropping his voice in a way that only allowed Mark the ability to hear his words as he murmured them from a pose and smile that normally would have been reserved for flirtation. "If you don't stop trying to scent me, I'll pull your gland out of your neck and feed it to you."

That made the bear grin, laughing as he leaned back, then moved forward once again. "And here I thought all that military time would have trained you, Babe. But, then, that's part of the fun."

All Poe could see was another Alpha forcing himself onto his mate. That’s what was flashing into Dameron’s mind, at that moment. Another Alpha trying to scent _his_ mate. It had the Commander suddenly seeing red. “Dammit, I warned you, Mark!” Two long strides were taken across the area to confront the bear-bloodline head on. “Fuck off, Mark. He’s claimed. By _me_ , so I suggest you--” His palms shoved into the bear's chest, giving the larger male a push back, “--take a step--” Another shove and Poe stepped closer once more, “--back before you _really_ piss me off.” 

In the process, the lycan shifter had positioned himself in front of Daire, blocking him from the other’s view. His own scent poured out strong from within him, mixing in with the anger flooding his system. Nobody encroached on his territory; Alpha, or other Resistance fighter, it didn’t matter. Daire was his. And he’d fight another if that’s what it took.

When Mark regained his footing, his eyes had darkened to a deep brown, lips pinching up in a snarl toward the other Alpha who got in his way. He'd been the one to discover the ginger first. It was his scent that had wrapped around the Omega long before it was ever revealed that he was a bitch. Present company and mated bond or not, the blonde wasn't going to let a wolf best him. "Run back to your pack, Dog," he growled, squaring up to the Commander with his fists clenching.

Daire watched the fight with amusement and curiosity. The two Omegas that had been fawning over Poe were still very much present and shooting even more pheromones into the air in an attempt to gain the pilot's attention. In every logical path, they would be the better mates to Dameron. Resistance scum and perhaps a bit more willing to bend to a higher bloodrank without argument. Without challenging every social and instinctual norm. Yet there he was, standing before the redheaded Omega and staking his claim. Reaffirming that there was something happening between them to his entire base, rather than just a temporarily rogue General.

This was a public presentation.

“Dog?! You fuckin’ kidding me, Mark?! Don’t ever fuckin’ insult me like that again!” The pilot’s hands shoved into the larger man's chest hard, then instantly gripped the fabric of his shirt and tugged him close. “I’ll rip your damn throat out right here, right now, and use your fuckin’ blood as lube.” That had the other two Omegas really dumping their scent into the air around them, simply fueling the Commander’s urge to prove his dominance and rank to the others. 

Even if Addit was an Alpha himself, Poe wanted to be, for lack of a better term, top dog. He wasn’t going to let some bear stop him. “You know why your bloodline is damn near extinct, Addit? Because bears are fuckin’ bitches. No better than some damn Omega whore. Don’t piss me off, Addit. Or it will be the last thing you ever do.”

The bear shoved Poe back, his strength enhanced by his bloodline as he grabbed the other Alpha by the collar and dragged him close on his terms. "And you know why you'll never be anything more than the traitor who mated the First Order bitch? Because you're not good enough to have your own damn pack. A lone wolf." Mark scoffed, "A lone wolf ain't gonna do shit."

With that, the larger man threw Dameron aside and rounded on Hux, who's crystal eyes widened as he quickly took a step backward. When a hand shot out to wrap around his throat, his breath left him all at once, his struggles only increasing as he felt the Alpha's claws extending in transformation. His own was triggered - whimpering softly as his tail tucked itself between his legs and his silver eyes stayed focused on the bear as he grew and shifted before the ginger. The added weight of the animal had Daire crashing to the ground, only managing to draw in one shaky breath before there was a pair of jaws snapping around his slender neck, not enough to break skin, but enough that the message was clear.

Submit.

The redhead pushed against the bear - the thick fur covering rippling muscle that hardly budged under the pushes as Hux cried out in little yips for his mate.

Around them, a crowd grew, instinct drawing people closer to see the fight of Alphas. To find out who was the true Black Leader of the Resistance. It only added to the wild beating of the Omega's heart. He'd just come to terms with being mated to someone - just accepted that, perhaps, he and Poe could work it out. That being an Omega wasn't as bad as it seemed to his father. That there was one Alpha in the galaxy that wouldn't abuse his biology.

And here he was trapped under another.


	9. Spoils

A blood curdling snarl was the only warning Mark had before a fully shifted wolf lunged at him. Sharp canines dug into the other pilot’s flesh, ripping a mouthful of fur out of him as Poe snapped his head to the side. The force of his attack pushed he bear to the side, enough for Daire to be able to roll free. The Omega truly wasn’t given much of an option before Dameron’s Beta, Rhys, jumped into the fight, untransformed, and only long enough to yank the half-fox up and to his feet. 

He noticed right away that the transformation had stalled, and his quick-witted mind deciphered exactly what that meant; his Alpha’s mate wasn’t full blood. And that would hurt Poe more than simply being the Resistance fighter who mated with the enemy. Not aware that Dameron had already discovered this, Rhys quickly directed the General into a private room and locked the door. 

“Are you alright?” Was the first question Rhys managed, trying to tune out the loud growling, sharp yelps of pain, snarls, and yelling as the fight outside progressed. “Let me check out your neck, make sure he didn’t hurt you…”

"He didn't," Hux insisted, trying to get around the Beta and back out into the fight. The portly man stopped his exit, standing between the ginger and the door, causing the Omega to growl. "Fall in and march at my count, Beta."

Rhys glanced over his shoulder when a loud yelp sounded, but nevertheless stayed as he was. "You're neck is bruising where he bit--"

"He didn't bite me. He didn't mark me. He sure as hell doesn't have any claim on me."

"He... He knew you," the Commander stated, trying to keep the General's attention on him, rather than the loud bellow of a bear happening outside. "Mark. Mark knew you."

"We were at Arkanis together," Daire explained simply, shifting back into his normal form - coloration evening out and his tail returning to his body as though it had never been there to begin with. Through his bond, he could feel his Alpha's anger, though he couldn't tell if it was directed at him or the challenging party. His weight was rocked back and forth on his toes, wanting to get back out to where his mate was. Feeling the way his heat was being triggered by the fight - the way his mind was starting to cloud over at the prospect of two Alphas fighting over him. Of being claimed completely by whichever won. "I want back out."

"You're not--"

"Do you really think that I'm above killing you and leaving this room? You may be part of Poe's pack, but that doesn't make you part of mine," Hux hissed.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"I can--"

"And Poe. You're a half-blood. Do you know what that means for him? Do you know how much he's risking in actively fighting for you?"

Blood trickled down from a slash taken painfully close to his eye, but the wolf didn’t care. Not now, when he finally had the larger bear pinned down beneath his paws and his sharp canines sinking into the flesh of the other Alpha’s throat. Large paws were knocking into his sides, doing a little more than just bruising him, but he was so close to winning this fight, once and for all. He could taste the bitter iron of Mark’s blood as it spurted out onto his tongue. It had him snarling as he bit harder, filling his mouth with--

The loud crackling of electricity was only heard a split second before the stun stick shoved painfully into his side. Victorious from the fight, or not, the wolf tumbled a few times to the side with pained whimpers, nearly curling in around himself like a pup who was facing the wrath of a waded up newspaper. 

“ENOUGH!”

General Organa’s voice ripped through the air in a way that had all he fight still boiling Poe’s blood diminishing. He shuffled backwards even further, tail tucked between his legs. His ears pushed backwards at the sound of a door opening, Rhys finally giving Daire that permission to leave the room, only once he knew the fight had ended.

The Omega glanced at his mate for only a second before his attention was drawn to the other General. In an instant, he stepped back into his militant persona - head held high and lips pulled into a smirk as one eyebrow slightly quirked upward. With his back straight and his shoulders level, the ginger faced his rival readily, coldly. As though there wasn't a burning pulse inside of him with each breath he took. When Leia looked at him... He knew those eyes. He knew that face. He knew the little details upon her form and the smell of her. The pureness of her lineage - of the caster bloodline. It was rare. It was nearly a myth.

And suddenly the mystery that was Kylo Ren was unfolding for the redhead - right there. How could it be denied? How could biology be anything other than truthful?

An Alpha of Alphas and a purebred. A formidable enemy for anyone, Hux decided as the woman approached him, sniffing the air around him. As realization dawned in her gaze, the Omega thought he saw a hint of pride. She was impressed.

"General Hux," Leia greeted, a knowing smile upon her lips. "An Omega?"

"That alone should make you more afraid than if I was an Alpha," he answered. "General Organa."

The woman nodded, her smile solidifying upon her face before she glanced over at the wolf. "I expect that you'll be accompanying Commander Dameron to our meeting?"

"It's only fitting."

"For his mate?"

"For being the reason that he's still alive."

Leia drew a breath, not having expected such an answer before she pursed her lips and ordered everyone to disperse, saying that she would be awaiting the bond-pair in her office. The moment she was gone and the bear limped away, giving a final huff and growl to the mates, and Daire was over at his Alpha's side, dropping to his knees and rubbing his face against Dameron's dark fur - thanking the Alpha just as much as he was marking him, again.

A shove was the initial response given by the Alpha, his head pushing at Daire’s stomach to force the other away. He slowly stood, limping in the process with a canine whine, his paw injured and raw. Dameron hobbled a few steps away from Daire, into the room his mate had just come from; the room that was scented with his worried Omega, causing his shift back into human to be far easier than anticipated. On his hand, the palm had taken a swipe of the bear’s claw, giving it a decent sized gash that he knew would heal before the day was over. 

From the shift, his clothes were tattered and torn, but covered him enough to still be considered decent. He stepped out from the room, eyes landing on his mate, and approached him in brooding silence. He could have slapped him, smacked him around a bit. Or pulled him in for a tight hug. But instead, he kept silent, reached out to grab his arm, and none too kindly pulled him into Leia’s office.

“You have never stopped an Alpha fight before, General. Why now? Why me?”

“Because none of my other Alphas deemed it appropriate to bring a high ranking officer of the other side onto my base and proceeded to make a damn fool of himself over him. Tell me, Commander Dameron, why it is you that must always be causing trouble? Ever since you were little, Poe… Maker, can you go not one week without stirring something up?” Leia’s voice held a much more motherly tone to it than one of a General - a tone she nearly only ever used with it was Dameron she was speaking to. “And you, General Hux. Should I be surprised you are not the tough, terrifying Alpha we’ve all assumed you to be?”

"No. You should be worried that your army had been outmatched by an Omega all this time. Our Alpha has yet to be completely revealed to you," the ginger answered, tugging his arm free from his mate's hold as he took the seat in the office closest to the exit. It was impossible to miss, now - all the resemblance, all the little ticks that were shared. What a revelation, indeed. One that he was under order not to use or reveal, thanks to his Alpha, but something that his mind noted in case it would ever be proven useful in another way.

"Indeed," Leia murmured, her posture straightening slightly as the redhead's clipped tone registered to her. An Omega unafraid of Alphas? An lower rank that would not bend nor tremble in the face of a pack leader. A danger to the way things were. To the natural order. He could overturn the galaxy, even if the war was lost, and, perhaps, in that, he would be victorious in creating a cosmos after his own image. The Resistance was being defeated by an Omega bonded to her best pilot. "But one that is in heat. Throwing pheromones all over the base."

"Perhaps I'm marking it for when it's mine. I need some rundown place to station people I don't like. Or perhaps this will be where I keep all of you. Just so that you'll always remember your failure."

With an offended scoff, Poe smacked the back of Daire’s head on his way towards his own seat. “Mind your place, Omega,” the Alpha glared at him; still pissed off that he was put into that position of having to fight one of his own for the First Order General. “You hate it so much here, be my guest and leave… I won’t hold you against your will. Go return to that little freak of an Alpha you got parading around your base and let him breed the fuck out of--”

“-- Commander, that’s eno--”

“-- no! No, really, it’s not.” Leaning back in his seat, a look of disgust playing over his features for what Daire just said, Poe folded his arms over his chest. “This base is a part of me, too. So if it’s not good enough for you, then obviously I’m not, either. So, go. Leave. Good luck getting yourself out of here without being jumped, raped and claimed by another. Go scent whatever it is you want, but don’t cry for me when that asshole pins you down and breeds you. You won’t make it to the shuttles, General. So, please. Tell me again of how much of a failure we are. _I_ am.”

The ginger blinked, glanced away, and blinked, again. His hand rose to the back of his head, rubbing it to ease the sting that he felt from the little form of punishment that he had received from his mate. Nodding, the General rose from his seat and strode toward the door, getting it partway open before it was slammed shut by an invisible force. Damn casters.

"Please, General Hux, take a seat. Commander Dameron can be overly confident and rash at times, but you will find no better Alpha than him. Anywhere." Leia stated, watching as the Omega meandered about in defiance. She raised an eyebrow as he finally settled down once more. What a pair the two would make - what a set of opposites that somehow found themselves sitting beside one another in a galaxy in which they should be biting at one another's throats. "Thank you."

There was a quiet power to the woman - some air of respect that she carried with her in a way that was not as much intimidating as it was inviting. Of course, there was an edge in her gaze and a look of a person who would do anything to keep those she cared for safe. A life that had been well worn over years and years and years.

"Commander, what happened? You were delayed. Where is the map?"

The look of annoyance he had fixated upon the side of Daire’s head was suddenly turned to Leia and a more worried, almost childish look appeared, instead. “Delayed? Right! The map. It’s…” He cleared his throat, lifting a leg to have his booted foot resting on the opposite leg’s thigh. Both his hands clasped around the kneecap and he gave a nod. “The map, it’s… It’s safe.”

Leia challenged his look with one with far more superiority that nearly demanded an explanation. “Commander…”

“I was attacked. The planet had some… Visitors, and, no, Leia, the map is safe. I promise you. I…” Another look had Poe dropping his gaze. “I gave it to BB-8.”

“Poe…” Pinching the bridge of her nose, Leia shook her head with a sigh. “And how do we know the First Order hasn’t gotten a hold of it, yet?”

Almost reluctantly, Poe turned his gaze towards his mate once more, quirking a brow as if silently asking for clarification.

Tilting his head to return the Alpha's look, the redhead smirked slightly - suddenly very aware that all attention was on him. So they didn't know. The map was lost to the galaxy - nothing between it and the First Order but a droid. Just as Kylo had suspected.

"We don't have it," Daire finally answered. There was no use in lying to his mate or the other General - they were just as close to obtaining the map as his army was and knowing that offered them no advantage. "My men were scouring Jakku when I returned to you, Alpha. I don't know if they were successful in their mission. I had to get rid of my communication or they would have tracked me wherever we went. And I had a feeling that Kylo would be not far behind us."

"Kylo?"

"Why don't you ask your Commander? He got a personal experience from the Master of the Knights of Ren."

At the mention of the name, and with both pairs of eyes now on him, Dameron scoffed, and leaned back in his chair, once more. For a moment, he nibbled at some dead skin from around his thumbnail - a defiant ‘I don’t want to talk’ type move, but as the stares continued, he shook his head. “That is one seriously fucked up guy. If I’m not the one to take him down, then I want to be there when the lucky bastard does. Hope he suffers royally, too. Fucking bastard. Hope he and his worthless family all feel it.”

To say Dameron was bitter about the whole ordeal would be a vague understatement. His knee began to bounce up and down in frustrated annoyance; the pheromones he was shooting off being far from his normal, enticing scent. Kylo bested him. And in the worst way. Now he had a psychotic caster Alpha after him _and_ his mate.

Daire took in the image of his mate, his own biology reacting to the hormones in the air as he curled up slightly - not wanting the Alpha to turn his aggression toward him, even as he consciously knew that Poe was a better man than that. After all, he had fought a bear for the Omega, when he could have easily let the ginger reap what he was sowing and stayed with the other Omegas that had been so moved by his state of rut. Making a soft sound, the redhead shifted his seat closer to the other male, leaning over to bump his nose against the pilot's cheek in a soft reminder that he was there and their bond was intact.

That Kylo's attempt to rip them apart before he tore the information from Poe's head was unsuccessful.

"No one knows where Kylo Ren came from," the General hummed. "Snoke is rather good at keeping things under wraps when he wants them to be." There was a glimmer in jade pools - his eyes sharpening their gaze. He had plenty to ask the Supreme Leader about, now that he met the leader of the Resistance. Dots that needed to be connected as they moved forward in the war. Hux dropped his tone, murmuring softly into Dameron's ear so that Leia could not hear the words he spoke. "You did all you could, Mate. Kept me safe from him. If it wasn't for you, he would have me collared and put on display, already."

Gaze dropping for a fleeting moment, Dameron took in his mate’s words and couldn’t help the smile that started to appear. No matter what strife they kept between them over the powerplay neither were willing to back down from, Daire still gave him that sense of--What was it? Pride? Accomplishment? Satisfaction, perhaps? 

He wasn’t sure he would ever quite figure out Daire or what he did to him, but a part of him didn’t care to do so, either. The beauty was in the mystery.

Perhaps, if their relationship could withstand time - and outside forces, they would come to some mutual understanding, between them. Until then, they would be forced to be at each other’s throat until one either caved or stormed off.

Leaning in, the Alpha pressed his lips against Hux’s with a soft hum; a rather silent acknowledgement to the encouraging words he received. He wasn’t given the chance to respond to his Omega, due to a strong clearing of the throat from Leia, who, when both pairs of eyes turned to her, had a dark flash of emotion on her features. 

“Your mission, as of right now, is still flagged incomplete, Commander Dameron. I advise you take yourself to medbay, get evaluated, and as soon as your are clear, you are to finish it.”

“But, General--”

“Do I make myself clear, Commander?”

Poe wasn’t used to the stern tone she took with him, causing him to sit straight in the seat once more. Silently, he gave his head a nod, his gaze dropping like that of a scolded child.

The low growl that came from the redhead spoke volumes about what he thought about that idea. Omega or not, he was just as much - if not more - of a General than Organa ever could be, despite the youth that still clung to him. It was something that the woman had noticed upon realizing who this newcomer was - youth. A boy, in her eyes, who couldn't be much older than her own wayward son. Something about that loss of innocence struck a chord inside of her, for how could someone who had not lived life so long be able to lead the First Order? What tragedy clouded his childhood that had him able to do such terrible things in the stars?

"I should have you imprisoned, General Hux," Leia stated, "Not just for being our enemy, but for all the damage you've already caused us."

But there was a fire in his jade eyes that reminded her of someone else. There was a confidence that had been reflected in the face of a boy. There was a pain and sorrow and desperation hidden in his gaze that spoke of such heartbreak that she couldn't help but recall the face of her own son each time that Han Solo took to the sky and disappeared without a word to him. There was something so completely shattered within the ginger that his very eyes showed how broken his soul was.

And then there was her star pilot. The son that Han had always wanted and the man who had become so dear to her. Not only was he her best, but he was a good man - a strong Alpha who kept his morals pointed north and his heart set straight. The look upon his face was almost just as desperate as the Omega's silent call for help.

She had missed that plea with Ben.

She would not miss it, again.

"But remember when you return to your ship that I did not. If Poe made you his mate, then there is more to you than I may ever know. While you are at my base, you are under my protection from our prisons. Once you leave... I cannot say what will happen."

Daire nodded slowly. "The war continues on."

"Let's hope that one day it ends."

“It will,” Dameron chimed in with a stern, conversation-ending glare shot at the both of them before he stood. Without so much as another word, Poe reached for his mate’s hand, instantly intertwining their fingers together in a firm lock, he directed them from the room but paused in the corridors once Leia’s door shut behind them. 

A heavy sigh fell from his lips as Dameron let the hold on his mate’s hand slip from his own; his back perssing against the wall to support him up. “I’m not going to med bay. I’m fine. Other than what your little freak Alpha did to me, I’m fine.” Truly, he was. His injuries had mostly healed, already, and the remaining pains were nothing more than annoyances beneath the surface of his skin. 

Daire stepped forward, lightly knocking his forehead against the pilot's. "Then don't, Alpha. If there's no reason to lose time in a doctors office, then don't waste your breath walking to one," he hummed softly, voice hush now that they were alone once more. "I don't know what effect Kylo's powers have on people, nor do I know if there are lingering effects." A pause. "I'm not going to force you one way or another, but do not hesitate to go to the medical bay if you feel like something is wrong with your head. Well, something more wrong than normal."

The Omega offered his mate a small smile before stepping back, tilting his head as he tried to decide what might pull the Alpha from his dark and foul mood. "You know, I'm not exactly experienced in the dynamics of Alphas and Omegas, but I do believe that in a fight, to the victor go the spoils. And... In this case, I believe that I would call myself rather victorious."

With his head tipping to the side, Dameron’s brow knitted in confusion. “Oh? Is that so? And what ‘victory’ do you have in mind? Your spoil was me defending your honor after you made me look like a fool.” Sour mood spiking ten fold, the Alpha pushed off the wall and past his Omega, bumping shoulders with him in the process. “You were trying to scent that asshole, weren’t you? You were egging him on, huh?” Poe called back over his shoulder without pausing to check if Daire was following after him - he simply assumed that he would be. “I didn’t _have_ to step in. And had I not, what do you think would have happened to you, huh? You think an Alpha would take orders from you? Here?”

With those words spoken, the Omega seemed to deflate. He'd meant the words in playful tease, not to start another fight between them, but that didn't mean he was going to just take the snap without-- Hux was jerked out of thoughts as he followed the Alpha, their steps leading them to stand before the Commander's room once more. Red paint decorated the walls - paintings of the First Order logo drawn crudely all around the door with messages of 'Traitor' and 'Omega's Bitch' scribbled across his door.

Daire gave a soft whining sound, then a low growl before he finally moved closer to his mate. "Poe, I..." His words trailed off, a hand dropping to his stomach as he tried to quell the next cycle of his heat.

“I’m not a bitch!” The Alpha growled, smacking his hand angrily into the door; not caring that the paint was still damp and now flecks of it were upon his palm. There were whispers floating down the hall in their direction, other Rebels seeing the graffiti and pointing in their direction. Even though Dameron couldn’t exactly hear what was being said, he knew it was nothing good. 

“FUCK OFF!” He yelled down towards them, lunging initially to scare them into running off. After that, he was scrambling to open the door and push his mate inside for safety. “Stay in here. Don’t step foot outside this room until I deem it safe. Do you understand me?!” 

The Alpha wasn’t punishing his mate by forcing him to remain inside. Instead, he was frantically moving around his quarters to gather whatever he could to try and clean up the mess left behind that flagged him as a First Order bedder. If the wrong person on base discovered who he had mated with… If word got to a radical sympathizer… He couldn’t stomach the thought of what could happen.

What made it all worse, was that he could already feel the pull towards Daire as the next heat cycle began. It had him whimpering before finally stepping back outside. With angered motions, he began scrubbing at his door, accomplishing not much more than smearing the red paint around - the dried outline of the symbol and hateful words refusing to budge.

Daire whimpered softly from inside, his mind demanding that the pathetic sounds cease instantly as he shook his head and tried to focus once more. They were in trouble - he was in trouble. There had always been a risk involved in doing as his Alpha wanted and returning to the Resistance base to wait out his heat, but never did the General think that such trouble would come for them so quickly. He shifted back and forth on his toes, taking a step toward the doors to help his mate or sniff out whoever had done such a thing and put a not-so-swift end to them - tearing them apart slowly as an example learned from the spilling of blood.

A warning for everyone else to consider what they did before challenging their bond in such a way.

A moment later, he took a step back - bound by the order of his Alpha to remain in the room, even as his whining grew louder. Finally, Hux moved, slipping into the kitchen to get another bowl filled with soapy water, mixing in a few other cleaning supplies to help wipe away the paint as much as they could without putting a day's worth of effort into it.

Whoever had painted the messages wanted them to stay. Wanted everyone who passed that hallway to know about them. To know that their Commander had been caught in the siren's call of the enemy. When the doors opened for him, the Omega said nothing, keeping his gaze down as he set the bowl beside his mate in an offering of help. Taking but a moment to pick up on another scent lingering in the hall, Daire hid away in the other man's home once more, giving the Alpha his submission without argument in the face of his mate being emasculated in such a public protest of expression.

Poe was expecting his anger to triple when he first laid eyes on Daire slipping him the bowl of cleansing suds, but instead, his anger lessened, This was just as much an attack on his mate as it was on him. He was being publicly humiliated, yes, but it was drawing unwanted attention from Daire’s enemies and flagging where the General of the First Order would be sleeping.

It worried Poe that, perhaps, he might not be enough to keep his lover safe. Not there, at least.

Dameron scrubbed that door and the nearby marks on the walls until he was near drenched in a sweat and his palms were raw. Having discarded his tops, leaving him bare chested, Poe stood to use the back of his hand to brush sweat from his browline. The rag was thrown bitterly into the red stained water before he collected the items and slipped back inside. 

Nearly getting smacked in the face with his mate’s next heat cycle, causing him to groan inwardly.


	10. One Day

Not having wanted to disturb his mate or admit the he needed the Alpha, the General had taken to trying to take a cold shower before falling into bed - his towel discarded on the floor and little marks of dampness on the sheets from where his still glistening body rolled and rubbed against the bedding. At the scent of his Alpha returning, the Omega let out a trilling noise - a little show of happiness at the knowledge that the pain he felt clawing in his stomach would be put at ease.

"Mate, please, I... Alpha," Daire whimpered - berating himself in his mind for acting no better than those two Omegas that had tried to scent Poe once they realized the Black Leader was in rut. "Alpha, I need... Please. Need you." Daire took a few breaths, trying to steady himself for a moment as the haziness cleared from his jade eyes, gazing at Dameron to offer a little smirk. "C-Claim your spoils."

Glowering in the threshold to their now shared bedroom, Commander Dameron could be considered a menacing sight. With one step forward, his hands were at his belt. The second step, he was nearly ripping it off his body. By the time he got to the bed, he had his pants undone and his boxers shoved down far enough for his stiff prick to be freed. Already, cum glistened from the slit, musking the aroma already built up in the room. 

“Hands and knees. Now.” The Alpha growled, not bothering to kick off his boots or shed himself of his clothing. Truthfully, he was in no mood that time, to make love. Daire had pissed him off with seeking some other Alpha to flirt with. That alone had him wanting to reclaim this Omega and further ward off any other Alpha’s that dared encroach on his territory. 

Once Hux was in the commanded position, Poe knelt behind him and ran a finger along his slick entrance; collecting the moisture and taking a moment to savor it on his tongue. His body trembled with need, pumping more precum from his cock, and prompting him to press into the Omega. A grunt was his only warning before his hips snapped forward once, twice, three times before fully burying his length within him. The growl that ripped through his chest was near animalistic, and more than likely reached outside their shared quarters.

The Omega whined, feeling his Alpha's anger through the rough thrusts into his body - the way that he wasn't given time to accept the intrusion, but was instead bid to adjust as they went along. It was true that he'd been flaunting himself to another Alpha, the bear having been the first higher bloodrank that he saw when his own mate was so accepting of other people's attention. Alphas were meant to mate more than one Omega - breed them and create packs that would not be lost in the pages of time, but rather would go on and create more pups in their name. But the General didn't want to accept that rule - demanding that he was treated how an Alpha was, even though he wasn't one.

Now, under the punishing thrusts and low growls, the Omega quivered, dropping down onto his forearms to lower himself to the pilot, whimpering softly and scenting the air in an attempt to calm the wolf down as he rolled his hips back onto his mate's cock - drawing him as far into his body as he could. His back arched, angling himself so that Poe struck that sweet spot inside of him. "O-Oh, Alpha!" He cried out. "Alpha, please. Fill me. Knot me. Want you. Ah! Only yours. Make me only yours, Alpha!"

Knotting his Omega wasn’t going to be a very difficult feat as he was only a few rough thrusts in when it happened. It caused him to pause and cry out in unbridled pleasure; that sensation of being locked together with his mate, unable to pull apart, now, until their biology allowed it. That was the moment he felt whole, with the Omega. He felt as though what had happened, earlier, and what they returned home to see, that none of that mattered. 

War aside, he was knotted with his _mate_. That’s what mattered.

“Scream it, Mate. Let them all hear who you belong to!!” Fingers gripped pale hips with such strength, that there would surely be small bruises left behind in the aftermath. Poe wasn’t so much thrusting forward, as he was jerking Daire back onto his cock, meeting him right at the very end for that sharp slam into his prostate, wanting him to be as loud as he could get. 

Daire yowled in pleasure - his body unable to process the overwhelming intensity of it - his heat making his body over sensitive, his biology sending hormones rushing through him at the scent and feel of his mate, his body twitching with each strike of his sweet spot until he was nothing more than a whimpering mess. He heard a growl when his hand moved toward his own cock, desperate for attention - balanced right there on the edge of no return as he was roughly maneuvered. Balling his fingers in the sheets, the Omega cried out his mate's name, doing as he was told in hopes of being rewarded with--

His end took him by surprise as his orgasm ripped through him, cum spilling onto Dameron's bed as Hux called out his name once more before his body was overcome with shudders - desperate to feel his Alpha cum as well but nearing the point of over-stimulation far too quickly after the tension that had marred their day.

"Mate, please, I can't!" He whimpered, crystal gaze cast over his slender shoulder as a blush burned against his cheeks. He could feel the marks the Commander was making on his skin - that claim, a proof of everything that they were doing. Of the bond that they had formed. "Mate, please. I... Yours. Only yours."

Poe wasn’t quite ready to cum, yet. It was there, boiling ever so hot beneath the surface, but he was holding out. Propping himself up on one knee, he angled his hips better to really pound into his mate’s body. “Keep sayin’ it!! Dammit, Daire! Keep-- Nnngh!!”

Gripping his mate’s hips so tight that his fingernails dug into pale flesh, Poe yanked him back, hard, against his cock and finally filled him with his cum. His orgasm was strong enough that it had him falling silent, his mouth simply hung open, before he finally collapsed, forward, on top of his mate. The Alpha was panting hard, nearly gasping for air as the negativity and stress of the entire day seeped out of him. 

“Fuck… Ah, fuck, Daire…” He whispered, the subtlest of kisses being pressed to Hux’s shoulder blade.

The Omega trembled, holding that position on his hands and knees until he was at the point of collapsing - reveling in the soft touches he was now bestowed from his mate. They shuffled around with one another, growling and snapping their jaws now and again as their movements pulled on their locked bodies until they were laying down with one another - the General's back pressed to the pilot's chest and a tanned, muscular arm thrown around the ginger's thin waist. Hux snatched his mate's fingers, linking them with his own to keep Dameron from playing with his cock idly while little nuzzles were placed on Daire's neck and shoulders.

While he wouldn't readily admit it, the redhead liked these moments of silent caring. Of his mate's neediness and the want to take care of the Omega, even though they both knew he could stand on his own in the galaxy. It was nice to have someone else be in control and offer him such tenderness. A change from how he normally had to be.

His turned his head, whining for a kiss until he received one. After, he sighed. He was a proud man - and one that hated to admit his faults, but... "I'm sorry. For earlier. I shouldn't have gone to that Alpha. I was trying to provoke you. Trying to get back at you for letting those Omegas get so close and try to scent you. I should have been more composed, but I felt threatened."

Just the simple mention of the other Alpha and Daire’s interest in him - reasonable or not - had the grip on Hux’s waist tightening. It was done so in a protective, almost jealous manner. “You saw what I did to him, right?” Dameron husked, face now burying in the back of the Omega’s head to steadily breathe in his spicy scent. “Any other Alpha you try to scent, or if any other tries to scent you, I guarantee you that Leia will not be around every time to break up the fight. Take that as you will.”

A slight tug on his hips proved their bodies were still very much conjoined, and though he huffed to show annoyance, the Commander felt rather content. 

“It might not be as safe here for you as I thought I could make it… But I won’t allow you to go back, yet. We’ll have to figure something out, if things continue. You sure made a mess of things, Daire. You do realize that, right?” Dameron should have felt pure annoyance from all that had happened. He should have been pissed off and demanding his mate get in line and behave. So why did he feel an odd swell of pride for his Omega?

Hux let out a low whine at the scolding, body curling slightly in a little image of submission to the other male. Yes, he had willingly let another Alpha try to scent him, but he hadn't expected a fight to break out over it. He simply wanted to make his own mate see that there was no difference between Dameron sticking his scent on other Omegas and Hux going after other Alphas. It was something that was sure to come up again between them, but the General didn't want to fight with the wolf now that they were locked together.

Still, the second issue brought up was no less valid. Daire was stuck. If he returned to the Finalizer before his heat was over, he would be instantly assaulted by the dark Alpha that stalked its halls. If he went back too soon after that, his scent would be impossible to cover, and he'd find himself locked away in a prison cell, awaiting the exact same fate. But to stay at the Resistance base was equally as dangerous, now that his presence was known. There was only so much power that Leia had over her people, for that he was certain.

And that left his mate and he in a precarious place.

"We have no where else to go, Alpha. Not if we want somewhere other than a hotel to hole up in for... Well, even that's up in the air, with how long I've been on suppressants," Daire murmured, offering a little stretch of his back before settling down once more. There was a pause before he spoke, again. "I don't like other Omegas scenting you... Makes you stink."

“Me?” The Alpha let out a sound that was muffled between a snort and a scoff; it was quite comical, actually. “You should catch a whiff of yourself. That bear must have scented you with more than his glands. Ugh.” Still, he settled closer behind the Omega and nuzzled against the back of his head, even placing a kiss to the sweat matted ginger locks. “I happened to like the smell of the girls, anyways.”

That, he said simply to arise jealousy in his mate; their scent was intriguing, yes, but it did not hold the power over him that Daire did. Perhaps it was a curse? Some way for the First Order to infiltrate? Find the scent that most enticed the best pilot in the Resistance?

No. His scent was too pure, too strong. It was him.

Smiling, his hips lightly moved back and forth as though he were thrusting into him again, simply relishing in the feeling of being knotted with his partner. Unknowing that, outside their door, more crude messages were being plastered for all who happened by to see.

The redhead curled forward as the man behind him continued those little motions - causing shivers to overtake him as his sensitive body wafted the flames slowly burning down to embers inside of him. That didn't make him want to stop, a little broken sound tumbling from him his only form of protest. Hux was almost disappointed when they could separate once more, rolling over slowly to rub against Dameron, taking away the scents lingering on the Alpha and replacing them with only his own - claiming and marking and demanding that everyone knew who the pilot belonged to.

Only when the Omega could not smell anyone else on his mate did he stop his motions, relaxing with a soft hum of contentment.

They still needed to figure out what to do about their situation - the walls outside condemning the bonded pair, even though they were not yet made aware of the targets being placed on them. All the spotlights heating up and turning to shine down upon them. All Hux wanted was to keep to the shadows, lie low until he returned to the stars. If word about their bond and his bloodrank came out, it would mean the beginning of the end for--

"Maker, stop it. Stop tossing pheromones into the air like that makes you any rougher of an Alpha," the General chided, nuzzling his cheek against Poe's. "I'll go shower. You are, of course, welcome to join me." A beat. "If you're not still mad at me."

_Was_ he mad at his Omega? No, not exactly. If anything, the Alpha was annoyed. Heavily, so. But it wasn’t going to stop him from enjoying a much needed shower with the slighter blood rank. What it boiled down to, was that he did not have an endless supply of time to spend with Daire. Not like the other mated pairs on the same side of the war - or the lucky ones untouched by war… Yet. 

Once this heat subsided and it was safer for his mate to return to the First Order, Poe would have to uphold his end of the promise and deliver their General safely. Though, now he was beginning to truly regret ever making such a deal. It was done so in the heat of the moment, before he truly started bonding with his partner. Especially now, with seeing how easily Hux turned to another Alpha.

Not wanting to part with the Omega, now, feeling that tug of jealousy in the pit of his stomach, Poe held Daire tight against his chest. “Not mad…” He mumbled into the back of his head, lips secretly placing a kiss or two into fiery locks. “Not anymore, at least.” The stoic Alpha sighed and knocked his forehead against Daire, not once, but twice before finally loosening his hold. “Can’t we lay like this? Just a bit longer?”

There was a long pause - the ginger warring with himself about whether it was his own mind of his biology that wanted to agree more to the man's request. As much as he tried to not be human, the fact was becoming more and more obvious that he was. Perhaps more obvious than that was the very fact that he didn't want to part with the Alpha - that he very much liked the feeling of strong arms holding him and the protective strength the wolf offered him so completely.

Daire never had something like that - a protector, a lover. But he couldn't deny the attractiveness of the idea.

Especially with someone who seemed to be cut from a very similar cloth as himself.

Even if he was an enemy pilot.

"Alright," The General answered softly, pressing his body back against Poe's and relaxing once more. His fingers played against the arm wrapped around his waist, gliding over the golden skin as though each line drawn would stay and somehow keep them both connected and together. "Tell me something about yourself?"

With a soft hum, the Alpha fell into a moment of deep thought; he could tell endless stories, when drunk, but to name one aspect of himself while completely sober, on the spot, and--

“I once contemplated leaving the Resistance to join a mariachi band.” His confession came with a slight shrug and a warm smile. “Had my gear all set. Even learned some songs on my guitar. Mi guitarra y yo. How much better would life be if we all just dropped this war and played mariachi music?” Grinning, now, he gave the back of Daire’s head a soft kiss. “¿Y tu? Give me something about you that no one else knows.”

"Well, I once considered leaving the First Order to join a mariachi band," Daire stated dryly.

He sent a glance over his shoulder before chuckling and rolling over in Poe's arms. With his joke aside, he pondered the question. There were a great many things that no one knew about him - the General known for keeping his cards very close to his chest until the time came that he would benefit from revealing them, one by one. Hux pursed his lips, thoughtful, then nodded slowly at his decision.

"I never learned how to fly. I can man a speeder and drive anything close to the ground, but I never actually went through pilot training. I presented at the beginning of it and was taken out of all my training courses by my father and shoved back in on the last day. To pass the course, I had to take a written examination and be able to tell an instructor any and everything about a craft, but I never had to actually pilot something. So I never learned."

Had he any desires to think military tactics, then that tidbit of information would have a heavy weight in gold. As it was, war and fighting was the absolute _last_ thing on his mind, so it brushed past him with little to no merit. “Then I’ll teach you,” the Alpha responded with a slight shrug to his shoulders, as though the offer was nothing at all. Not realizing that teaching the main enemy of the opposite side how to fly could, one day, be the downfall of the entire Resistance. 

Regardless, he loved to fly. He loved the freedom that it came with, loved to be in total control while feeling out of control, all at once. “I’ll teach you. No biggie. I’ve taught plenty, before.” Another shrug and the Alpha smiled. Not a smirk, not a grin, but an actual smile.

The redhead ducked his head, eyes falling as his blush reappeared at the offer. He rolled them around in the bed, tumbling again and again until he was laying on top of the Alpha, smiling down at him softly and rubbing their cheeks against one another. To be taught by the best pilot in the Resistance, perhaps the galaxy, was something that anyone would be a fool to pass up, of course, but... Perhaps for the first time it was beginning to settle into the General's mind that this was also his mate. That they were bonded in a way that transcended the war in the stars, even as they would returned to fight one another once they parted.

Perhaps...

But, no.

"Teach me and I'll fly circles around you for the rest of your life," Hux teased, letting himself fall to the side so he could rest against Dameron's body, drawing abstract images on the man's chest and stomach. "Come shower with me. Before my next heat hits. We can lay around once we're clean."

With his famous smirk reappearing over his lips, Dameron rolled away, suddenly and off the bed. Once he stood, he reached forward to grab Daire by the ankle and gave him a playful tug to have him move closer towards the edge. “C’mere, you,” he growled, though there was nothing but enjoyment hiding behind the noise. With another tug, he finally scooped the Omega up like an infant, cradling him in his arms. 

“Show you who’s the better pilot,” the Commander hummed, lips pressing together to make the sound of a motor running. Moving this way and that, he ‘flew’ his mate through the bedroom in tight circles, then out into the living room before falling into a fit of laughter. “How’s that for doing circles, eh?”

Silencing any retort the ginger could have, and ignoring the metallic hint of fresh paint seeping in from the other side of his door, Poe moved towards the refresher and finally sat the Omega down on the counter by the sink so he could start the shower water. “I don’t take well to my students outshining me. Just a fair warning.”

"I'm afraid that this particular student of yours has been outshining you for years, now, based on how well you've been fairing, Commander," the redhead retorted, only hopping down from his place upon the counter when there was steam billowing into the air in thick blankets. He sauntered forward, a finger running along the underside of his mate's jaw as he slipped under the spray of water.

It was something new, being near someone with such unbridled energy. In the First Order, control was key - each muscle movement and word done in a way that was just as accurate as it was concise. If every second was a weapon, then they would be trained to make every moment count. And being from Arkanis - being put into command at such a young age, the ginger never let his guard down. Never let himself be seen as without control. Collected at all times as the Ice Prince and unable to be rattled, even in the middle of battle, as explosions rang out around him and he barked orders around a medical team trying to keep him from bleeding out.

Poe was an enigma, then. So opposite everything that he had grown up to be.

Daire had yet to decide whether or not that was a good thing.

Pale fingers ran through wet, red locks of hair - the fire put out in order for the General to bathe himself back to life. "Tell me your fondest memory."

Having slipped in behind his mate to join in him the shower, both of Dameron’s hands settled on Daire’s slender hips, keeping him rather close. He stepped side to side with him, as though leading them in a slow, pointless dance, and pressed kisses to the back of his shoulder in between traces of bubbles cascading down the pale body.

“Hmm…” He hummed in thought, his groin pressing against Daire’s ass, but not pushing forward any further. “Rather curious tonight, aren’t we?” The pilot chuckled in response before moving over to the other shoulder to kiss. “Fondest…” Poe paused in thought, letting the warmth of the water pour down around them in a comforting blanket. “When I was a boy, my mother would let me sit in the cockpit, with her. At first, she’d let me believe that I was flying, but as I grew older, I knew she was doing all the controlling. Until one day… She simply… Stopped. And it was all me. Oh, my father let her have it,” he chuckled at the memory, unable to keep from smiling wide. “We’d have those sessions quite frequently, where she’d let me fly. From the moment we finished breakfast, well past lunch.” But his smile soon faded. “Until she got sick…”

Sensing the wolf's change in tone, the half-fox offered a low noise that bubbled up from the back of his throat. He twisted around to face the pilot, conditioner setting in his fiery hair as he swiveled them so he could start washing Dameron's curls - lathering the dark locks with shampoo one they were completely saturated with water.

Sickness was a cruel master.

"My mother never agreed with my father about me. She said that male Omegas were even more rare than female Alphas and that should be cherished. That to deny that rarity was to deny who I was," Daire stated in hopes to pull Poe from his place of sorrow and mourning. "She used to sneak me out of the house at night and take me down to a shoreline. She told me all of her favorite stories and these outlandish tales. She told me about her home. About how much she missed it. How she always wanted to go back." With the suds washed away, Hux massaged in the man's conditioner. "She always said that I should never settle for anything less than the best in anything. Said that she knew the galaxy was scary and that it sometimes felt like everything was falling apart. Told me that one day it would all make sense."

As he listened to his mate’s recalling of times long gone, the Alpha relished in the pleasing sensations that came with having his hair washed. He found that he could soon get quite used to being pampered by the Omega, unable to deny the fact that such simple touches had his heart racing and his body warming in unfamiliar ways. He’d offer up a hum, here or there, to show that he was, in fact, paying attention, even if his eyelids had fluttered shut.

“And? Has it?” He finally retorted after a moment of thought, waiting to see if Daire would follow-up his tale with any new knowledge. “Has the galaxy started making any sense, to you?”

A pause followed the question.

"Very recently. When I thought that all the pieces were being scattered, it turned out that, I think, they were starting to fall into place," Daire hushed, washing away the conditioner and leaving the man's hair silky and soft before stepping under the spray and doing the same for himself. Hux was in no rush to leave the shower, happy to let the water run down around them and the steam to hide them away from the outside world that had sprayed such petty things upon the Commander's door. "But, then, perhaps that's biology speaking." With a smirk, the redhead stole whatever response his Alpha might have off his lips. "I think I rather like you smelling like me."

“And as much as I like that smell,” he hummed, nuzzling against the Omega’s side to scent him before the water had a chance to wash it away, “I much more enjoy you smelling like me.”

Could this be it? Truly? Was this what had Omegas fawning over Alphas, and Alphas risking their lives for their Omegas? For such normality?

Or was biology nowhere to be seen, in this case, leaving two men who were simply attracted to one another? Poe would be a fool to deny how attracted he was to Daire, outside of their bond. The man was beautiful, with skin like fresh fallen snow, and hair like an untamed flame. Two polar opposites; like they were with one another.

“Daire, I--”

Poe’s words were cut short by a loud crashing sound coming from outside his front door. It put him instantly on high alert, his stance crouching and his nostrils flaring as he pulled away from his mate to, instead, stand protectively in front of them. Even if they were locked inside the refresher and shower, and far from whatever threat just challenged him outside, he would defend his mate.

The Omega responded like a General, first, and his bloodrank after - muscles tensing and head cocking as he analyzed the situation at hand, nearly stopping his breath as he listened for any further sign of threats, eyes glancing around for possible escapes and weapons to use if it came down to that. Only after that did he shrink back behind his Alpha, a pale hand reaching out to rest against the pilot's lower back to remind him where he was at all times, showing his mate that he was letting the man take control and needed his protection.

Even though he knew how to handle himself in battle and how to hold his own in a fight. After all, he didn't spar with Kylo Ren for the fun of seeing the man grow frustrated - the knight was one of the few people on board the Finalizer that Daire saw as a worthy opponent.

When a long silence greeted them, Hux slowly started to untense his body. "What was that?"

“Get dressed,” the Alpha growled in response, nudging his mate aside enough to finish rinsing off. As he stepped out, he instantly reached for a towel; not to dry off with, but to wrap around his waist. He stalked towards his front door, unprepared for what lurked on the other side.

But as he opened it and a metal object came tipping in, he startled and hopped back with a growl. 

One of the thrusters to his custom X-Wing; ripped off and tossed so carelessly at his door. Along one side, the paint had a large claw mark scratched down the side. The corridor smelled of bear and fear, further boiling the pilot’s blood. “MARK!!!!” Dameron yelled angrily at the open space, realizing that his opponent had put quite the distance between them, by now.

The General stalked out - wearing a dark pair of Poe's pants and a black shirt with his mate's jacket pulled overtop, completely swaddling himself in the scent of the other man. He sniffed at the air, memorizing the smell that lingered in the hall and nearly tripping over the thruster as he stepped out of the Commander's quarters. He growled lowly, a blaster stationed at one of his hips, just in case he would need it while he was there, even though the redhead was rather certain his mate would fight to try and keep him unarmed.

But, then, there was a bear chasing them around, so he had a good case as to why he needed it.

Moving further into the hall, the Omega listened - the tips of his ears turning black as he slightly shifted to better his hearing. "He's not close. There are people on the other side of the hall, but it's not him."

Flicking a gaze over at his mate, the Alpha huffed. While finding out that Hux couldn’t shift fully was a bit of a shocker, and should have been a bond breaker, he wasn’t ashamed by it. He should have been, yes. But… It made Daire all the more unique, to him. 

“Get back inside.” He growled, shoulders far too tense after an amazing round of mating. “Daire, don’t challenge me on this!” Throwing a glance back over at the Omega, Dameron couldn’t help the sneer from appearing. “I get it, you don’t smell them. But if you can mask your heat cycles and trick others into believing you to be an Alpha, or a nothing, then, well, who knows what else someone can do? Get. Inside. Now.”

For once, the redhead did as he was told without putting up an argument, letting his fox attributes fade away as he slowly moved around the wolf and vanished back inside. He slipped under the covers of the bed, wrapping himself into a ball as tightly as he could under the comforter before offering the wolf an annoyed huff.

Had they been on the Finalizer, surrounded by First Order officers, the perpetrator of such acts would have already been met with the General's swift form of punishment.

People did not dare stray from his order...

As it was, however, he didn't have that power, here. He didn't have legions of armies backing him. He didn't have everyone's undying loyalty. All he had was an Alpha pilot who was snarling and growling over him.

Dragging the thruster into his home, the pilot sank down onto the floor beside it once the door slid shut. With a saddened sigh, he reached out, fingertips brushing against the deep claw marks that marred its exterior. 

No amount of buffering would work those gashes out, rendering him to either fly with Mark’s signature, or replace the piece entirely - which he had neither time, nor credit, to do so currently.

'This isn’t right…' The Alpha thought to himself with another sigh, dropping back against the door while rubbing at his face with his hands. 'It shouldn’t be this complicated.' 

Gaze returning to the thruster, Poe felt anger surge within him and he reached out with his foot, giving it a swift kick. “Fuck!”

"It's metal. Did you for one moment think that it wouldn't hurt to kick it?" The ginger huffed from his hiding place, rolling around until he was covered in Poe's scent once more. He didn't glance in his mate's direction, knowing the glare that he was probably being sent through the doorway. Instead, jade eyes fluttered closed - a false show of peace as his mind already was planning out escape patterns and what parts of the base could be attacked to cause the most distraction without being too damaging for Dameron to instantly nix it.

The Omega pulled the blanket over his head and gave a little disgruntled noise. "I want my uniform back. I'm underdressed and unpresentable."

Rolling his eyes at the request, Dameron shook his head, even if Daire could not see it. Perhaps he could feel it, or sense it, or something. Regardless, he shook his head. “That is a horrible idea. You can have it back when I take you home. But, no. You drew way too much attention to yourself, already. So, no. No, you can’t… You can’t have it back.”

Again, the Commander gave his head a shake. His foot was pulled forward, resting in his lap as he balance precariously one one leg, so he could hold it and expect it for any further injury. “Daire… Do you know what a broken toe looks like?”

"For Maker's sake." Hux snapped, forcing himself out of the bed to make his way back toward Dameron. "Can You put weight on It?" He waited for the pilot to give him the affirmative before adding, "Good. Then you can walk yourself to the sofa."


End file.
